Linaje de Un Sangre Limpia
by Kisuna
Summary: CONGELADO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO
1. Encuentro con un lejano pasado

Linaje de un sangre limpia: 

Capítulo 1: 

_Encuentro con un lejano pasado…_

Sus ojos claros se entornaron con cansancio… llevaba horas con ese estúpido informe y no tenía que entregarlo hasta dentro de tres días… a pesar de eso había preferido terminarlo para no acumular el trabajo dado que este no le faltaba… apoyó su mano en el escritorio mientras se acariciaba la sien… el dolor de cabeza que tenía… le taladraba el cerebro y le adormecía los sentidos hasta el punto de desconcentrarlo totalmente… sin mencionar… que las escasas velas que estaban prendidas estaban a punto de consumirse totalmente dejando en mayor penumbra de la que estaba a la fría habitación… 

Se levantó algo cansado de la silla de cuero negro y respaldo alto, mientras sin perder su porte elegante a pesar del cansancio, comenzaba a recoger y archivar los documentos que tenía regados alrededor del amplio escritorio… cuando estuvo al cien porciento seguro de que todo estaba en el perfecto orden que tanto le encantaba apagó de un movimiento rápido de su varita las velas y salió del despacho… 

El amplísimo pasillo de su mansión estaba algo oscuro, solo la luz de la luna se colaba por los amplios ventanales cuyas cortinas rojas como la sangre estaban recogidas… tal vez los inútiles de los elfos hubiesen olvidado correrlas por la noche (dado que ya era madrugada) o alguna otra nimiedad que estaba seguro no iba a quitarle el sueño que tenía… llegó al recibidor y el precioso candelabro de oro estaba aun encendido, supuso… y no se equivocó… que había alguien esperándole en el salón de estar, pues las puertas estaban abiertas y chimenea estaba encendida calentando la habitación… 

No tuvo necesidad de ser llamado pues reconoció inmediatamente al ser que le esperaba de espaldas mientras su pipa humeaba y observaba el fuego tranquilo… - ¿has terminado? – la voz de Lucius Malfoy sonaba tan distante y fría como siempre, auque un deje de seriedad muy acentuado intrigó al aludido – no…. Solo me faltan unos cuantos pergaminos para optimizar los detalles de lo ocurrido y estará acabado… un mueca de indiferencia apareció en la cara de Lucius mientras le quitaba importancia al hecho agitando levemente la mano…

Siéntate por favor – el mismo tono de voz no inmutó al joven que tomó asiento en una butaca del salón de techo alto, sin embargo su padre permaneció en pie recostado de forma elegante a la chimenea – Como sabrás… tu mayoría de edad que llegó hace suficiente tiempo… exigía que comenzarás a preocuparte mas por los asuntos internos de esta familia… - Lucius guardó silencio un momento apreciando el humo que flotaba de la pipa y prosiguió – Sin embargo… tu madre insistió en que te permitiera respirar a tu manera… y así lo hicimos… 

Acababas de abandonar el colegio y querías desarrollarte como un ser importante tu mismo… destacarte en lo que llamó tu atención…. Eso….te lo permitimos… pues no hay mayor orgullo para un Malfoy que su primogénito sea independiente totalmente y que pueda en un futuro continuar con la superioridad del estirpe de nuestra familia… sin embargo… ha pasado un tiempo prudencial desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad. Ya cuentas con 23 años y juegas con un fuerte cargo del ministerio de magia, has enorgullecido el apellido Malfoy consiguiendo por tus propios logros el preciado lugar del jefe del departamento de regulación mágica… Pero… 

El interlocutor de Lucius se imaginaba ya a donde se dirigía esa platica… - tu madre y yo nos hemos percatado que no has pedido la mano de ninguna mujer hasta estas alturas…  lo que nos hace pensar que tus intereses no se fijan ahora en eso… sin embargo Draco – Los fríos ojos grises de Lucius encararon los de su hijo que permanecía con un temple atento pero algo indiferente… como siempre… - Con o sin tus intereses… los Malfoy necesitan asegurar la continuidad de su linaje y dado que el tiempo para que realizaras tu elección propia (al que accedí por intersección de tu madre) expiró… La misma y yo hemos decidido tomar el asunto en nuestras propias manos… Ligándote a un compromiso por acuerdo entre dos familias.

¿Los parkinson?... – dijo Draco arrastrando levemente sus palabras… pues era lo de esperarse… - no… - acotó Lucius de manera cortante… - Los parkinson son una familia de sangre limpia Draco… pero no llegan a la nuestra… como habrás notado… su familia no esta en las mejores condiciones económicas luego de la caída del señor tenebroso… y para ellos sería llevarse el mejor premio al comprometer a la "señorita" – Lucius arrastro las palabras mas de lo normal… pues eso de "señorita" estaba en duda con Pansy Parkinson; Que bien se sabía le gustaba tener aventuritas tras terminar el colegio y convertirse en una arribista buscando al mejor postor…  - Pansy contigo y asegurarse lo que les resta de vida… 

Draco alzó una ceja… por dentro el alivió que le agobiaba era extremo… pues bien sabia que Pansy no solo era una arribista que deseaba casarse con el para ser la envidia de toda la sociedad mágica de Reino Unido y poner sus codiciosas manos en la acaudalada fortuna Malfoy; sino una…. - Prefería no adecuarle el "adjetivo calificativo" – que había pasado por todas y cada una de las manos de sus amigos de buenas familias que hicieran apuestas o cosas de ese calibre de estupidez… sin embargo continuó escuchando con suma cautela cada una de las palabras de su padre – Tu madre y yo hemos llegado al común acuerdo… de comprometerte con una de las mejores familias europeas… Su linaje es profundamente antiguo y la pureza de su sangre remonta siglos atrás, quizás más que la nuestra… 

Su posición económica no tiene nada que envidiarle a la Malfoy y su apellido pesa mas que un millón de galeones en metálico… por supuesto… que el compromiso era algo muy ligero… pues tu madre tenía severo interés en esa familia para emparentarse con la nuestra desde tu salida del colegio… pero prefirió esperar para ver si podías elegir una esposa correcta. Al igual que yo… tus intereses no van en una mujer o niños… para ti primero esta tu trabajo y tus compromisos y fue por eso que yo también fui comprometido con tu madre en los días que me correspondería tomar las riendas de esta familia (Lucius lo hizo antes que Draco alrededor de los veinte pues su padre murió de una severa enfermedad)… y créeme hijo que hasta estos días no me he arrepentido uno solo de haber desposado a Narcissa como la señora Malfoy, y tu madre mas tarde…

Y hablando de ella… ha sido quien personalmente se ha encargado de finiquitar las pautas del compromiso… y dado que el padre de la familia estuvo de acuerdo tú conocieras a tu prometida durante un tiempo prudencial… (Ya sabes… para ver que tal se da… si hay alguna diferencia en la familia de ella que haya que corregir con la nuestra y… para que se adapten a la compañía del otro…) será mas tarde que contraerán el matrimonio… no quisimos hacer las cosas de manera abrupta para que ni tu… ni ella… se sintieran abrumados… y mas… por respeto a la familia que se emparentará con nosotros pues han sufrido una grave perdida hace poco… 

Draco no pronunció palabra alguna… si todo estaba arreglado ya… el ni se inmutaría… mientras fuera de sangre limpia y estuviera al nivel de los Malfoy a el le tenía sin cuidado lo demás… sus prioridades no eran el amor, las cursilerías ni esas nimiedades en las cuales pensaba un muchacho de 23 años cuando le decían que iba a casarse… estaba seguro de que el escrutinio de su madre debió ser el primero en examinar a la mujer que hubiesen escogido como su futura esposa, pues con lo egocéntrica que era Narcissa Malfoy jamás casaría a su único hijo con una licántropo o una mujer de mal aspecto. Si sentía una leve curiosidad por saber quien era… pues para contar con la aprobación de sus padres de esa manera (Lucius se había expresado muy bien de su familia y eso… aunque disimulado… era un cumplido que solo un Malfoy con suficiente tacto… podría recalcar en la conversación) esa mujer tenía que ser… sencillamente…. _Perfecta… _

El muchacho tras el permiso de su padre se disponía a retirarse cuando una pregunta que cruzó como un bólido su mente le hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta… - Padre… - El aludido retiró la mirada de la chimenea hacia su hijo mientras le interrogaba con la misma – y…. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?... vendrá ella… o… - Lucius no le permitió terminar pues él… lo hizo algo pensativo – Mañana… mañana mismo ella estará aquí… solo que no te lo habíamos comunicado pues esperábamos esta reacción… y veo que tu madre y yo… no nos equivocamos… al ver que no haces ninguna objeción…  

Draco asintió levemente y se marchó con paso firme pero elegante a su habitación….

************ 

Sus ojos repasaron nerviosos el techo de su habitación… no sabía porque… pero su corazón que por lo general permanecía impasible… latía con una fiereza descontrolada que le palpitada en la garganta y no le dejaba dormir tranquila… las cortinas de dosel de la cama, estaban corridas dándole máxima privacidad a su "sueño"… algo acongojada se sentó en la cama mientras su larga cabellera se incorporaba con ella cayendo en su espalda como una cascada… medio corrió las cortinas de sedas bordadas, se calzó de sus zapatillas y se dispuso a recorrer la habitación para intentar aplacar un poco sus inadecuados e injustificables nervios… 

De un trueque de sus dedos la chimenea se encendió humeando a fuego lento, pero brindándole suficiente luz para buscar la bata nocturna que reposaba en una butaca junto a la cama, y así ponérsela… su mirada algo dubitativa recorrió su amplísima habitación… desde los preciosos y extraordinarios lienzos, al esmerado orden en que se encontraba todo… sobre el escritorio que había junto al lejano ventanal aun estaba la carta que recibiera hace un mes escrita en la pulcra caligrafía de su padre… ella no se inmutó al leer esta… (De hecho solía releerla todos los días desde su recibimiento, con suma minuciosidad por si – según ella - había obviado algún detalle)… tampoco realizó ningún reproche cuando este mas tarde le explico personalmente los pormenores de su compromiso… 

Viajaría a Inglaterra por alguna temporada… algo larga pues había tenido que recoger todas sus cosas necesarias e importantes… Ésta… con vista a conocer al hombre y a la familia que habían elegido para que se enlazara (N.D.A: Ya es obvio a quien conocerá no?)… vio la percha donde su querido animal de compañía descansaba por lo general… esta estaba vacía y pensó que si había ido a dar un paseo nocturno… tal vez ya hubiese vuelto, y efectivamente la fría brisa que le caló los huesos cuando abrió las puertas del balcón le revelaron luego que su querido fénix estaba descansando sobre la percha que tenía junto a las macetas de los rosales, esperando pacientemente a que su dueña le permitiera el paso a la habitación, y así huir del frío de enero que aun azotaba.

La joven se disponía a darle una última mirada a los jardines de su mansión con una hermosa luna brindándoles resplandor… las exquisitas rosas que estaban a su alrededor refulgían con la pureza del blanco… y gracias a su hábil hechizo… el invierno que estaba por terminar no lograba dañarlas… el aroma de las mismas la extasió mientras con sus bellos ojos vislumbraba el horizonte… ¿Cómo sería su prometido?... ¿Qué clase de hombre había escogido su padre para ella?... un leve respingo dio su frágil cuerpo cuando una capa de viaje blanca cayo sobre sus hombros semi-desnudos, su hábil fénix había aprovechado su momentánea distracción para buscar algo y abrigarla mejor… 

Los ojos grises del ave penetraron los de la joven que lo recibió en su brazo derecho… como agradecimiento lo acarició con ternura… - Lo sé… Mavelus… yo también estoy impaciente… pero no me preocupo… si mi padre insiste en que los Malfoy están a nuestra altura…en todo sentido… no será una vergüenza o una desdicha para mi ese matrimonio… _Te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera… _- una figura perlada y de cuerpo traslúcido muy similar a ella se irguió a su lado - es la mejor forma de asimilarlo… - dijo ella con ligereza… sin inmutarse siquiera previamente por la presencia tan abrupta del ser - ¿acaso tu conoces a Malfoy? – le preguntó a la figura fantasmal que había a su lado… 

_Si… era uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre… pero cuando vinimos a Francia los lazos de amistad franquearon un poco… y teníamos contacto muy pocas veces… Pero te hablo por supuesto de tus futuros suegros… a su hijo nunca llegué a conocerlo… Narcissa (su madre y tu futura suegra) le dio a luz en el mismo año que yo tuve a tu hermana… _¿quiere decir que ese joven tiene… 23 años? - dijo la joven - ... _Efectivamente _– respondió la mujer con su acostumbrado tono neutral… la que era su hija permaneció con su infranqueable mirada fija en el horizonte, y su elegante figura cubierta con la capa mas blanca que la misma nieve… el hecho de saber que su prometido le llevaba tan solo dos escasos años le tranquilizó un poco… pues se imaginaba alguien de muchísima mas edad…estaba haciendo mucho frío y como llevaba tan poca ropa creyó que era mejor evitar una posible enfermedad… se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación… 

Una cosa mas… - dijo antes de entrar definitivamente… y la figura fantasmal de su madre le encaró - ¿Cuál… cual es su nombre_?... _– la mujer no se inmutó y negó delicadamente con la cabeza… - _No seas impaciente… si te preocupa el hecho de que no llegue a agradarte… descuida… ese joven y tu… están hechos el uno para el otro… _ - la joven alzó una ceja sarcástica - Te lo dice tu intuición o… - su voz con su acostumbrado tono escueto se quebró cuando un frío glacial le estremeció el cuerpo sin permitirle finalizar la frase… - _no… Yo no me guío de mi intuición… me guío de lo que las estrellas me dictan a pesar de estar muerta….Recuerda que aparte de mis aptitudes para la oclumancia y legeremancia yo era adivina… _La joven asintió escuetamente y entró a su habitación cerrando las puertas levemente tras de sí… 

Sus manos temblaron levemente cuando cerró la puerta… ¿Cómo demonios pretendía la mujer que le había traído a la vida que recordara esas estupideces si ni siquiera la conocía? Al menos no… como una hija conoce a su madre.... A pesar de que siempre quiso estar a la altura de su mentada familia… de hacerles sentir orgullosos… en su interior sabía que no había podido lograrlo… y eso era algo que se reprochaba cada uno de los días de su patética vida… su mirada recorrió con asco las paredes que le hubiesen visto crecer… había permanecido tras ellas 16 años de los 21 que tenía de vida… bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de tutores… institutrices… y sirvientes inútiles que siempre señalaban las diferencias entre su hermana y ella… o le hacían sentir mucho mas sola de lo que estaba con esa barrera de "señorita (la dueña)…sirviente (el que trabaja para ella)"… cruzando cuando demasiado no mas de dos o tres monosílabos por lo general…

Su familia… la altísima y renombrada familia Lourbuox Minouer; había acunado la vida de dos herederas; la primera de ellas… Miriel Lourbuox… fallecida tan solo unos pocos años atrás… todo gracias a su obsesión con la magia negra… creyendo así que el "señor tenebroso" la haría superior al unirse a él - sin notar que ya lo era – cometió el error mas garrafal de su vida… y siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo se había convertido en mortífaga consiguiendo que unos aurores le quitaran la vida… era ella la que siempre había tenido la verdadera atención del matrimonio Lourbuox Minouer… Si bien sus padres no eran de dar muestras de afecto abiertamente si le habían dedicado especial atención y esmero a su hija mayor… ¿Por qué?... Allondra Lourbuox… no lo sabía… 

Actualmente contaba con 21 años de edad… era la segunda y ahora única heredera… sobre sus hombros recaía una bendición y maldición a la vez, con la cual solo nacían un ser de cada diez millones… su familia era especial pues había engendrado dos seres con este tipo de habilidades… ella era ya la segunda… y a pesar de que tenía habilidades mágicas "diferentes" a las que solían apreciarse en la comunidad no muggle… sus padres se habían ocupado de reprimirla en un mansión de dimensiones exorbitantes, proveyéndola siempre de lo mejor… los mas finos instrumentos mágicos… las mas caras prendas y vestimentas… los mas calificados tutores, etc.… 

Todo… según su fallecida hermana… para protegerla… protegerla de la gente que no apreciaba sus cualidades… evitar que se infectara con lo mundano y teniendo el calibre mágico que poseía evitar que cruzara la calle o compartiera el aire con un común muggle o sangre sucia… había crecido sola… total y absolutamente sola… sin una madre que en las noches le diera un beso en su frente y le arrullara en su regazo si había una tormenta y tenía temor… o un padre que le enseñara a usar su primera varita… o que le hiciera vítores cuando realizara su primera poción con total y rotunda perfección.. (Como su familia exigía… total perfección y destacamento en todo lo que se exigiera o necesitara)…  

Por lo general… desde que cumplió los 5 años y la llevaron a vivir a esa casa… le visitaban… siempre para decirle unas cuantas palabras importantes… presentarle a un nuevo tutor… o traerle un juguete o regalo con el cual se entretuviese para luego marcharse nuevamente… su hermana… sin embargo… era una bruja al igual que ella de sangre limpia… común y corriente… llevaba a cabo hechizos con la varita… estudiaba en un colegio y tenía amigos y amigas… a Allondra aun le causaba ira el recuerdo de la cara de sorpresa de su padre cuando tuviese la edad suficiente y le dijese que deseaba asistir a Beauxbatons…. 

Sin embargo… en el fondo… muy en el fondo ella se los agradecía…. Pues no era ella una niña malcriada que se preocupara por nimiedades como el amor o querer una familia con muchos hijos… a pesar de tener una vida de lujos… el derroche u la ostentosidad no era para ella lo primordial… no mostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad… tenía un excelente tacto para percatarse de las intenciones de las personas… y se había convertido en una digna mujer merecedora de llevar en alto y con suficiente orgullo el apellido de los Lourbuox Minouer. 

Con el tiempo había desarrollado una excelente habilidad en las artes… las melodías que esgrimía al viento con su violín eran si bien muy tristes… preciosas y cargadas de sentimiento… las flores que solía criar resplandecían con toda su belleza y alrededor de la casa habían espectaculares lienzos que ella misma hiciera tras levantarse de una noche tormentosa y tener un sueño hermoso o simplemente ver una foto que le gustase… tenía una hermosa y bien educada voz aunque no le agradase cantar…. como también había desarrollado su nivel mágico hasta tal punto de poder realizar un Avada Kedavra con solo cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse lo suficiente…

Su única compañía a lo largo de su vida había sido su fénix Mavelus… un regalo… el mas especial que había recibido de su padre… un espécimen único en su clase… al tener un color negro brillante y destellos plateados en su plumaje… (Solían ser totalmente rojos y algunos jugar con tonalidades rojizas y doradas) su pico era largo y fino y sus bellos ojos eran grises… como el cielo antes de una torrencial tormenta… poca gente había tenido el honor de verlo… pero los que lo había hecho se habían quedado sin habla al ver tan raro animal… que… aparte de sus habilidades comunes como fénix y sus peculiares características físicas… había desarrollado una inteligencia quizás superior a la de un humano… 

Se acercó a su escritorio con paso flojo… La cerradura que tenía el cajón superior del mismo, cedió ante la fina llave de plata que Allondra había introducido en el…. Un hermoso forro de cuero negro envolvía las dimensiones de lo que parecía un cuaderno… y efectivamente… la muchacha con delicadeza sacó del forro un diario de tapa roja como la sangre… sus bordes habían sido hilados con hebras de oro… y en una esquina inferior tenía labrado en el mismo material las letras _Allondra Lourbuox Minouer… _Era ese… uno de lo tantos regalos costosísimos y únicos en su clase que hubiese recibido por parte de Gabrielle Lourbuox… que si bien, en muy contadas veces le había demostrado afinidad como su padre; siempre le desbordaba en regalos que a la larga ella sin admitirlo apreciaba con todo su corazón… Se sentó en la silla y algo cansada se apoyó en el alto respaldo de la misma. Se apartó unos bucles que se habían liberado de la cinta que los recogía con ligereza y se dispuso a buscar _ese día… _

A lo largo de las páginas del diario dejó que escaparan varias de sus muy escasas sonrisas cuando veía pétalos de rosas blancas… o rojas… secas por el tiempo… en algunos lugares había disecado la rosa completa para que el olor se impregnara de las páginas donde plasmase su vida… sus ojos se entrecerraron al distinguir la fecha… la fecha del único día de su existencia En el cual no se sintió fuera del mundo… la única vez que se sintió… _con vida… _

_Querido diario: _

_Soy yo de nuevo… hoy… es mi cumpleaños numero 11… Ya me acostumbre a ni siquiera inmutarme cuando recibo más regalos de lo normal o una tarjeta de felicitación de algún tío o familiar que se recuerde… Gracias a la conmemoración del día…mi padre a accedido a que valla un rato al callejón diagon… acompañada por supuesto de mi hermana…He ido varias veces pero no tiene nada de que impresionarse… es una callejón Inglés donde se concentran tiendas de brujería y esas cosas… yo fui acompañada como dije antes de mi hermana y algunos elfos… vaya criaturas de ser inútiles… tiraron todos los paquetes que Miriel compró y ella se quedó a mitad de calle reprendiéndoles…_

_Bueno… en cierta forma no estuvo tan mal pues yo pude darme una escapadita e ir a una tienda especial que visito siempre (bueno las escasas veces que voy) que paseo por el callejón… el lugar está atestado de cosas extrañas, como algunos objetos muggles y muchos libros de magos y brujas que tienen cantidad de años allí… a mi me apasiona la lectura y por eso fui a echar un vistazo… en el camino me topé con un idiota que me tropezó y casi me tira al piso… no te puedo negar que a pesar de tener alrededor de trece años ese niño de cabello rubio platinado y muy bien arreglado era muy lindo…. _

_Bien regresando a lo anterior… una vez en la tienda me sonreí a mi misma pues la señora Thiorella… una anciana de gafas enormes y cabello amarillo casi en su totalidad veteado de gris… me saludo con cordialidad y a pesar de tener muchísimo tiempo en no asistir al lugar se acordaba de mi… la tienda no estaba muy llena… solo uno que otro mago de aspecto despistado que revisaba unos enchufes o algo así que usan los muggles y una bruja de muy reducido tamaño que veía los amuletos y las bolas de cristal._

_Mi sorpresa fue la cantidad de libros que hasta ahora hay…Casi llenan 15 anaqueles de los mas grandes!!! (claro… cabe destacar que la tienda tiene varios niveles inferiores y superiores, aunque yo permanecí en la planta principal) no superan los de mi casa pero vi muchos títulos interesantes… tratando de  tomar uno que estaba bien alto intenté usar la telequinesia y transportarlo a mis manos pero como aun necesito algo de práctica el libro casi me cae en la cabeza de no ser por un joven de profundos ojos grises que con su varita lo detuvo en el aire justo a tiempo… lo mas curioso es que cuando me lo iba a entregar mis manos que estaban ocultas tras unos guantes no pudieron evitar palpar un extraño cosquilleo y estremecer todo mi cuerpo… por un momento sus ojos grises muy calculadores y fríos por cierto se fijaron profundamente en los míos y sin poder evitarlo ambos nos sonrojamos… (Otra cosa algo irónica es que era el mismo joven de hace un rato…) Es la primera vez que me ocurre!!! Y tengo que decir que el cosquilleo de mi estomago no fue desagradable… me pasaron otras tantas cosas como el regaño que recibí de mi hermana cuando al salir de la tienda con varios libros me encontró, tras según ella hora y media de estar buscándome... por supuesto que me ocurrieron otras cosas… algunas sin mucha importancia o tonterías… pero dado que estoy algo cansada por el viaje y abrumada por la experiencia… no escribiré mas por esta vez…_

_Hasta la próxima… _

_Allondra…_

Las finas y esmeradas florituras de su caligrafía ocuparon ese día algo apurruñadas cuatro páginas completas del diario en el cual día a día desde que cumplió sus 10 años escribía sin falta todo cuanto acontecía en su vida… por supuesto gracias a un encantamiento reductor… el libro permanecía en tamaño común… pues era de infinitas hojas… o al menos hasta que ella deseara continuar con lo que allí escribía… algo cansada comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo desfallecía por el sueño así que decidió ir a acostarse.. Pues el día de mañana… sería decisivo y marcaría un punto imborrable en su vida...

************  

Era ya de mañana… por lo general el se levantaba muy temprano para aprovechar al máximo el día… acababa de llegar del entrenamiento mágico que realizaba cada día si no junto a su padre; solo… el de hoy había sido extenuante al usar armaduras encantadas para luchar contra ellas… tanto así que su cuerpo transpiraba mas de lo normal… los mechones delanteros de su cabello algo mas largo caían rebeldes hacia delante… rápidamente se liberó de las ropas sudadas y envolviendo parte de su cuerpo en una toalla blanca se dispuso a esperar que el sudor cesara para poder bañarse… 

Por su bien esculpido torso caían perladas gotas de sudor… en su cabeza había solo un pensamiento que le hubiese acompañado desde que salió del living de la casa la noche anterior cuando hablo con su padre… ese era sin duda… _su compromiso… _tocando el tema pensó con algo de ironía que nunca en su vida se había enamorado… tal vez a esas alturas tampoco lo haría… durante su estancia en Hogwarts había tenido sus "aventuritas" y deslices… ninguna de ellas llego a mayores… si hubiese sentido algún atractivo por una mujer que le proviniera desde lo mas recóndito de su ser habría sido solo en aquella ocasión…

Constando que era solo un niño aun… había ido al callejón Diagon con su padre a comprar las cosas necesarias para su tercer curso de Hogwarts… contaba ya con sus trece años y como había salido con muy buenas calificaciones del segundo curso Lucius le había ofrecido que paseará por allí y se comprara algo que le gustara mientras el atendía unos asuntos con un mago algo anciano en el Caldero Chorreante… 

Recordara tal como si hubiese ocurrido ayer que caminaba distraído por la calle viendo las diferentes personas que allí transitaban y discriminándolas en su mente por como vestían o lucían… fue en uno de esos instantes en que chocó abruptamente con una niña… tenía unos ojos profundamente azules… pero no un azul celeste como estaba acostumbrado a ver… eran de un intenso azul rey con un gris opaco muy diferente del suyo propio… se entremezclaban ambos colores en una misteriosa y superior combinación… tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche al igual que toda la vestimenta que llevaba a excepción de un vestido blanco muy elaborado… Draco no se disculpó ni la niña tampoco… esta solo le miró con profunda insolencia y superioridad y se marchó caminando con paso algo rápido… 

El se quedó pensando algún rato… nadie… ni siquiera una niña!!! – Que fuera tan linda cabía destacar -  Le trataba así a Draco Malfoy… fue en ese instante donde la divisó a los lejos…. y se percató que se dirigía a la tienda de la señora Thiorella de donde curiosamente él venía… y sin dudarlo dos veces la siguió… La obligaría a disculparse… _aunque nadie le dijo que esa terquedad e insolencia… le iban a resultar profundamente atractivas luego… _

Con cierto sigilo la observó durante largo rato paseando en el lugar… no sabía porque pero esa extraña niña aparte de ser muy pero muy bonita emanaba un aura misteriosa y de superioridad de sus poros… Draco supo por la forma de caminar y de los pocos gestos que realizó que era tenía unos modales sumamente correctos y perfectos, y por las ropas que vestía se veía… era muy adinerada… 

El muchacho de 23 años soltó una risa floja cuando otro recuerdo le llego a su mente… el Draco que en ese instante habría tenido 13 años… había pensado que estaba loca, cuando entre una de las estanterías pudo verla tomando un libro con la mano enguantada en cuero negro… El calor que hacía por el verano era abrasador, y ella llevaba unos gruesos guantes como temiendo ensuciarse o protegiéndose de algo más que el frío que en esos momentos no hacía… 

Su mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando notó que no utilizaba varita mágica…. No era una bruja común y corriente… sino una _Propemagique _*(N.D.A Revisar al final)_… aunque tampoco tenía mucha experiencia…_ El era un brujo común y corriente, pero lo que su cultura general le aportaba a sus trece años… le llevaba a conocer que los Propemagique para realizar magia deben tener mucho desarrollo de la misma y esmerada concentración…. 

Cosa de lo que en ese instante carecía esa niña… Draco nunca comprendió porque… pero detuvo en el instante preciso un libro de un volumen sorprendente para evitar que le cayera en la cabeza a esa insolente… Para enmendar su "debilidad" pensó en tomarlo y comprarlo para molestarla nada mas pues lo veía con interés en la mano del joven… pues ni siquiera sabía de que trataba… pero un impulso… una fuerte determinación de esos ojos azulados le impidieron que lo llevara a cabo… el no retiró la mirada, pero tanto ella como el se vieron obligados a hacerlo luego cuando sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal terminando el algo nuevo para ambos… algo que significaba debilidad e inexperiencia… cosa prohibida en sus respectivas familias…. _Se habían sonrojado… _

Draco contempló atónito como ella tomaba el libro delicadamente de sus manos... en su propio ensimismamiento se le había pronunciado para que lo tomara provocando que el leve sonrojo que ya se disipaba volviera con mas intensidad que la vez anterior… sus miradas chocaron de desprovisto y Draco sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó que era otra que había caído en sus encantos… al tomar el libro se había estremecido… y algo incómoda con la situación había pronunciado un ligero agradecimiento seguido de una elegante reverencia y marchándose con su cabello negro algo ensortijado bailando al compás de su elegante caminar….

Sumido en sus pensamientos pasó al baño ataviado en fina porcelana blanca por doquier… La bañera engalanada con su respectivo baño de agua tibia y burbujas con esencia a hierbabuena le esperaba como todos los días… Su cuerpo esbelto y pálido pero muy bien formado se introdujo con pesadumbre en el agua… se sintió extasiado cuando sus músculos en general se relajaron por el contacto tibio del fluido burbujeante… 

Su cabello ahora empapado corría con gracia en varias direcciones enmarcando ese gesto impasible y misterioso que se había desarrollado con el tiempo… Sus ojos grises eran como dos fríos iceberg de hielo esperando que llegase un día alguien que pudiese brindarles calor o simplemente vida… por su cara se extraviaron numerosas gotas cuando juntó sus manos simulando un cuenco y se empapó… tal vez esa niña habría significado algo fuerte en su vida… le había arrebatado el primer sonrojo de su existencia… pero para él… era un ser nulo… totalmente inexistente e inalcanzable… ahora tenía un nuevo destino… si bien no saltaba de alegría tampoco iba a echarse a llorar o protestar… no… no el que era un Malfoy… ya sabía el que si a la primera impresión no le agradaba… su madre sería la primera en imponerle las mas difíciles pruebas con motivo de intimidarla o hacerla equivocarse… demostrando así que no era propia y romper con el compromiso… 

Cuando ya estuvo hastiado de pensar en lo mismo por mas de 45 minutos en el baño se envolvió en una toalla y salió… sobre su cama engalanada estaba el atuendo que usaría ese día… tal vez su madre había pasado a su habitación en su ausencia estando en el cuarto de baño y se habría asegurado de que se viera a la perfección imponiendo una vez mas la importancia y altura de los Malfoy… 

Cuando terminó de arreglarse tenía unos pantalones negros de corte rectos exactos a su medida… sin un centímetro más ni un centímetro menos… una camisa de vestir gris fuerte que iba por dentro del pantalón resaltando si porte elegante y su espalda bien desarrollada… y para no hacerle ver demasiado cargado en ropa una túnica gris pálido a juego perfecto con sus ojos. Repasó alrededor de 6 veces su imagen con sumo escrutinio, buscando algún hilo de las prendas sueltos, una pequeña mancha en sus pulidos zapatos o un cabello rebelde que no se adecuara bien… aunque lucían arreglados; desde que había cumplido sus 18 había sustituido su peinado con el cabello hacia atrás por uno mas jovial donde los mechones delanteros tenían caída libre hacia su rostro y la parte posterior algo mas ordenada… 

El vaporizador del perfume impregno el cuerpo y parte de la habitación del joven de un olor tenue pero muy elegante, se dispuso de sus comunes prendas como su reloj en metálico macizo totalmente forjado en oro blanco único para el… El anillo de los Malfoy que recibió a sus 18 por cumplir la mayoría de edad y cargar con él, nuevas responsabilidades se lucía orgullosamente en su mano derecha, y tal vez mas adelante le correspondería sustituir por una argolla fina de matrimonio… 

Con la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón salió con paso elegante de la habitación algo sombría… Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del ala este de su casa… al ser mayor y mas responsable le habían dado un ala completa de la casa obsequiándole alrededor de 20 de las 350 habitaciones de la prominente mansión Malfoy… aunque por supuesto no eran todas para dormir… algunas eran despachos, bibliotecas (en su ala el contaba con alrededor de 5), salones de música, salones donde se guardaban los viejos juguetes de Draco, los trofeos de el y su padre, etc.… otras eran cámaras secretas para evitar los espías o simplemente cuartos de ropa para que Narcissa guardara su poco modesta colección…

Cuando llegó al rellano de la casa principal (*2) se dispuso a bajar las escaleras… ¿habría llegado ya su prometida?... Él por supuesto no iba a rebajarse preguntando… pues eso demostraría que estaba nervioso o en tal caso impaciente… una debilidad que debía estar totalmente ausente de TODO Malfoy… al llegar sin darse cuenta al salón de recibimiento notó que estaba la chimenea humeante a un fuego flojo… las cortinas blancas estaban corridas dejando penetrar por los cristales de los amplísimos ventanales la luz algo oscurecida del sol a causa de las nubes que había ese día… dado que se denotaba no había nadie y ni su padre, ni su madre estaban por allí se dispuso a ir a desayunar solo como estaba ya acostumbrado… si su prometida no llegaba en la mañana entonces el no perdería mas tiempo e iría al Ministerio por algunos documentos que le eran necesarios y a cerciorarse de que todo marchara con normalidad cosa que era común desde que Lord Voldemort hubiese caído… 

Con algo de flojera comenzó a ingerir su avena mientras con la mano libre llenaba unas tostadas de mermelada por un movimiento grácil de su varita… estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando… Draco Malfoy!!!!! Se puede saber porque demonios no hacéis caso de lo que te he corregido ya no se cuantas millones de veces!!!! - Narcissa entraba con paso fuerte al comedor sin perder esa insolencia y elegancia que le caracterizaba y por supuesto sin subir demasiado el tono de su voz… Draco la miró vacilante y en seguida notó que por su ensimismamiento de hace unos instantes había puesto demasiada mermelada en el pan y su madre ahora se quejaba de la falta de modales que había adquirido… - 

Draco por dios!!! Se que hay días en los que tienes que salir apurado… y como desayunas solo no llegó a molestarme que ahorraras tiempo haciendo eso!!! – Dijo señalando el pan que ahora había pasado de flotar junto al cuchillo a estar en el plato con un exceso algo exagerado de mermelada – el se paso una mano distraído por el cabello y continúo comiendo mientras su madre tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa… 

Tu padre ha tenido que ir arreglar unos asuntos de último momento a Francia – Narcissa agregó en vista de la mirada penetrante de su hijo esperando que por el umbral de la puerta pasara otra persona… luego alzó una ceja… ¿a Francia?... ¿que tenía tanta importancia para que viajara a otro país? – Por supuesto se fue en un traslador desde muy temprano... Si te importa saber para que… fue a hablar con el señor Lourbuox, al parecer Allondra (tu prometida) esta algo delicada de salud y quería pedirle un favor a Lucius… será él mismo quien la acompañe a venir… a mas tardar estarán aquí antes del atardecer, por esto de que Allondra transportará mucho equipaje y necesitan una serie de permisos… agregó Narcissa con ligereza como quien comenta el tiempo… 

Así que te agradeceré termines tus asuntos en el ministerio por lo menos dos horas antes… no sabemos a que atenernos pues pueden llegar previamente a lo estipulado… y no quiero que a los Malfoy se les señale de impuntual… -  agregó con tono indiferente mientras le hacía una seña de que se podía levantar si tenía que irse en vista de que había terminado… 

********************** 

El día… tal como había llegado se había ido… el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse permitiendo que la noche abrazara con sus fauces la vida terrestre de algunos puntos del globo terráqueo… exactamente en Inglaterra en la mansión de los Malfoy entraba con paso triunfal y engreído Lucius Malfoy… de su brazo venía con paso elegante una joven de aproximadamente unos 21 años… pasaron juntos al recibidor y su mirada altiva reconoció inmediatamente a Narcissa Malfoy cuando la recibió escueta pero elegantemente…

Allondra querida… es un placer poder al fin conocerte…. – la joven aludida se deshizo del brazo de Lucius y se reverencio delicadamente para Narcissa que le respondió luego con un ligero beso en la mejilla – para mi es un placer igualmente señora Malfoy, muchas gracias por haberme escogido como la prometida de vuestro hijo… Sus palabras sonaban arrastradas pero por cortesía y el buen nombre de su familia parecía orgullosa de pronunciarlas… estaba algo ensimismada cuando la invitaron a sentarse y le dejaron sola para ir a buscar a su prometido… 

El ama de llaves terminaba de escuchar lo que la señorita deseaba para tomar cuando las puertas de roble pintadas de blanco con detalles dorados se abrieron de par en par con queda y en el umbral se vio a un joven… Allondra que no se había dado cuenta le pareció extraño cuando la mujer hizo una pronunciada reverencia y excusándose salió por una puerta trasera del salón… El joven carraspeó llamando la atención de la persona que le esperaba…

Su mirada azulada pasó de pensativa y escrutiñadora a la persona que había carraspeado…. Algo apenada se puso en pie por no haberle notado antes y un hombre como ella calculó de 23 años se acercó a ella con paso determinante y decidido… ella sonrió enmarcando la belleza de su rostro, a pesar de que su sonrisa no era totalmente sincera, hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano… Draco se agachó ligeramente y besó con delicadeza la mano delgada de la joven… 

Un placer conocerla… soy Draco Malfoy – Dijo con su tono superior tratando de intimidarla aunque sin embargo no lo logró – El placer es mío… soy Allondra Lourbuox Minouer…. – la voz de la joven era un susurro delicado que llegó con prontitud al sistema nervioso del joven que le escuchaba… lo que sucedió después ninguno de ellos pudo preverlo… Una corriente fría de aire entró en la habitación misteriosamente agitando las ropas de los presentes y el cabello de Allondra… fue por primera vez que luego de esto se vieron directa y prolongadamente a los ojos… 

Ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro… el escrutinio y la frialdad eran las mejores y principales armas empleadas por ambos en esos momentos… Draco vislumbró que su cabello negro era largísimo y se formaba en delicados bucles que ahora le caían con gracia hacia delante… sus ojos eran profundamente azul-grisáceo y refulgían con cierta malicia que le resultó atractiva… al mismo instante ella vio la superioridad de su porte y sus ojos grises… por un momento sintió su cuerpo flaquear.. El viento le había agitado el cabello rubio platinado que enmarcaba su rostro misterioso y gallardo… por un instante el latir de ambos corazones sincronizó palpitando con suma intensidad trayéndoles a ambos el recuerdo de un pasado… __

Pasado que a partir de ese instante marcaría sus vidas como ellos no se lo imaginaban… un suspiro escapo de los labios de Allondra… _eres…. Eres tú!!!  - _Dijo en un tono poco audible para Draco… pero que comprendió a la perfección a que se refería ella… y porque…. Le parecía terriblemente conocida… ellos… _ya se habían visto… _e irónicamente estaban destinados a encontrarse nuevamente… Ahora… una jugarreta del destino haría que dos de los más puros linajes de magos de Europa se entrelazara en la unión mas fuerte vista en mucho tiempo en ambas familias… 

Ese era… el momento preciso… la unión de El Linaje De Un Sangre Limpia…….

Continuará…… 

Notas de autora:

Bien… tengo que decir que he pasado cuatro días hasta que finalmente lo he conseguido…. Este no es un fic Draco- hermione (aunque me ENCANTAN ^_^!!!) o… donde se incluyan directamente todos los personajes…. Aquí los protagonistas ya me imagino vieron de quienes se trataban…viven unas circunstancias algo diferentes que el odio y las clases sociales diferentes… Bien espero les guste y pues… así es como les presento mi nuevo proyecto ^_^!!!! Les prometo va a envolver una historia de amor, odio, misterio, y el orgullo de dos seres que se interpondrá sobre todas las cosas….

Respuestas a las Interrogantes:

_Propemagique: _algo de mi invención :P…. los Propemagique son seres como su nombre les designa "magia limpia" que provienen de familias muy exclusivas de sangre pura que prevalece por generaciones… Ellos o ellas no requieren de una varita para utilizar su magia y desarrollan aptitudes en la misma inigualables… a lo largo del fic iré agregándole otras habilidades a alondra aparte de la telequinesia. _*2:_ cuando me refiero a "casa principal" me refiero a la parte mas importante de la mansión Malfoy pues esta divida en casa principal, ala este y ala oeste…el ala este es ocupada por Draco y próximamente por Allondra y el ala Oeste por el matrimonio Malfoy, pensaran que es algo tedioso caminar tanto para ir a desayunar o simplemente salir… pero cuando sea el momento de llevar a cabo mas escenas en la casa de los Malfoy seré mas explícita con esto 

Ahora sin más que agregar me retiro sin antes mencionar que cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacérmela llegar en un mail a : yorlanysm@hotmail.com en lo que me sea posible prometo leerlo y responderlo, y si no… en un review… 

No pretendo obtener NINGUN LUCRO con este fic… solo he tomado algunos personajes de J.K.ROWLIN para hacer el fic y por supuesto Allondra que es propio… para entretenerles un rato…

Ah si!! Aquellos que gocen de acción y misterio les advierto que este fic es total y absolutamente romántico… así que puede llegar a parecerles aburrido, tal vez… TAL VEZ… en el futuro se incluyan escenas de acción… pero eso irá con el tiempo… sin mas que agregar… se despido

Kisuna


	2. Nuevas vidas

Capítulo 2: 

Nuevas vidas…. 

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Allondra… _eres…. Eres tú!!!  - _Dijo en un tono poco audible para Draco… pero que comprendió a la perfección a que se refería ella… y porque…. Le parecía terriblemente conocida… ellos… _ya se habían visto… _e irónicamente estaban destinados a encontrarse nuevamente… Sin embargo ninguno disipó las especulaciones del otro dado que en ese instante entro Narcissa del brazo de Lucius seguidos de un mayordomo elegantemente vestido para anunciar que la cena ya estaba servida…. 

Una mirada severa de Narcissa obligó a Draco a ser cortés… Que de mala gana invitó a Allondra a caminar de su brazo… La muchacha parecía hacer todo por inercia… como si fuera la escena de una obra predeterminada que ya hubiese ensayado determinadas veces… Su mirada recorría algo distraída los alrededores del pasillo por donde caminaban, temía volver a verlo cara a cara… volver a toparse con su mirada gris y darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas… Darse cuenta de que ella y el ya se conocían era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto… Pues al haber sido una persona totalmente desconocida podría optar por indiferencia y educación…. Pero al saber que el joven le hubo ayudado una vez… le ataba en cierta forma a estarle agradecida aunque solo hubiese evitado que un libro le cayera en la cabeza… cosa que con solo ella moverse habría evitado… Sin embargo aprovechó que su prometido también estaba algo distraído o que no deseaba verle y con cierto escrutinio le recorrió con la mirada…

Era mucho más alto que ella… Su porte elegante y algo arrogante, a pesar de no intimidarle – en ese momento - le parecía terriblemente imponente… Sus ojos grises jugaban papel importante en el misterio que envolvía su gallardo rostro… Sus labios eran delgados y ahora se curvaban en un gesto serio… el brazo del cual iba tomada era fornido y muy bien esculpido lo que significaba que el mago entrenaba gran cantidad de tiempo, dado que no era fácil lograr estar tan esbelto y fornido a la vez… para sus adentros sonrió… no solo era de muy buena familia… no solo era sangre limpia… sino que también… _era muy guapo… _

El había notado la mirada escrutiñadora de ella sobre si mismo… Sin embargo… no se había inmutado siquiera pues el había hecho lo mismo con ella… De mala gana la había tomado del brazo, pero ahora se sentía terriblemente cómodo con ella caminando con tal gracia a su lado… Tenía unos entornados y profundos ojos azules veteados de gris tratando fallidamente de ocultarse tras unas espesas y rizadas pestañas; algo mas maduros que los que llegó a ver 10 años atrás pues estaba 100% seguro de que era ella, la misma niña de aquella ocasión… tenía el cabello un poco mas abajo de su cintura, y caía como una cascada… negro; sedoso y algo ensortijado en graciosos bucles… a pesar de que era mas baja que el tenía muy buena estatura y era hasta mas esbelta que su madre (teniendo en cuenta que Narcissa a pesar de haber tenido ya un hijo conservaba su figura exacta, totalmente delgada y perfecta)… su cintura era pequeña y estaba bien proporcionada en todos los lugares en los cuales Draco por lo general se fijaba al ver una mujer… Sin darse cuenta gracias al examen visual que le realizaban al otro habían llegado ya al comedor principal… 

Un salón rectangular de dimensiones impactantes para ser solo un comedor… tenía dos grandes ventanales que ahora con las cortinas recogidas permitían ver la luna llena que hacía esa noche… La chimenea emitía leves sonidos cuando la madera se quebraba al ser consumida por el fuego con lentitud… Lucius ayudó a Narcissa a sentarse en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular que tenía lugares para alrededor de 16 personas y el tomo asiento como la cabeza de la familia en el otro extremo. Draco guió a Allondra al centro de la mesa en el extremo que daba cara contraria a la chimenea y los ventanales, le corrió la silla y la ayudó a sentarse, para luego rodear la amplia mesa y hacerlo el.

La mesa se engalanaba con un precioso mantel blanco hilado con detalles de finos hilos plateados que hacían florituras de diversas formas que Allondra no tenía intenciones de averiguar que eran en ese momento… La preciosa vajilla de fina porcelana alemana era totalmente blanca con detalles que hacían juego con el mantel que se lucía sobre la mesa ahora… La cubertería... mas brillante de lo normal le indicaba el grado de perfección que apreciaban como "suficiente" los Malfoy… Alrededor del majestuoso salón habían apostadas bases altas de plata forjada, y sobre ella se lucían torneados jarrones de cristal reluciente que ahora se engalanaban de flores blancas y algunas hadas que revoloteaban alrededor de las mismas haciéndolas brillar con suma gracia… del techo alto guindaba un candelabro labrado en plata cuyas velas refulgían contra las dimensiones curveadas del mismo.

Narcissa sonreía con flojera mientras Lucius le relataba los pormenores del viaje… habían tardado el tiempo exacto que se había estipulado y por medidas de seguridad tanto para él como para Allondra (ambos eran de muy buenas, familias, con muchísimo dinero y siempre hay envidias y odios) habían utilizado diferentes medios de viaje… Los alimentos ya habían llenado los respectivos platos y a pesar de que se veían exquisitos Allondra no tenía ni pizca de hambre… sentía los fríos ojos de Draco examinarla con sumo escrutinio y atención… 

_¿Por qué pasa tanto tiempo?... será acaso ya una eternidad?... su mirada… esa mirada cargada de frialdad… de indiferencia… ¿por qué  me recorre de esa manera? Siento… Siento como si estuviera desnudándome esa pared de hielo que reflejan sus ojos grises… _Los pensamientos de Allondra la abrumaban de tal forma que había estallado un fuerte dolor en su cabeza… tanto… que no se dio cuenta cuando Lucius hizo un comentario acerca de los inútiles del traslador que se negaban a entregárselos por ser una prenda tan costosa la que hubiesen enviado para transportarse… comentario que la incluía a ella directamente pidiendo su intervención… ella salió de manera abrupta de sus pensamientos dando un respingo; se disculpó y para no parecer grosera acotó conformidad por lo dicho con Lucius y agregó unas cuantas palabras mas para volver al espectral silencio que había sumido entre ella y Draco…

Tampoco ingirió ni una gota del vino tinto que le hubiesen servido para brindar por su llegada… Lo único que le exigía su cuerpo en ese instante era salir corriendo de ese lugar y refugiarse sola en su alcoba bien lejana a ese lugar en Francia… continuar con su solitaria vida y no sentir esa vulnerabilidad que le causaba la intimidante mirada que tenía desde hace bastante tiempo sobre ella… 

Tras las explicación de Lucius todos los Malfoy a lo largo del resto de la comida permanecieron en un insolente e incómodo silencio, y de forma muy discreta miraban a Allondra que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos dado que las pocas veces que ingería alimento lo hacía muy despacio aunque haciendo gala de sus perfectos y destacados modales… solo aceptó la manzanilla que había pedido antaño en el recibidor a una señora muy anciana que supuso era el ama de llaves o algo así pues ahora no tenía cabeza para averiguar la jerarquía de cada una de las personas de la servidumbre de los Malfoy…

Cuando la cena hubo terminado los dueños de la casa se despidieron y en la sala contigua usaron un traslador hacia el otro lado de la casa para evitar caminar el largo trecho... Dejando solos así… a Draco y a Allondra que recordando acababa prácticamente de llegar… no sabía donde dormiría… El joven la ayudó a levantarse pero como no vio ninguna intención en la joven de tomarle el brazo el tampoco se lo ofreció prefiriendo que caminara a su lado… - acompáñame por favor… - dijo el con su acostumbrada indiferencia mientras Allondra salía primero del comedor… 

El la guió hasta el final de ese mismo pasillo y atravesando una puerta de roble pintada de negro salieron al rellano del ala Este… (ella supuso era otra especie de traslador o pasadizo para evitar la jocosa caminata hacia prácticamente el otro extremo de la casa)… área ocupada por Draco… el le indicó que le siguiera rompiendo el sepulcral silencio por unos instantes, mientras la joven se limitó a asentir levemente… subieron una amplia escalera y tomaron rumbo hacia la derecha…- Si vas hacia el otro extremo están la biblioteca, el despacho y otros salones de ese tipo… hacia acá – dijo señalando por donde caminaban – están las habitaciones principales y de huéspedes - dijo Draco de forma cordial ante la mirada confundida de la joven que repasaba todo atenta… Pensó que tal vez el no la guiaría siempre y era mejor aprenderse el camino de memoria si no quería perderse… 

Una vez al final del largo pasillo con numerosas puertas tomaron rumbo esta vez hacia la izquierda dado que había una intersección… Draco se detuvo hasta el final del pasillo mientras Allondra ya cansada por tanto caminar por pasillos donde solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos y se veía por medio de antorchas entre cada puerta exhalaba con elegancia y miraba una gruesa puerta de roble que sobresalía mas de lo normal… el rubio notó el interés de Allondra en la puerta y agregó con simplicidad… Esa es mi habitación… la tuya será esta…

Señaló una puerta que estaba en frente alejada por unos cincuenta pasos mas… la muchacha alzó una ceja cuestionándose el porque de la tan pronunciada cercanía entre ambas habitaciones pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos… – Ven – Le dijo con cordialidad… 

De su túnica grisácea sacó una delicada llave de metal y la introdujo en la cerradura de plata… le abrió gentilmente la puerta y la muchacha se introdujo en la habitación seguida de Draco que sacó la llave de la cerradura y se la entregó a Allondra… - Yo tengo otra copia por cualquier problema que se presente… pero descuida… no me pienso aprovechar de eso – agregó ante la mirada de indignación de Allondra – Gracias… - dudó en llamarlo por su nombre pero el pareció no darse cuenta del duelo mental que vivía Allondra por lo cual continúo - Esta habitación la escogió mi madre para ti… pero si no es de tu agrado, mañana puedes ver las demás del ala y elegir la que mas te guste… aunque claro… aun no la has visto pues estamos en el recibidor… - señaló una puerta doble que frente a ellos estaba cerrada – la llave de la que te hablé solo tiene acceso hasta esta parte, de aquí en adelante solo se puede pasar con el consentimiento del ocupante… 

La muchacha asintió pensativa y luego agregó con simplicidad… - Eh… No… ésta…. Esta bien… gracias… - ella estaba algo nerviosa y si sus cosas al parecer ya estaban arregladas allí para que se iba a mudar… la habitación estaba segura sería preciosa… y si se diera el caso de necesidad de cambiarse tal vez no se lo comunicaría precisamente a el… El joven se disponía a marcharse cuando el umbral de la puerta ella le detuvo – Espera!!... quería… quería saber si… ah… - suspiró intentando recuperar la calma - ¿hay cerca alguna terraza?... Draco alzó una ceja confuso pero negó con la cabeza…

Lo mas parecido a una terraza es el balcón que tiene curiosamente esta habitación… pero la terraza propiamente esta hacia el otro extremo del ala… cerca del despacho… ¿Por qué? Necesitas ir ahorita?... si es urgente yo puedo guiarte… No… descuida… esta bien… podrá esperar hasta mañana… - agregó ella sin mirarle… - es que… esperaba a alguien… pero… tal vez no llegue esta noche… La mirada confusa de Draco la recorrió de arriba a abajo pero soltó un leve – que tengas Buena noche – y salió dejando la puerta abierta… Allondra dio tres pasos largos y lo siguió… pero cuando llegó afuera la puerta que estaba algo lejos de la suya ya se cerraba… algo acongojada cerró levemente su puerta y pasó el cerrojo…

Así que…. Hoy comienza tu nueva vida…. – se dijo para si misma…- Con cierto recelo abrió las puertas y se sonrió por los buenos gustos de Narcissa Malfoy… La habitación que observaba tenía dimensiones muy parecidas a la suya… o la que dejase cerrada cuando salió hacía unas horas de Francia…. La repasó algo curiosa mientras pensaba donde habrían guardado sus cosas… Estaba aun en el recibidor que tenía un juego de muebles ingleses de siglos atrás conservados en perfecto estado… apostados sobre una alfombra árabe de bordados exquisitos y muy sobrios… 

La "pequeña" habitación tenía decorados en azul plomo y plateados… contaba con una chimenea que calentaba su entorno en general… junto a la chimenea estaba un escritorio algo sencillo con algunas cajas que contenían algunos de sus sombreros y guantes encima… algunos metros alejado del escritorio estaba un exorbitante cuadro de un paisaje cuyas dimensiones partían desde escasos centímetros del suelo hasta un metro mas abajo del alto techo…. Ella miró largo rato el cuadro con cierto recelo… pero dado que solo era de un paisaje supuso que no tendría ningún espía por allí rondando… había dos puertas a cada lado de la cama de dosel alejadas por unos cuantos pasos… 

Una de ellas era el acceso al baño de cerámicas blancas sumamente pulidas y granitos blancos para el tope que sostenía el amplio espejo que reflejaba el lavabo… el baño tenía curiosamente una puerta en relieve de una sirena y la joven descifró donde estaban sus cosas cuando pasó a un magnífico vestier donde mágicamente estaba arreglada toda su ropa y en resquicios especiales las elegantes valijas de viaje… Al salir de nuevo para terminar de inspeccionar su nuevo cuarto descubrió junto a la puerta del vestier una peinadora de magnífica madera blanca y una pequeña butaca algo graciosa para que se sentase con comodidad cuando fuese a peinar su larga cabellera… 

Algo mas alejado de la peinadora estaban unas magníficas puertas de cristal cubiertas en cortinas de seda que daban paso al maravilloso balcón que observaba ahorita… allí habían dispuesto una de las perchas de oro de su adorado Fénix… por supuesto en ese instante estaba vacía…. y algo decepcionada regresó a la habitación al saber la ausencia de su fénix que tal vez aun estaría volando o no hubiese salido de París por la violenta velocidad a la que podía viajar… cosa que acortaba el tiempo de viaje a unos cuantos minutos tal vez una hora… 

Dado que estaba conforme con la magnificencia de la habitación decidió darse su acostumbrado baño nocturno para recostarse pues estaba honestamente abatida por el largo y tedioso día… sin mencionar que los altos tacones que utilizaba para caminar no ayudaban mucho en el hecho de ser utilizados por mas de medio día, teniendo que andar con gracia de un lado a otro… 

El agua fría le estremeció la espina dorsal… era la tercera vez que se humedecía el rostro con el agua mas helada que podía brindarle el chorro pero aun así no lograba borrarse esa expresión de estupidez que se le había formado en el mismo… Desde que la hubiese visto le había costado tal vez para su gusto… demasiado trabajo mantener la serenidad que le caracterizaba frente a cualquier tipo de situación… por dios!!! Es solo una mujer!!! Y no es ni la primera ni la última que ves en tu vida!!!!  Reacciona ya!!!....

Bufó el molesto viendo sus cabellos delanteros escurrir por la violencia por la cual se había humedecido…. No era normal… Ese ligero perfume que emanaba su cuerpo…. Esa delicadeza con la cual realizaba todo cuanto la viese visto - hasta ahora – hacer… La profundidad y frialdad que emitían sus ojos azules y la gracia con la cual intentaba ocultar los sentimientos que se le prohibían expresar… Sin mencionar que era terriblemente atractiva a la vista con su figura bien torneada y proporcionada…__

Algo que lo tenía ensimismado era que ella había mencionado esperar a alguien… aunque supuso sería un animal de compañía o algo por el estilo, era algo que estaba seguro… no le quitaría el sueño… salió al vestier que quedaba contiguo al cuarto de baño y se puso de un movimiento mágico su pijama…. Algo meditativo pensó que si seguía con esas estúpidas debilidades con cuanta mujer le pasara por delante que sería de él cuando terminara casado… Esa mujer le provocaba una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable en el estómago… ¿sería acaso otra burda imitación de Pansy Parkinson?... una niña rica… caprichosa que se muere por gastar la mitad de su fortuna en los últimos zapatos de moda para alardear en cuanto lugar puede… 

No… algo le decía que no era así… - demonios!!! ¿Que me pasa? Desde cuando me he vuelto débil y vulnerable a esta clase de sentimientos?... – Miró su reflejo en el espejo… Lucía como cualquier joven de 23 años, algo mas desarrollado y maduro tal vez… pero… ese deje… esa frialdad que opacaba su mirada gris… esa máscara que intentaba mantener en el rostro y evitar sentirse vulnerable… se acarició el brazo que Allondra Lourbuox hubiese tocado hace algún rato… Ese ardor que sintió… o el vuelco que tuvo su estómago cuando esa mirada azulada encaró la suya con esa seguridad y altivez… sus cabellos desordenados cayendo con suma gracia por su rostro… esa serenidad que emanaba a pesar de estar en un lugar y con personas desconocidas… 

Era diferente… el lo sabía… un pálpito en su corazón le decía que esa mujer embriagaría sus sentidos… y lo haría vulnerable… eso…. En cierta forma….¿Le daba…. Miedo?.....

Apreciaba con sumo cuidado que todo estuviera en perfecto orden… el reflejo mágico del espejo algunas veces le sonreía con flojera o le daba su aprobación… Ese día lucía un vestido largo de mangas sencillas de un verde olivo; en su cintura iba una cinta gruesa  algo mas opaca que el vestido que enmarcaba su delicada figura y caía hacia atrás en un ligero lazo. Su cabello largo se recogía en media cola alta y varios bucles caían hacia delante; Sus zapatos si bien eran de tacón eran algo más bajos que los que hubiese utilizado ayer, seguían siendo perfectamente elegantes… 

Al notar que no podía agregar más perfección al grado que había conseguido salió satisfecha de la habitación… Sus ojos quedaron maravillados con la belleza del pasillo que ahora hacía un casi mudo eco de sus pasos… Durante la noche todo estaba en penumbras y adornados con antorchas cuyas argollas estaban ahora vacías, en lugar de eso ahora estaban corridas las maravillosas cortinas rojas como la sangre, permitiendo que por los altísimos ventanales entraran los rayos del sol con su máximo esplendor...

El suelo alfombrado en rojo amortiguaba sus pasos lentos, mientras que hacía oídos sordos de las murmuraciones de la mayoría de los cuadros por donde pasaba… Se sonrió para si misma cuando vio uno al final del pasillo un cuadro de un maravilloso dragón blanco que luchaba contra un dragón negro como la noche; se quedó largo rato observando el lienzo, cuyas características le reflejaron la constante lucha interna del individuo entre la luz y la oscuridad… Escuchó una maravillosa melodía que provenía tal vez de una caja musical; el sonido era dulce y gracioso le trasmitía tal paz que la joven no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por el sonido hasta una habitación muy cercana al cuadro cuya puerta estaba enmarcada en plata… curiosamente esta se encontraba cerrada… Allondra no se atrevió a abrirla pues eso era de muy mala educación…

Pero… el pasillo estaba solo… ¿Quién se daría cuenta?.... sin poder contener la curiosidad la música le retumbaba con fuerza en los oídos… sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo cuando algo la contuvo de abrir la puerta, trató de forcejear entre esa fuerza y ella pero cedió ante un aparente cansancio de su cuerpo… sus ojos que estaban ligeramente cerrados concentrándose en el precioso sonido se abrieron con pesadumbre y descubrió su cuerpo emitiendo un destellante brillo gris y una fuerte mano varonil abrazando la suya contra la manilla evitando que la girara….

Una brisa fría recorrió el pasillo y Allondra reacciono totalmente… Su mirada subió lentamente hasta encontrarse con unos amenazadores ojos grises… profundamente calculadores y fríos que la miraban con aprensión, pudo sentir su arrebatadora presencia peligrosamente cerca de la suya, emanaba un leve perfume varonil y sentía su aliento fresco golpearle contra la cara; ella trató fallidamente de contener un sonrojo cuando el se fue acercando amenazante hacia su rostro, un leve susurro escapó de sus labios cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca…. Si eres un _Propemagique… _deberías ser más calculadora y no caer en trampas tan estúpidas… como esta…

Aún con su mano sobre la de Allondra giró la manilla alargada hacia un lado y la muchacha contuvo la respiración al notar que la habitación era un profundo hoyo negro cuyo fondo no se veía, y en todo el centro del agujero estaba a la altura de ellos una caja de música que flotaba por arte de magia… El muchacho al sentir de nuevo esa brisa fría proveniente del agujero negro correr hacia ellos cerró la puerta y retiró su mano pensativo… Allondra contuvo con todo su ser el sonrojo que trataba de colmar sus mejillas y soltó un ligero _Gracias… No volverá a ocurrir…. _

No tienes que agradecer – dijo el indiferente – yo olvidé decírtelo anoche… en esta casa jamás debes abrir una puerta cuya manilla sea forjada en un material diferente al oro…. Pues todas han sido apostadas como trampas para los curiosos o no bien recibidos… No fue tu culpa… esa música tiene un potente embrujo atrayente… cualquiera que hubiese estado distraído o pensativo hubiese caído de manera fácil… 

¿Cómo sabes que?... – la muchacha le miró algo interesada mientras Draco finalizaba la frase por ella - ¿Qué estabas distraída?... sencillo – agregó con ligereza – a lo largo del pasillo hay suficientes cuadros como para detectar cuanta persona o ser transcurre; y aunque mi habitación este hasta el fondo, claramente se ve cuando alguien esta parado frente a ese cuadro… - dijo señalando el que momentos antes Allondra estuviese viendo – Y tu estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que dejaste que la música respondiera a las ondas de tranquilidad que emanabas… Uno de los cuadros mas cercanos a las habitaciones finales me dijo que habían visto a una joven caminando algo distraída por allí hacía menos de unos segundos… Ah… soltó ella arrogante… entonces te disculparé por tu error… Aunque este pudo haberte constado caro… 

Draco alzó una ceja… acababa de salvarla de caer a un precipicio y ella lo culpaba por no prevenirla… - por… si no te has dado cuenta… de no haber salido de mi habitación antes de lo normal tu ahora estarías cayendo por ese precipicio… - dijo el con arrogancia frente a la demostrada por su acompañante – Tu… acabas de decir que no me disculpe… admitiendo tener la culpa… ¿entonces porque te quejas? No me estoy quejando… solo estoy reprochando tu falta de agradecimiento… - agregó el joven con fastidio - ¿Por qué?... ¿por "salvarme la vida"? – Dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo – Mire… joven Malfoy puede que lo que acabase de decir sea cierto… fue un gran descuido de mi parte haberme dejado llevar por semejante trampa… pero… tomando su palabra… soy un Propemagique y por consiguiente hubiese sabido como salir airosa de ello…

Agregó ella con remarcado orgullo… ante una mirada insolente de Draco…. - ¿Ah si?... ¿y… si yo hiciera una maldición imperius para obligarte a pedirme ya no disculpas… sino perdón por tu arrogancia? – dijo el apuntándole con la varita algo divertido y triunfante… ella solo se limito a sonreír de lado mientras hacía caso omiso de lo dicho por el joven… - llévame a la terraza por favor - agregó recuperando su habitual tono de formalidad e indiferencia… No iba a caer en el jueguito insolente… no ella que sabía muy bien como escabullirse de duelos verbales y ese tipo de cosas…  A Draco le gustaba… tal vez mucho esa arrogancia que ella emitía contra el… Se limitó a bajar su barita mientras se puso a la par de la joven que ya le sacaba unos cuantos metros y se dispuso a servirle de "guía"…. 

La terraza era un lugar acogedor y sumamente hermoso… Los ojos de Allondra se iluminaron cuando vio desde el balcón que tenía la amplísima terraza el precioso jardín de los Malfoy… Los árboles tenían un gracioso escarchado sobre ellos a consecuencia del invierno que estaba dando paso ya, a la primavera; una suave brisa sobrecogió a la pareja… los cabellos de Allondra se mecieron con gracia y ella aún contemplando las dimensiones del jardín que al fondo se tornaba en un precioso laberinto de arbustos altos fue interrumpida por un carraspeo… 

¿Te agradaría desayunar aquí?... – le dijo Draco con cordialidad y entornando sus ojos grises interrogativamente – Sería maravilloso… - agregó ella con una sonrisa de lado; mientras Draco con una movimiento de su varita conjuraba una elegante mesa de madera que se cubría con un enorme paraguas blanco evitando que los tenues rayos de luz solar les molestaran. Ambos tomaron asiento y un desayuno sencillo pero delicioso llenó los diferentes platos que el joven hubiese conjurado.

¿No les molestará a tus padres que no desayunes en el comedor? – Preguntó ella mientras acercaba a sus labios la taza de té que emanaba algo de calor – No… ellos tienen varios comedores en su ala y por lo general desayunamos por separado. – agregó el indiferente mientras depositaba unas cuantas monedas de plata en un bolsito pequeño que tenía atado al cuello la lechuza parda que le acababa de llevar _El Profeta… _El comenzó a revisar indiferente las noticias mientras sentía una mirada penetrante en el y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo (pero muy leve) se apoderó de sus mejillas… 

Allondra tenía el rostro apoyado en una mano mientras lo miraba con algo de diversión y reprobación a la vez… Tal parecía que Draco tenía malas "mañitas" pues el joven inconscientemente había hecho flotar su pan para llenarlo de mermelada pero por su aparente distracción estaba poniéndole era la avena de su plato a medio llenar en lugar de la mermelada que estaba a unos escasos centímetros… Sin embargo sus bellos ojos dejaron de reprocharle al joven que; azorado; trataba de argumentar algo válido para justificar su mala educación, cuando a lo lejos se acercó una figura alada que refulgía con las luces del sol envuelto en una especie de fuego grisáceo.

Permiso… - dijo ella algo distraída dejando la servilleta de tela a un lado y corriendo la silla mientras se levantaba sin retirar la vista del objeto que se acercaba – Una sonrisa algo floja se dibujó en su rostro cuando acercando al borde del balcón reconoció a la figura que se acercaba… Draco contemplaba la escena con suma suspicacia e interés… ella no había agregado nada por lo que acababa de ocurrir sino que más bien ahora centraba toda su atención en algo que se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente…

Ella alargó su brazo para recibir el ser que planeó por el jardín y reduciendo su velocidad aterrizó impecablemente en el lugar que ella había dispuesto, no sin dejar de mover algunos de sus cabellos mientras se disipaban las llamas que emitía su cuerpo… - Te tardaste… - dijo ella algo seca mientras que acariciaba al animal en cuestión…. Draco no lograba definir que era pues parte del cuerpo de Allondra le obstruía la visión; pero ella se acercó haciendo gala del majestuoso animal para preguntarle donde podía mandarlo a descansar sin necesidad de llevarlo a su cuarto. 

Cerca de aquí hay una habitación dispensada en lechucería… ¿es… es eso un fénix?... – dijo intentando ocultar su asombro por la rareza de la criatura… la joven se dedicó a continuar con la caricia que le proporcionaba al animal mientras este pasaba a su hombro y ella asentía ligeramente… - ¿no te parece precioso?... Es un ejemplar único en muchísimos años, fue un regalo que le hizo a mi padre un Veterimago especialista en trasformaciones y creaciones nuevas… se lo dio días antes de que yo naciera aún dentro de su huevo… desde entonces ha sido mi animal de compañía… - agregó ella con cierto orgullo - ¿Cómo se llama?...

Mavelus… Al parecer era el nombre que mas le gustaba al Veterimago para su creación pues ese nombre lo tenía grabado en fuego cuando le entregaron el huevo a mi padre… - el joven asintió con conformidad y se dispuso a hablar – La lechucería esta al salir de la terraza a 50 metros de aquí entrando por una puerta de manilla forjada en hierro… Ya escuchaste Mavelus… - el ave en cuestión se disponía a emprender vuelo hacia el lugar pero Draco se puso en pié y lo detuvo – Espera… no es necesario… - Una pequeña campanita que estaba en la mesa muy cercana a su puesto sonó por un movimiento de la varita del joven y tras unos escasos segundos apareció un hombre algo entrado en sus años con un elegante uniforme y una chaqueta con numerosos bolsillos ocupados por llaves de oro, y en algunos tenía objetos para el cuidado de aves… - Dígame joven Malfoy…

Draco alargó su brazo y con una seña hizo que Allondra le pasara el fénix… - Señor Malkins este animal viene de un viaje algo largo… tiene tal vez algunas horas volando… si es tan amable déle algo de comer y asígnele una percha para que descanse algunas horas… Si joven… - el hombre se acercó lentamente a Draco y poniéndose un grueso guante de cuero negro recibió a la criatura en la mano… - Pero que tenemos aquí…. Si es un estrella negra… Magnífico ejemplar… si… tenía muchos años de no ver uno… Umm… Tiene muy buenos cuidados… su plumaje esta en perfectas condiciones… - Salio de la terraza entre murmuraciones y la mirada algo suspicaz de Allondra siguiéndole hasta perderse de vista… 

Descuida… El señor Malkins tiene años sirviéndole a los Malfoy; es excelente en su trabajo con las criaturas mágicas, ha trabajado desde Dragones hasta gusarajos e hipogrifos… Tu fénix esta en las mejore manos…. – Agregó Draco ante la mirada algo preocupada de Allondra… ambos volvieron a sus asientos y el sepulcral silencio reinó nuevamente hasta que… - quería… Quería saber si tienen algún salón de música… - Draco levantó la mirada desde su plato de frutas a la joven que le miraba interrogante…  Pues tal vez te marches a trabajar y no puedo ni pienso pasar todo el día en mi habitación…  - Draco le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes…. Mientras en su mente se concebían miles de ideas… aunque no sabía cuales convertir de ideas a realidades… - Si… 

Tenemos tres salones de música de hecho hay uno justo saliendo de aquí… a mano izquierda… Si así lo deseas cuando terminemos de desayunar puedo llevarte y de paso te dejo la llave… Ya yo terminé… - Agregó ella viendo a Draco con esa altivez que el joven pronto descubriría le encantaba – Yo también… - dijo el joven pues no le apetecía terminar las escasas frutas que quedaban en el plato - Pues entonces porque perder tiempo…. – Ella se puso majestuosamente en pie y Draco la siguió… 

Sin embargo… no se inmutó cuando entro en el salón de magníficas características… estaba dividido en tres salones mas… uno cubierto totalmente de espejos en todas las paredes y el suelo de madera sin siquiera una ventana, otro con un amplísimo ventanal cuyas cortinas de seda bailaban al compás de la música producida por un maravilloso piano blanco encantado previamente por la varita de Draco … Y el último con una caja de música gigante donde una bailarina se movía acompasada por la deliciosa melodía que ensimismo a Allondra… Draco se acercó a la ventana…. 

Era algo más pequeña que la del salón del piano, pero siempre le había gustado mucho pues el aire le revolvía los cabellos y le limpiaba la mente… Olvidando que estaba acompañado se recostó del borde y recordó los días que de niño pudo haber pasado allí… le gustaba mucho la música instrumental… y su padre complaciendo sus caprichos y las peticiones cursis de su madre le había comprado cuanto juguete se le antojaba… La caja de música había dejado de sonar… y había sido sustituido por una hermosa melodía de un violín… El muchacho dejándose embriagar se acarició la sien y se alborotó algunos cabellos cuando su mano jugó con ellos… 

Un Malfoy… Un ser orgulloso y frío por naturaleza… pero… ¿el realmente era así?... Había querido asimilar de la mejor forma posible el hecho del compromiso… Era por los momentos algo muy nulo en su vida… Si bien la joven elegida era muy hermosa y no era Pansy Parkinson aún había algo… algo que en ese intrincado rompecabezas del cual día a día jugaba como una pieza que no concordaba del todo… no sabía porque… pero a pesar de tenerlo aparentemente todo… se sentía… _vacío… _

¿De que le servía el cargo que tenía en el ministerio?... Era sumamente irónico… siempre le habían apasionado las artes oscuras, al punto de que las conocía mucho mejor que magos experimentadísimos… No solía practicarlas con frecuencia en seres humanos… Y hasta esos momentos le agradecía a su padre por haber esquivado las responsabilidades de mortífago para con el… Lucius era un ser muy astuto… el sabía que el señor tenebroso no duraría mucho en el poder… de hecho… nunca llegó a obtenerlo en su totalidad… Había mantenido las cosas al margen, con un pie en el bando oscuro y el otro con los partidarios de Dumbledore… Al ultimo momento fingió de nuevo… logró safarze de Azkaban alegando que lo habían manipulado… Por supuesto los sobornos habían estado por delante… sin mencionar la traición que había hecho al bando oscuro al pasar en muchas ocasiones información muy valiosa que solo él conocía al estar dentro del círculo de los mas allegados… Ahora no trabaja directamente con el ministerio… Se limitaba a pasearse entre los círculos diplomáticos para mantener las buenas relaciones…

Y se había sentido el ser supremo cuando llegó la carta para Draco hacía ya 5 años atrás… El magnífico sello del Ministerio de Magia guardaba con recelo el contenido del sobre rojo que llegó de correspondencia en un búho gris… lo recordaba tal como si hubiese sucedido ayer… Estaba encerrado en su despacho con su acostumbrado papeleo revisando algunas cuentas de la familia pues con 19 años ya manipulaba directamente un 40% de las posesiones Malfoy. Su madre entro al despacho con aire triunfal del brazo de Lucius que venía con paso tal vez mas arrogante de lo normal… recordaba el momento en que Narcissa sin poder contenerse mas le abrazó derramando no mas de dos o tres lágrimas de emoción…. Evitando perder por supuesto la compostura…

Lucius le habría felicitado entregándole una caja negra que contenía un magnífico anillo de oro con el sello de la familia Malfoy… Draco sin comprender la rareza de la situación se atrevió a preguntar cual era el motivo aparente y el cabezal de la familia le entregó orgulloso una carta con esmerada caligrafía…. Reconoció antes de leerla de quien provenía esa firma… la había visto ya varias veces en permisos y documentos importantes durante su especialización mágica tras salir de Hogwarts. La carta rezaba con suma importancia que esperaban a Draco el lunes para asignarle su nueva oficina como nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Regulación Mágica. Puesto que se había ganado pasando por encima de mucha gente… con gotas de sudor, horas y días estudiando, haciendo informes teniendo sumo cuidado de que su padre no interviniera… 

Había sido de hecho; tan eficiente en su trabajo que se había mantenido 5 años en el puesto. Por supuesto el trabajo era tan ligero que algunas veces se exentaba a si mismo de ir al ministerio, dado que desde la caía de El que no debe ser nombrado no había muchas anomalías que contrarrestar, tal vez una que otra revuelta o nimiedad…. 

Ahora contaba con 23 años… tras salir del colegio no se le había conocido ninguna novia o aventurilla por ahí… de hecho estaba tan comprometido con su trabajo que olvidaba que se sentía estar vivo… Siempre sumergido en esa clase social, totalmente superficial, donde abundaban las sonrisas hipócritas y los intereses propios eran los principales actores… Volviendo a pensar en el susodicho compromiso recordó que al contraer matrimonio caería en sus manos gran parte de la fortuna Malfoy… aunque por supuesto no la ocuparía totalmente hasta que sus padres murieran. Pero…. 

 Compraría acaso la inmortalidad la fortuna que estaba próxima a heredar??? Y si lo hiciera… ¿de que le serviría ser inmortal?... que ganaba siendo poderoso, millonario, o envidiado por toda la sociedad Mágica Europea si seguía siendo eso… _Un estúpido… Un intento errado de Malfoy… _Siempre queriendo estar a la altura del renombrado apellido… Aunque… lo había logrado… de eso si estaba seguro… Algunos magos temían su presencia y el con esa mirada gris cargada de frialdad intimidaba a cualquier estúpida que creyera que insinuándosele el se las llevaría a la cama… 

_¿Qué hago aquí?... Curiosamente acepte venir a este lugar sin ningún reparo en lo que sucedería después pero… yo… Quiero irme… Aunque eso suponga admitir que tengo miedo… Los Malfoy asumirían que su querido heredero me intimidó y por eso me marcho… pero… no es miedo lo que me inspira Draco Malfoy… de hecho hasta ahora no he podido recalcar ninguna emoción en el que despierte mis sentidos… Pero ese miedo… afortunadamente no es a él… pero… para mi pesar… el miedo es a mi misma… Miedo a no saberme.. A no conocerme… _

_En estos momentos no siento mi cuerpo… ¿mi cuerpo?... no… no es la ausencia de estado físico lo que he dejado de sentir… es mi alma… mi distante alma la que ya no logro palpar… ¿Será esta cálida melodía la que me hace sentir siempre de esta manera? Melodía que curiosamente me ha permitido incursionar en tu mente Draco Malfoy… al parecer te ha gustado demasiado pues no te percatas aún… No he necesitado un contacto visual como requiere la legeremancia… No… pues afortunadamente aquí destacan mis aptitudes… _

_Quien lo hubiese dicho… el heredero de los Malfoy…. Un muchacho común y corriente que oculto tras esa máscara de frialdad se desgarra gritando por dentro que es un ser vivo… que siente y piensa… Mi bendición… y a la vez mi maldición me permite ver en lo mas recóndito de tu alma Draco… es que tus pensamientos…. Están mas claros que el agua…. _– la joven se sonrió para si misma – _A pesar de que practicas la oclumancia no pudiste…. No pudiste cerrarme tu mente… ¿no… creo que mas bien es porque no te has percatado de que estas desnudando tu alma y me estas permitiendo verla… conocerla.. ?.... Tus sentimientos… sin embargo…_

_Son muy complejos… en tu corazón hay un duelo que no permite ver con suficiente claridad lo que estas pensando…. Estas jugando a ser un Malfoy… pues a pesar de llevarlo en tus venas tu no respondes a las características que se supone lleva un Malfoy… Es cierto… eres muy astuto… orgulloso…engreído  y algunas veces eres frío… pero te atienes a las circunstancias… de hecho… puedo señalarte como arrogante… pero… hay algo en ti que no me gusta… no me agrada… _

_¿Será acaso el hecho de que allí… sumido en tus pensamientos….. Dejándote llevar por la música que produce el violín que estoy en este mismo instante tocando… te pareces a mi?.... Ambos crecimos atados a un apellido, cubiertos tras una careta que bien el alto debíamos llevar… y con la frialdad remarcada con un especial ímpetu en nuestras existencias… Tu… eres mi prometido… yo… soy tu prometida… pero en el fondo… A pesar de haber aceptado con madurez el hecho de estar destinados a casarnos sin titubeos o quejas posibles… Ni tu… ni yo queremos hacerlo… Aunque pasaran mil años… aunque reencarnáramos y en nuestras próximas existencias tuviéramos que casarnos igualmente… no querríamos hacerlo…_

_Tu alma esta sumida en la confusión… y la mía en la desolación… Por el momento… Las mejores armas de ambos son los modales que cautelosamente se nos inculcaron… pero… ¿si cometiéramos un error? Si… en el cotidiano intento de parecer indiferentes uno de los dos cometiera un garrafal error?... Si yo llegara a amarte? No sería tan difícil…. O tal vez si… no sabría que decir… si me lo preguntan…. Pero ahora…. Dentro de mi alma hay una canción… que entona casi a gritos que… ya es suficiente…_

_Suficiente de reprimir las lágrimas… De sonreír por compromiso… De parecer una muñequita de porcelana perfecta… Que no siente… que no padece… que lo único que debe importarle es exhibir bien en alto la marca bajo la que nació… _la muchacha con algo de melancolía dejó el violín a un lado… sin embargo este por arte mágica continúo en la misma postura produciendo una bella melodía…. Allondra se acercó al amplísimo ventanal… y de un movimiento suave de su mano corrió las cortinas de seda y encaje y permitió que la brisa le diera en la cara…. Conjuró una silla y con su acostumbrada elegancia se posó en ella… En parte había dejado de tocar el violín que había conjurado desde su habitación hasta ese lugar porque no quería… le parecía una falta de respeto incursionar de esa manera en la mente de Draco Malfoy… si bien era cierto que lo había hecho… No había sido su óptima idea al comenzar a tocar esa melodía que tanto le gustaba… El joven aludido se había quedado solo en la otra habitación… y ella no podía hacer nada si el… concentrado en sus cavilaciones y recuerdos dejándose llevar por la música le había abierto su mente a cuanto ser estuviera cerca en ese momento… (Aunque lógicamente de haber sido un mago normal no lo habría notado, pero Allondra al estar compartir condiciones muy similares a las del Draco en ese momento estableció sin querer una especie de conexión… Aún sumida en sus pensamientos observó distraídamente hacia fuera mientras que en la habitación contigua a la que ella se encontraba un joven salía de su ensimismamiento…

¿De donde proviene esa música?... – se dijo a si mismo… y algo distraído pasó al salón del piano y encontró un violín bellísimo produciendo la melodía que hace unos instantes lo había embelesado al punto de dejarlo casi dormido en sus pensamientos… Unos metros mas alejado  del violín, estaba Allondra viendo por el ventanal que ahora con las cortinas corridas permitía que la brisa le diera en su rostro de tez blanca, y que los hermosos cabellos trataran de zafarse de la media cola que los recogía con ligereza… El semblante de su mirada fue lo que dejó a  Draco muy retraído a interrumpirla de sus cavilaciones personales, no era ese cargado de indiferencia o arrogancia que hubiese visto hasta ahora… Tampoco emanaba esa autosuficiencia o distancia que con sumo esmero mantenía con todo el mundo. 

Al contrario se veía diferente… sus ojos azules refulgían con el sol que comenzaba a ser primaveral…. Las facciones de su rostro se habían endulzado enmarcando la terrible belleza que poseía la joven en cuestión. Su semblante no era serio sino al contrario podía concebirse de ¿feliz?.... y su aura… desprendía un aura que se le hizo muy familiar… Y sonrió de lado cuando al verla de perfil pudo reconocerla totalmente…. 

Hasta esos instantes no le había preguntado si era ella la misma niña de hacía diez años… pero las palabras se tornaron superfluas para realizar la pregunta pues no había ninguna duda… era ella… la mujer que por primera vez en su vida le hubiese robado un sonrojo espontáneo… que le hubiese hecho palpitar el corazón como un ser vivo realmente, no por verla como otra niña rica...o por lo orgullosa que parecía sino porque esa simplicidad… Ese deje de misterio que la envolvía… Esa amargura que reflejaban sus ojos y lo provocativos que se veían sus labios… 

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola… se limitó a verlo de reojo y continuar pensando… La música del violín se detuvo y tras unos instantes que parecieron siglos para ambos individuos la joven se puso en pie y Draco dejándose guiar por sus instintos hizo una reverencia y se le acercó… ¿quieres bailar?....

Ella le miro sumida entre la duda y el desafío… ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer? Si era probarla como bailarina se iba a quedar con las ganas de humillarla pues para bien o para mal había tenido suficientes tutores que le enseñaron desde dominar sus poderes mágicos a caminar, hablar y bailar…. Desafiante ella asintió y la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente… El rodeó con delicadeza el fino talle de Allondra con una de sus manos y con la otra sostuvo la delicada mano que la joven le tendía… Ella colocó su otra mano en el hombro de el y juntos comenzaron a moverse acompasados por la cálida música.

Allondra cerró los ojos y concentrándose lo suficiente hizo que el piano acompañara la melodía del violín danzante que flotaba de un lado a otro del salón… ella se sentía muy cómoda con el brazo del que era su prometido casi tomando posesión de ella…. Su figura varonil e imponente la hacía casi rogar al tiempo que se detuviera… que las horas dejaran de ser horas y los días dejaran de transcurrir con el sentido conocido… Ese perfume que emanaba… Esa forma en que la veía… - pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados Allondra sentía los calculadores ojos grises de Draco recorriéndola en su totalidad – _Ya vasta Allondra… al paso que vas… terminaras como una idiota enamorada perdidamente de él… y a la larga seguro ni siquiera te va a corresponder!!!_

Ella algo inconforme de si misma abrió los ojos y descubrió que sus rostros estaban a una minúscula distancia…. Draco no hacía nada por evitarlo y ella no sabía que hacer… Si alguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa terminarían besándose sin siquiera conocerse… ella algo nerviosa apretó un poco la mano del joven que sumido en sus pensamientos abrió los ojos aunque no se inmutó por la cercanía entre ambos… Pues sin que ella se diera cuenta el la había provocado… La música fue cesando levemente y ambos tras una afable reverencia se separaron… 

Sinceramente… tendré que excusarme… pero olvidaba que estoy trabajando en un informe para el Ministerio sobre una revuelta que hubo hace unos días… El ala este se encuentra a tu disposición… si necesitas algo puedes tocar esa campana – dijo señalando a una pequeña campanita de plata que apareció sobre el piano – La señora Fugens, la que por cierto te recibió la orden del té anoche fue dispuesta para atenderte en lo que necesites ella aparecerá al instante en donde estés… y tu fénix si quieres verlo puedes pedir te guíen a la lechucería o que lo lleven a tu habitación… Con permiso… 

Haciendo una leve reverencia cerró dejando a la joven sumida en la mayor confusión que hubiese vivido en su vida… mientras Draco caminaba triunfante por el pasillo… y recuperando su arrogante mirada se dijo para si mismo que no estaba tan equivocado… el no era del todo indiferente para la muchacha… aunque por supuesto… ¿Quién podía resistirse a sus encantos de Malfoy?... Y ella… estaba gustándole lo suficiente como para sacarlo de sus cabales… había estado a punto de besarla!!! Alzó una ceja irónico… si ella no hubiese abierto los ojos antes de lo pensado le habría arrebatado un beso de la manera mas descarada posible… aunque… estaba divirtiéndole mucho las reacciones de la joven para con el… 

Envolviéndose en la penumbra del pasillo que dirigía quien sabe a donde Draco Malfoy se relamió los labios pensando como sabrían los de su prometida… 

Continuara……

Notas de autora: 

Que cínico!!!! Mira que tratar de besar a Allondra y luego dejarla sola sin mas solo lo hace Draco Malfoy… jejeje… soy muy mala!!!! El muy idiota cree que su "prometida" es un experimento para alimentar su ego pero… al final ambos van a terminar en la peor de las circunstancias... Este capítulo honestamente no me ha gustado del todo… y el primero al parecer no recibió casi reviews… jeje :P… tuve problemas subiendo el fic y no salió en la bandeja de los nuevos… pero no importa… No dejaré avances para el próximo Cáp., pero les diré que habrá más intervenciones de personajes que no son Allondra y Draco. 

Ah… al parecer Draco no se dio cuenta que era objeto de un análisis mental… Allondra prácticamente leyéndole el pensamiento y el ni se percata… hay que ver lo descuidados que pueden ser los dos… pero bueno !!! Por eso me gustan ambos par hacer pareja!!! Ah :P y me disculpo si les parece muy tediosa la lectura de este Cáp.; pues salió mas largo de lo estimado… U…

Agradecimientos: 

Gaby: Muchísimas gracias lokis!!!!! !!!! Creeme que no seguiría con el fic de no ser por tu apoyo… Espero este capi te guste porque mira que me tarde mas de lo estimado para acabarlo… pero bueno… ya sabes… el próximo eso si!!! No te voy a decir absolutamente NADA para q estés totalmente en ascuas… muchísimas gracias de nuevo… sobre todo porque fuiste mi primer review de este fic… un besoooote

Kisuna (yorla) 

Male-chan: holaaaaa!!! !!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Espero te guste este capítulo… me alegra que te gusten las payasadas que escribo… y es cierto… no solo me voy a basar en el romance para continuar este fic… con el tiempo voy a desarrollar conductas algo inusuales en los personajes para mantener el interés… y cosas por el estilo… esperaré si es necesario un vida a que puedas leer mis demás fics… si puedes por supuesto… y estoy ansiosa por si quieres escribir otro fic ser la primera en leerlo!!! Mira que no vendría nada mal una continuación de CCA… bien… sin mas que agregar… me despido… cuídate mucho Kisuna.

Natty Malfoy: holaaa!!! no sabes la alegría que me dio al ver que me dejaste un review!!!! Sobre todo,… porque este es mi primer intento de un fic de Draco Malfoy y no se que tal este quedando… tienes suerte pues leíste tan solo días antes de que subiera la actualización, así que aquí la tienes!!!... espero que de todo corazón te complazca y que continúes con tu fic que por cierto me gusta muchísimo!!!! Es tan romántico!!!!.... ahora soy yo la que pide actualización!!! aunque prácticamente acabas de actualizar!!! :P…. bueno… sin mas por ahora un beso… cuídate mucho!!! Kisuna 

Esos son los agradecimientos y espero que mas personas lean mi fic… no importa si no dejan review… aunque me harían inmensamente feliz… pero no estoy publicando por recibir 50 reviews o algo así… lo hago porque me gusta escribir y este va a ser muy especial… La próxima actualización saldrá el algún tiempo tal vez bastante pues tengo que hacer un guión para una obra del cole y esto puede que me tome algún tiempo… así que hasta entonces se les quiere muchooo!!!!

NUEVO AVISOOO: Lamento muchísimo haber tenido que borrar el fic y volverlo a subir!!!... aunque los reviews de las personas antes mencionadas hayan sido borrados también quiero que sepan que aun les agradezco el detalle… y que luego si lo desean subiré algún capitulo especial donde se incluya algo que les gustaría ver en el fic o alguna revelación que no haya incluido y desagradase saber… 

Kisuna


	3. Conociendote

Linaje de un sangre limpia

Capítulo tres:

Conociendo…te

Draco caminaba triunfante por el pasillo… y recuperando su arrogante mirada se dijo para si mismo que no estaba tan equivocado… el no era del todo indiferente para la muchacha… aunque por supuesto… ¿Quién podía resistirse a sus encantos de Malfoy?... Y ella… estaba gustándole lo suficiente como para sacarlo de sus cabales… había estado a punto de besarla!!! Alzó una ceja irónico… si ella no hubiese abierto los ojos antes de lo pensado le habría arrebatado un beso de la manera mas descarada posible… aunque… estaba divirtiéndole mucho las reacciones de la joven para con el…

Envolviéndose en la penumbra del pasillo que dirigía quien sabe a donde Draco Malfoy se relamió los labios pensando como sabrían los de su prometida…

Infeliz… - la joven caminaba arrogante de un lado a otro de la habitación aunque no lo admitiese aun tenía los nervios a flor de piel… Ese estupido había estado a punto de besarla… ciertamente no era algo que le molestara… pero pudo notar claramente sus intenciones cuando se retiró tan precipitada e innecesariamente del salón… _estaba probándola…_. Tal vez creía que era otra idiota que caería rendida a sus pies… pues ya se había encargado de averiguar que el joven era MUY bien visto por la sociedad mágica femenina… Y no era para menos… el desgraciado estaba para comérselo con las manos… pero era tan engreído… que por dentro seguro sería tal caramelo ácido… jugoso y delicioso por fuera; pero todo un reto no contraer el rostro por lo amargo del sabor interior… 

_Este juego pueden jugarlo dos Draco Malfoy… _Si crees que conmigo podrás… te equivocas… - levantó una ceja altiva y de un chasquido de sus dedos comenzó a tocarse la hermosa música que momentos antes hubiese bailado con su "querido" prometido… pero había una muy buena pregunta que desde la salida del joven la estaba haciendo perder los estribos… ¿a que sabría un beso propinado por un diablo?.... ¿sería tan delicioso como provocativo se veía?... Aunque la respuesta no la conocía si estaba segurísima de una cosa… Si el quería probar sus labios... al menos ganados los tendría que conseguir… pues no le arrebataría un beso así como así por solo ser "Draco Malfoy" muy divertida se relamió los labios…

_Tal vez no sabrían nada mal…  _

Así que… al muy estúpido ¿se le ocurrió la gran idea de comprometerse? – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas arrastrando con asco la voz – No… no fue idea suya… Fue de Lucius y Narcissa… ya sabes… lo idiotas que son con todo eso de los linajes puros y que la continuidad de los Malfoy tiene que seguir siendo sencillamente perfecta…

Si, si, si Blaise… ¿pero estas segurísimo?... digo… hasta hace una semana Draco se paseaba libre y fanfarroneando –con muy buen disimulo -  lo bueno que esta por los pasillos del ministerio… Sin buscar nada serio por supuesto… pero…… ¿como es posible que ahora me vengas con semejante ridiculez?... – el joven moreno chasqueo la lengua en señal de reprobación y negó con la cabeza envuelta en las llamas de la chimenea… - Que poco observadora eres Pansy… Draco tiene días paseándose por el ministerio si es cierto… pero desde la puerta del atrio hasta su oficina… pasa el tiempo necesario allí encerrado y luego se marcha por la chimenea que tiene la misma para evitar a sus "admiradoras"… No se… si habrás notado querido Blaise… - soltó Pansy arrastrando las palabras – que… no he salido de esta mugre pocilga en días… Pues he estado enferma…

La joven que recostada en un sillón con el mentón descansando elegantemente en su mano derecha no se había movido un solo milímetro desde que recibía al aparente "invitado" por la chimenea cambió su pierna derecha por la izquierda sobre su rodilla…  Su cabello rubio caía hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros algo desordenado… su por lo general acentuado y profesional maquillaje estaba ausente de su pálido rostro y lucía a pesar de ser casi medio día una bata sobre el camisón añil (azul muy oscuro) que llevaba aun… - No había reparado en ese pequeño detalle querida… Pero es muy pequeño… Aun así te ves muy hermosa… - dijo Blaise recorriendo con la mirada el leve escote que se veía hacia los senos bien pronunciados de la joven… Su voz era muy provocativa y aunque tentadora Pansy no se inmutó… - Por cierto… ¿Cuándo volveremos a salir?... Estoy ansioso por ir al "paraíso" contigo otra vez…

Lo siento Blaise… - dijo ella colocándose en pie dispuesta a terminar con la discusión que comenzaba a hastiarle – Pero nuestras "excitantes sesiones de juego" se han terminado… - se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación sin mirar al joven que se la relamía con la mirada desde la chimenea – Es hora que tome cartas en esto… Draco solo puede ser… Mío – hizo un exagerado énfasis en esas palabras – Y ESA que se hará llamar su prometida esposa o lo que sea se va a regresar derechito al coladero de ratas de donde salio cuando se de cuenta de que Draco y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

La joven salió de la habitación y la cabeza de Blaise Zabinni se quedó algún rato viendo el mueble que ahora estaba ausente de la figura de Pansy… - lástima… estaba tan aburrido que no me hubiese caído mal una de esas maravillosas sesiones queridita… esta vez hubiésemos visto quien gemía mas … si tu o yo…. (N.D.A: Si les molestan las "expresiones"· me disculpan sinceramente pero por algo esta la clasificación U) …Pero bueno… Tu te lo pierdes… - dicho esto sus ojos brillaron lascivamente y su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea entre una voluta de llamas verdes.

Sus ojos brillaban con malicia al contemplarse en el espejo… Era el objeto sexual mas codiciado de los días… todos los hombres -  o la gran mayoría – se morían por una caricia suya… aunque por supuesto pocos tenían el placer o la dicha de llevársela a la cama… Ella por supuesto los llevaba al mismo cielo o infierno si ellos lo deseaban… pero solo lo hacía para dotarse perfectamente… de "armas" para el tan esperado día…

Solo había pasado – hasta ahora - una vez… Lo recordaba como su mas maravilloso día de todo su historial del mugriento colegio de Hogwarts, estaba en séptimo y eran casi mediados de año… habían tenido una salida a Hogsmeade especialmente gratificante pues era San Valentín y Draco - aunque a regañadientes – había aceptado en acompañarla… Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa… Ya hacia el final del día Pansy se las había arreglado para ir a las tres escobas con el rubio y mientras este despistado miraba a Potter con el pobretón y la sangre sucia haciendo comentarios despectivos, ella había colocado las suficientes gotas de un "líquido especial" en su bebida…

Al regresar al colegio agradeció a todos los santos del universo por el afamado estimulante… El joven sin regañinas… sin protestas la había mirado con esos penetrantes ojos grises… la había besado apasionadamente y ella aprovechándose de que en Slytherin tenían habitaciones separadas para los que pagaban lo suficiente a Snape había sellado la suya para que mas nadie entrara y por supuesto escuchara…

La había echo suya… ella por su parte lo había llevado al clímax mas esplendoroso de su vida… Por supuesto no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos… ella no esperaría por siempre a que Draco la tomara en cuenta… y el joven… que se podía decir… era el mayor casanova de Sly de esos tiempos… Ambos se habían saciado el uno del otro hasta quedar totalmente satisfechos… por supuesto las intenciones eran totalmente diferentes en ambas partes… Draco estaba bajo los efectos de un estimulante… de alguna forma tenía que descargarse y Pansy no estaba mala para pasar el rato ni mucho menos era sumisa al contrario era casi una fiera… ella por su parte había sido muy cuidadosa de hacer las cosas el día correcto… pero… para su desgracia no había quedado embarazada…

Draco se había satisfecho de ella y al día siguiente con la peor jaqueca de su existencia casi la bofetea cuando ella le relato t-o-d-o lo que había y - mas tarde -  habían hecho, el como siempre manteniendo su orgullo por delante le había dicho que a medias recordando no había estado mal… pero que las había tenido mejores… Pansy por supuesto se había ido fingiendo estar ofendida… pero triunfante sabía que no era as

Aun… cuando las estúpidas que la rodeaban alegaban haberlo hecho ya con Draco Malfoy… haber tenido entre sus sedosas sabanas la anatomía musculosa y fiera del joven a Pansy no le importaba mucho… Ella sabía que Draco no era hombre de una sola mujer… Su orgullo no se lo permitía… Pero ella por su parte jamás había vuelto a ser mujer como aquel día… aunque productos de una poción… La pasión de sus besos… la satisfacción de su abrazo el poderío con el que la había manipulado…. Nadie… nadie en lo absoluto había podido igualarlo… Y en el fondo… la hermosa bruja sabía que orgullosamente era la única que había hecho a Draco hombre de esa manera… esa noche las palabras se tornaron superfluas… Con las caricias, los besos y todo lo demás que le proporcionado el uno al otro  ella sabia había dejado una huella… una huella como la mejor… la mas fiera… la única que había podido saciarlo… si… porque lograr saciar esa hambre del Malfoy lograban muy pocas y hasta ese día escasas habían tenido ese placer…

Ahora… no lo permitiría… no permitiría que una intrusa entrara en su cama… que le robara las caricias… los besos… las miradas de Draco que ella tanto anhelaba… Tal vez Draco no la amaba o no llegaría a amarla… Pero conociendo a Narcissa la joven en cuestión seguro era muy hermosa… Y el heredero Malfoy era un hombre, hecho y derecho y su prometida una mujer… y por mas amor que no existiese Draco como todo hombre tiene sus necesidades… y estaba segura que era ella misma la única que podía satisfacerlas… Se observo con cierto asco al espejo… Era cierto… era preciosa… Su figura se torneaba en curvas gráciles y sensuales, sus labios eran rojizos y apetitosos y sus ojos verdes como dos de las caras esmeraldas refulgían con malicia y ocultaban los mas profundos secretos que solo una mujer… desde lo mas recóndito del alma… de un ser… pueden guardar… ¿Pero de que le servia?...

Había saltado de cama en cama en las mejores familias… había sido manoseada por cuanto hombre de buen estatus se lo hubiese ofrecido… había caído en el alcohol aunque aun podía controlarlo y una vez con tan solo veinte años se había practicado un aborto de una criatura cuyo padre desconocía… Por lo que le pareció innecesario que naciera y menos para arruinarle la vida tan corta que tenia en ese entonces… Pero ahora contaba con 22 años a punto de sus 23 era lo suficiente mayorcita para saber que quería… y eso iba mas allá que meterse en la cama de Draco Malfoy…  Era mas ambiciosa… y mas allá del dinero… de la posición o el apellido… sabia que jamás obtendría su amor… pero a costa de quien sea y como sea ella… solo ella y nadie mas sería la señora Pansy Malfoy….

_Propemagique:_

_Seres paranormales del mundo mágico que nacen con cualidades sumamente especiales y características de cada uno. Pueden manejar artes como la legeremancia y oclumancia sin necesidad de contactos visuales o el uso de instrumentos mágicos mediadores, son habilidosos en la telequinesia, levitación y en casos contados la adivinación._

_Se caracterizan por provenir única y exclusivamente por familias de Sangre Limpia que remonte siglos, y la razón de su existencia es aun desconocida… Un Propemagique no requiere de una varita o mediador para realizar magia, le basta con la suficiente concentración de su energía y el descargue de la misma. Dependiendo del caso pueden ser vulnerables a olores muy fuertes, y a diferencia de magos normales sus hechizos pueden deshacerse cuando pierden concentración o habilidad al paso de los años. Es por esto que se requiere de una especialización y estudio por prolongados años del ocultismo que encierra. _

_Sin embargo a lo largo de los años lo Propemagique existentes han descarrilado y desconcertado las ideas o teorías que se sostengan sobre ellos. Se dice que expulsan un aura como el reflejo de su alma y que el fulgor de esta indica la potencia con la cual emanan su magia. _

Así que… Presenta capacidad para manejar la legeremancia y oclumancia a voluntad…. – Dijo el rubio acariciándose con sorna el labio inferior mientras su otra mano sostenía un libro de tamaño muy reducido… y su mirada astuta recurría el lujoso despacho – _Fue por eso… Me sentí sumamente turbado en esa ocasión… Fue… fue como si incursionaran a mi mente… Claro! La muy astuta se estaba valiendo de su habilidad para ver lo que no le incumbía… _- su rostro se contrajo con cierta ira… Odiaba que jugaran con el como si de una estúpida marioneta se tratase… y ella… la persona con la cual había estado compartiendo su casa durante ya varias semanas lo había estado haciendo sin disimulo alguno… Mientras el como un idiota la esperaba para desayunar o en dos o tres ocasiones la llevaba a cenar para restaurantes fuera de la casa ella se aprovechaba de sus distracciones para leerle la mente… y saber cosas que el con el mayor cuidado guardaba para si mismo…

Le habían jugado sucio y eso no se hacia con un Malfoy… no sabia como pero se las iba a cobrar… Consultó su reloj de pulsera faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara… Era la persona mejor cualificada que conocía… A pesar de que el manejaba a la perfección la Oclumancia – siendo un arte oscura – no había podido evitar esas incursiones a su mente que había estado haciendo Allondra y exitosamente ya había conseguido la persona perfecta para que le dictara clases especiales de una Oclumancia en mayor nivel y que al pertenecer a una familia antiquísima de sangre limpia tal vez pudiese darle otra información…

A pesar de no admitirlo abiertamente el joven estaba fascinado con su prometida… pero mas con su atractivo físico era con su potencial mágico… Varias veces la había visto en la biblioteca leyendo o en el salón de música y la joven era sumamente habilidosa en un amplio abanico de técnicas… La había visto utilizar su mente para trasladar una veintena de libros hacia su mesa sin desconcentrar su atención del que leía… El jardín en una ocasión vio sumamente anonadado como una flor marchita volvía a la vida con sumo esplendor gracias a una simple caricia de la joven…

Se meció en la silla… También estaba ese hecho… entre ellos existía una especie de barrera… Draco no entendía porque pero ella le inspiraba una profunda tristeza… Siempre que estaba sola sus ojos adoptaban un deje de soledad agobiante que el joven muy bien hubiese reconocido una vez… _en el mismo… _sonrió irónico… ¿Qué diría Blaise o sus "amigos" de la escuela con los cuales aun mantenía cierto contacto si supieran que no le había podido tocar un solo cabello en un mes de estancia a solo 50 metros de su cuarto?... o… que ni siquiera la había besado aun… y no era por falta de oportunidades pues valiéndose de su astucia el joven bien habría podido robarle uno dos besos pero algo en su interior se lo impedía… y eso… le estaba sacando de quicio…

Agradeció a la joven de la recepción y se subió algo distraída al ascensor… Era la primera vez que ponía pie en el ministerio Mágico de Gran Bretaña y le pareció sumamente desordenado para su gusto… Sobre su cabeza revoloteaban pequeños papeles que parecían avioncitos con los cuales jugaban los niños pequeños. El ascensor rechinaba mientras la polea giraba y los llevaba al último nivel.

De vez en cuando sentía una mirada lasciva sobre ella que lograba disipar solo con soltar una mirada despectiva o amenazante… En una ocasión solo le bastó con acentuar su gesto de frialdad y poderío disipando una incomoda situación con un grupo de mujeres de altísimos tacones, faldas sumamente pequeñas y acentuados maquillajes que al subirse al ascensor comenzaron a murmurar… Ella por supuesto sonreía para sus adentros con gloria… Sabia que estaban hablando de lo bien que lucia sin caer el lo burdo… Su habilidad como Legeremante le permitía ver la envidia con la cual se la carcomían… Y no era para menos…

Ese día llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Era de mangas cortas aunque no se apreciaba pues cargaba un costosísimo y precioso abrigo de piel, en tonalidad grisácea que con sus ligeros movimientos refulgía con la luz del ascensor. Sus altísimos y elegantes tacones azules oscuros soltaban una cinta que se prendía alrededor de su tobillo y su cabello suelto se desparramaba por encima del abrigo con suma belleza.

Aquí es señorita: El departamento de Regulación mágica – Le dijo la voz del anciano que se encargaba de ascensor… - Allondra se limitó a asentir y salio con su caminar majestuoso arrancando miradas de ira por la parte femenina y uno que otro silbido por la masculina. Sin embargo ella era lo suficientemente impasible para hacer caso omiso de ambos.

Era un piso repleto de cubículos y mesas atiborradas con pilas y pilas de papeles, formularios y documentaciones. Varios magos y brujas encargados escribían rápidamente en máquina o en pergamino mientras algunos daban declaraciones o simplemente leían gruesos volúmenes de leyes para defender un caso o esperar ser atendidos por alguien del departamento.

Al final del piso estaba una intersección a la derecha hacia la cual la joven con suma seguridad se dirigió…  había un pasillo corto pero ancho en sus dimensiones. Al fondo estaba una puerta de roble negro de prominentes dimensiones y a su lado algo acongojado un escritorio donde una bonita bruja de bucles rojos y cortos hablaba y reía con otras mujeres que esperaban sentadas en un extremo del pasillo que estaba ataviado de sillas.  Se dirigió hasta el fondo no sin repasar a la infinidad de mujeres que estaban sentadas al parecer esperando por algo o alguien… La que mas capto su atención fue una bruja de cuerpo muy bien torneado de cabellera amarilla lacia y ojos verdes vistosos que se pasaba interminablemente un labial rojo por la boca delgada estaba excesivamente maquillada aunque a pesar de eso se veía bien…

Llevaba una túnica verde olivo que en otros días hubiese sido lujosísima pero por el tiempo ya estaba algo desgastada… Ambas se miraron por unos instantes y la ojiverde le sonrió altivamente, sin embargo ella no respondió al saludo y se dirigió hacia la joven de bucles rojizos.

Buenas tardes me gustaría ver al señor Malfoy por favor… - la muchacha sonrió como si le hubiese dicho una broma muy graciosa y le dijo – si señorita… usted y todas ellas… - dijo señalando la larga hilera de mujeres que la veían desde las sillas. – Sin embargo puedo tomarle sus datos y hacerle una cita… Cuando el señor Malfoy pueda…. O… me temo que no me he explicado señorita… Yo no necesito una cita… soltó Allondra con amabilidad…

¿Ah no?... y…. ¿Quién es usted?... – le dijo la joven secretaria mirándola tras unas gafas juveniles con sus ojos castaños desafiante – Soy Allondra Lourbuox…. Su prometida… - dijo ella sin perder la paciencia… y permitiendo que en su mano derecha enguantada en satén se viera un magnífico anillo de oro blanco con el sello de los Malfoy, anillo que le entregara Narcissa al tercer día de su llegada exigiéndole que hiciera lo que hiciera no se lo quitara y lo llevara con orgullo… La aparente presentación hizo que la aludida secretaria abriera y cerrara la boca emitiendo ruidos sordos ante la majestuosidad con la cual Allondra se erguía frente a ella.

¿Seria tan amable de anunciarme? Tengo algo de prisa… - dijo la joven sin inmutarse… aunque la ultima mujer de la hilera que momentos antes la hubiese visto directamente a los ojos se acerco a ella tal serpiente viendo a su presa y la miro con malicia – así que… tu eres la "famosa" prometida – dijo arrastrando las palabras con altivez – Yo soy Pansy Parkinson… Su amante… - todas las presentes a excepción de Allondra, ahogaron un gemido y vieron a Pansy algunas con odio y otras con asombro pues sabían que eso era mentira… Sin embargo mas fue la estupefacción de las mujeres en general cuando vieron a Allondra permanecer amenazadoramente con la mano aun sujetando el abrigo sin estrechar la de Pansy y con una sonrisa indiferente enmarcándole el rostro – Un… "placer" espet

Señorita… ¿seria tan amable de apresurarse por favor?... No me agradan las compañías que hay en esta sala… - dijo Allondra con cierta ironía y asco… Sin embargo la pelirroja parecía mas interesada en la expresión de ira que apareció en el rostro de Pansy… que pareció ignorar lo dicho por Allondra para continuar derramando su veneno… - y dime… ¿goza tanto Draco en tu cama como lo hace en la mia?... Pues seguramente me menciona cuando hacen el amor… - dijo Pansy orgullosa y melosamente aunque Allondra no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro…

Me temo… que no… Pues… no estoy tan desesperada como para meterme de narices en su cama…. – dijo con ironía dando a entenderle a Pansy lo suficiente como para que se pusiera roja de ira - ¿Y cuantos regalos caros te ha hecho?... a mi hace algún tiempo me regalo una diadema de diamantes solo para ir un día al teatro… Se nota… - dijo Allondra mirándola de arriba abajo… - Se nota que te hace regalos costosísimos… Pero no… eso tampoco… no me hace regalos caros… Porque no los necesito… A mi me vasto el gesto que tuvo al darme este anillo antes del anuncio publico del compromiso…

El anillo refulgió con las luces del lugar a lo que Allondra con arrogancia permitió que se viera claramente en su delicada mano enguantada… Pansy soltó una mirada que denotaba envidia extrema pero la contrajo luego con una de odio que se le desbordaba de los poros… Estaba a punto de bofetear a Allondra cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver una anatomía imponente que miró a su alrededor y luego se fijó en Allondra… La recorrió con sus ojos grises con suma cautela y luego vio a Pansy cuya ira aumentó al notar la mirada que Draco había emitido a "su prometida"…

Allondra… pasa por favor… - Dijo el joven con indiferencia ante la cara atónita de todas las "damas" que tenían mas de medio día esperando a que Draco siquiera saliera y las mirara o saludara, la de Pansy cuya pintura roja se había corrido de sus labios por la presión violenta con la cual se mordía uno y la algo acongojada de la secretaria… Allondra caminó majestuosamente dentro del despacho y Draco cerró la puerta tras el…

La joven tomó asiento sumamente molesta mientras Draco hacía lo mismo en el asiento cabecilla del despacho… ese día estaba vestido totalmente de negro y ahora se aflojaba la corbata blanca mientras veía a Allondra cuya mirada altiva encubría – o al menos intentaba – el enfado que le crispaba las venas…

¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? – Dijo el joven secamente mientras se ponía mas cómodo en el asiento de cuero negro y respaldo alto – No debiste venir… y menos sola… Ella se limitó a obviar el ultimo comentario y tratando con toda la entereza que era capaz de reunir se contuvo de gritarle a Draco por semejante humillación que acababa de pasar o largarse de allí sin mas ni menos molestase a quien le molestase…

Se aclaró levemente la garganta mientras Draco al otro lado del escritorio revisaba ahora unos documentos algo distraído y dejando la corbata de lado levantaba la mirada inquisitivo… Quiero tu permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon… Como comprenderás hasta que no se anuncie formalmente el compromiso es indebido que ande por aquí y por allá sola a mi gusto o parecer…  Y si voy a hacerlo… tengo que por lo menos contar con tu consentimiento…  - Dijo recuperando la calma y con ella su habitual tono firme pero elegante… - No vas…

Draco seguía con los papeles y no se molesto en verla siquiera a los ojos mientras Allondra alzaba una ceja irónica… - ¿disculpa?... – Su tono denoto un deje de impaciencia – Que no vas… ¿Cómo que no voy?... – Soltó ella indignada sin notar que se había puesto escandalosamente en pie a pesar de la serenidad que Draco aun conservaba…

No soy un animal!!! Ni un espécimen extraño que vallas a confinar a cuatro paredes porque es peligroso que ande suelto!!! Ya tengo más de un mes aquí y estoy harta de la casa!!! Ya me conozco todas y cada una de las habitaciones!! Me he leído los libros de las quince bibliotecas y he agotado todas las prácticas de violín que necesitaba!!!... es más!!! No vine a pedir tu permiso!!! – Dijo acaloradamente – Solo… solo vine a avisarte!! – Sin embargo Draco que agradecía los hechizos silenciadores del despacho seguía hurgando en los documentos con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido…

Aunque le dijo al fin a Allondra viéndola a los preciosos ojos azul-grisáceos sin perder su soberanía y calma.. – No vas a ir… Por supuesto que no vas a ir sola al Callejón Diagon… porque… _yo voy a ir contigo…  _- El joven se puso en pie con majestuosidad mientras Allondra abría y cerraba la boca haciendo ruidos mudos y con un inevitable y gracioso sonrojo colmando sus mejillas.

Los documentos se archivaron solos y Draco con su aire arrogante y maduro atravesó la habitación deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y diciendo – creo que según lo que le dijiste a Samantha… ¿tenias prisa? – Ella asintió ligeramente y contuvo (con mucho esfuerzo) las ganas de mofarse y reírse cuando tomada del brazo de Draco pasó justo frente a Pansy y el corro de ridículas cuyos maquillajes exagerados y vestidos cortísimos se veían realmente vulgares e insulsos al lado de la majestuosidad de Allondra… - cosa que graciosamente para Draco no paso desapercibido – Sin mencionar también todas las personas del departamento que al mirar a Draco Malfoy tomado de brazo con una joven tan hermosa (como se le acostumbraba observar) pero no cayera en lo vulgar o no lo viera con deseo como si se tratara de un trofeo que acababa de ganarse…

Fueron dos pisos mas abajo a un despacho de un anciano de un bigote prominente que al ver a Draco en el umbral le sonrió con familiaridad y se retiró diciendo entre susurros – enseguida los traigo - …. Allondra miraba la habitación con sumo interés… Se sumaban allí muchos objetos extraños si… pero el pequeño escritorio que había se quedaba diminuto e inocuo frente a lo majestuosa que se veía la chimenea del lugar… ¿Qué en tu despacho no había una chimenea? Dijo la joven mirando algo dudosa al objeto aludido…

Si… pero no con las nuevas medidas de seguridad… Se las implantan esta semana pero mientras… - Agregó Draco restándole importancia mientras de una floritura de su varita aparecía de un chasquido como de látigo la capa negra de viaje que el joven con elegancia se colocó… El anciano volvió momentos después con una cajita se la entregó a Draco y disculpándose salió de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes solos…

Draco con fastidio tomó un puñado de polvos violáceos que complementaban las nuevas medidas incapaces de saltarse o adelantarse una chimenea,  los regó dentro de la misma y un fuego violeta comenzó a crepitar con suma rapidez mientras el joven veía como Allondra perdía el color de las mejillas mientras el se introducía en el fuego… - ¿Qué sucede?.... Es… es… - Allondra se sostuvo del escritorio para no caerse y el joven la fue a auxiliar….

Es que… - se llevó una mano a la boca y a la nariz – Soy… soy vulnerable a olores muy fuertes… - La joven hizo ademán de que iba a caerse pero Draco pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y ofreciéndole un pañuelo con el cual ella se cubrió se introdujeron ambos en la chimenea… - Es mas rápido así… Solo cúbrete la boca y yo me encargo de lo demás – agrego el con cordialidad olvidando que estaba "molesto" con ella… Allondra se limitó a asentir y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Draco la fundió en sus brazos protegiéndola de las llamas y el fuerte olor a azufre que estas expedían…

Dijo en voz fuerte y clara "Al callejón Diagon" y antes de partir alargó rápidamente su capa negra alrededor del cuerpo de ambos desapareciendo de un sonido fortísimo de la chimenea…. Allondra sintió dar miles de vueltas pero se sintió terriblemente protegida bajo el abrazo fornido de Draco que sumido en sus pensamientos se dejaba llevar por la velocidad del viaje y el perfume a rosas que emanaba el cabello de Allondra…

Cuando llegaron ambos cuerpos se precipitaron contra el suelo llenándose de hollín y logrando que la joven cayera amenazadoramente sobre el joven que al parecer no le molesto para nada la situación… Ella con un sonrojo violento se levanto precipitadamente mientras Draco sacudiéndose y riendo decía… - Sabes… Yo no suelo comer gente… - Allondra le miró con fijeza a los ojos y provocó que la cercanía que Draco acortaba cada vez mas arrebatara un sonrojo sincero del joven que se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el contacto de los labios suaves y carnosos de Allondra contra su mejilla…

_  
_

_Muchas Gracias… _- Dijo ella sonriendo y le limpió una pequeña mancha de la nariz para comenzar a caminar luego… el bufó algo molesto aunque ella no lo notó… de nuevo!!! Había estado a escasos milímetros de besarla pero no se había atrevido!!!  Sin embargo aun sentía los receptores de su mejilla ardientes por la calidez del corto beso… Su sistema nervioso estaba demasiado excitado y su corazón comenzaba a latir con exagerada prisa…

Sin embargo no era el único… Allondra prácticamente había huido hacia la estancia principal del Caldero Chorreante… estaba notoriamente sonrojada aunque a duras penas trataba de controlarlo… ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?... - Fue… fue solo un arrebato Allondra!!! – se dijo a si misma tratando de conservar la calma… Inesperadamente se había sentido demasiado avergonzada cuando cayeron uno muy cerca del otro en la chimenea ella se había levantado precipitadamente y el – aun no sabia porque – había sonreído sin malicia o doble intención pues se había percatado de su nerviosismo… Ella luego para terminar de rematar su bochorno lo había besado!!! Bueno… fue un beso muy nulo pues fue fugaz y en la mejilla; pero su cuerpo se estremeció con fiereza… Aun lo recordaba y distraída se paso una mano por donde segundos antes hubiese estado la de Draco al girar en la chimenea…

Sin embargo ella tenía algo que hacer… Tenía muchísimo tiempo de no visitar la tienda de Thiorella Runnings se carcomía en deseos de ir pero un brazo fuerte pasó arrogantemente por su cinto haciéndola salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos, esperanzada esperaba ver a Draco cuando girara la cabeza pero vio a ¿?¿?..... Era un joven alto de tez morena, tenía ojos azules y la miraba lascivamente sonriéndole de oreja a oreja cautivadoramente… Hola preciosa…

Ella algo incómoda no supo si zafarse del brazo o arrojarlo metros de distancia lejos de ella con la telequinesia… pero lo peor era que mucha gente los estaba viendo y una voz fría y calculadora la hizo estremecerse con violencia cuando escuchó… - Suéltala Blaise o no respondo… - Los ojos de Draco brillaban amenazadoramente y tenia la varita a la altura de la espalda del joven que sin titubeos se alejo tres metros de Allondra… - Amigo!!! No sabía… Veras… bonita tu nueva presa!!!! – Allondra dilató su mirada horrorizada… ¿porque demonios la estaba tomando ese idiota?... La indignación que le crispaba las venas comenzó a latir y tratando de contenerse no pudo evitar que muchas de las copas cercanas estallaran en mil pedacitos por la descarga que acababa de dar… Draco la miró sumamente molesto y le propinó a Blaise y derechazo certero y doloroso en la mejilla, para tomarla luego violentamente del brazo y desaparecer con ella hacia un privado bien alejado del corro de curiosos que comenzaban a murmurar… 

¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?.... No ves que no es algo de que jactarse el hecho de que no requieras usar una varita!!! Has el favor de no dar esos espectáculos!!! – le reprendió Draco con ira una vez que cerro de un portazo el privado que rezaba en una placa metálica de la puerta:_"Reservado: Señor Draco Malfoy_ – Ella le miró con ira y sin poder contenerse mas lo bofeteo…-¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO? _– _El estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe pero lo amenazadores que lucían sus ojos azules y el hecho de que el era un total y estúpido caballero se lo impidieron… - La próxima vez que me grites!!! Por lo menos ten una razón coherente!! Si no!!! Voy a cansarme de bofetearte las veces que se me antojen estupido engreído!!!... Espetó ella alzando la voz pero sin caer en los gritos….

Porque encima que dejas que ese infeliz me ponga las manos encima!!! Te quejas porque me defiendo!!! Y si para ti es algo de lo cual tengas que avergonzarte pues LO SIENTO!!! Pues yo si estoy muy orgullosa de estar por encima de un mago común y corriente!!! – Ella apretaba los puños con furia y todos los objetos metálicos y de cristal del privado estallaron en pedacitos… exceptuando el vidrio del amplísimo ventanal que daba una vista perfecta a todo el callejón… Si es que acaso te importa estaré de vuelta en cuatro horas… si te dio la gana de marcharte pediré un coche… - agregó ella con indiferencia – Adiós!!! De un portazo salió y dejó al joven abochornado y escuchando el eco de los tacones que caminaban rápidamente alejándose por el pasillo…

En su rostro aun estaba la marca roja y con algo de escozor y rabia Draco murmuró un leve – _Reparo!! – _haciendo que todos los objetos volvieran a la normalidad… se echo con violencia en un sillón negro… ¿porqué había sido tan estúpido?... Ella… - aunque le doliera como una lanza clavada en todo el orgullo Malfoy – tenía razón… Le había gritado sin ninguna razón aparente solo por perder el control frente a lo dicho por "su amigo" Blaise Zabinni… Ella era la única que tenia todo el derecho de sentirse ofendida o molesta… Pues aunque se hubiese adelantado el fue el que se atrasó como un idiota pensando en el leve beso que segundos antes le había dado… Cuando llegó a la taberna ella estaba con una mirada amenazante y temerosa algo alejada de Blaise que la agarraba seductoramente por la cintura…

Se pasó una mano distraído por el cabello… Y pensó que se comportaba como un chiquillo infantil… realmente si había tenido cierta coherencia irónica todo lo que había hecho y dicho pues… _se había sentido celoso… _Estúpidamente celoso cuando la vio allí… con ese rostro temeroso y a la vez impasible… Cuando la recordó besando su mejilla temblando bajo su abrazo y la ira que le carcomió las venas pensar que otra persona se atrevería a tocarla… Pues… Sin haber sido suya era SU prometida… Y eso… la marcaba como una futura Malfoy para ella y todos los que la rodeaban... exigiendo por sobre todo… respeto…

Sus pasos apresurados y sumamente cortos se detuvieron a mitad de Callejón… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan estúpida?... Sencillamente se había aprovechado de la situación para bofetearlo… y aunque ni su propio subconsciente se lo creyera le había dolido mas a ella que a él… Pues el solo hecho de debatirse entre bofetearlo o besarlo la estaba descontrolando… Sin descontar el ataque de ira y de celos que sintió cuando vio a esa estúpida engreída de "Pansy Parkinson… en su mente aun resonaban las palabras de ella _¿goza Draco tanto en tu cama como en la mia?... Es un placer… Soy su amante… _

Solo el orgullo que la caracterizaba por ser una Lourbuox le había impedido rebajarse al nivel de "ésa" y cantarle unas cuantas en su cara… Ahora no recordaba si quiera hacia donde se dirigía… Emprendió nuevamente la caminata y mucha gente se volteaba a verla por la belleza y la altivez con la cual andaba…

Sus ojos habían dejado atrás esa confusión y enmarcaban nuevamente el rostro mas frío e impasible que jamás hubiese expuesto, por lo que nadie se atrevió a detenerla cuando se le cayó un brazalete de oro blanco macizo con incrustaciones de diamantes cuyo broche se había zafado por lo presurosos movimientos permitiendo que se cayera…

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando algo jalo con primor de su vestido haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio… - ¿Qué demo…- Era un niña… Tal vez la mas linda que hubiese visto en su vida… Tenía unos preciosos ojos miel y un cabello despampanante en tono rojo intenso que caía en graciosos bucles alrededor de su angelical carita de tez blanca… La niña le brindaba una de sus mas preciosas sonrisas y Allondra contuvo las ganas de reírse al notar que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes de mudanza…

Disculpe señorita… pero se le ha caído esto… - La niña señaló en su pequeña mano un precioso brazalete que Allondra reconocido como suyo propio… - Mami dice que debemos devolver lo que no nos pertenece… ¿y sabe?... Esto no me pertenece… Pero creo que a usted si…

Desde el amplio ventanal observaba la escena con sumo cuidado… La había visto caminar por el Callejón con pasos sumamente presurosos… Supuso que se dirigía a la tienda de Thiorella pero hacía varios locales la había dejado ya atrás… Sin embargo el semblante de ira que expresaba se suavizo cuando una niña de preciosos cabello de color miel se le acerco… Al parecer le entregaba algo… No alcanzaba a ver que era por la lejanía… Pero si vio cuando un individuo de muy poco agrado para el se acercó a ambas mujeres…

Muchas gracias pequeña… - Se agachó hasta la altura suficiente y le sonrió con dulzura a la cual la niña correspondió… - y dime… ¿estas sola?... ¿tu mama no esta aquí?... – la pequeña acentuó mas su sonrisa cuando vio a alguien acercarse corriendo detrás de Allondra… Su querido tío daba traspiés entre una y otra persona para abrirse paso rápidamente mientras hacia malabares con tres helados para evitar que no se le cayeran por la prisa…

Daniella!!! Daniella!!!! – Allondra se incorporó y un poco mas altos que ella divisó un par de preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas intentando fallidamente ocultarse tras unas varoniles y maduras gafas… - Daniella!!! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ¿Sabes lo que me harían tus padres si te pierdes? – El joven la reprendió cariñosamente a lo que la niña aludida hizo pucheros… - Lo siento tío harryto… Pero es que ya llegaron!!! El señor Miugen me ha dicho que me guardara uno!!! – dijo la niña con alegría a lo que su "tío" suspiró… Sinceramente le producía un deje de nostalgia esa perturbada manía de su adorada ahijada por los libros que propasaran las setecientas páginas y que contuvieran información desde objetos muggles hasta adivinación!! Cuando su mejor amigo había sido tan malo!!! Le sonrió a la niña nuevamente que de un movimiento de su varita de juguete algo encantada por su habilidosa madre hizo desaparecer los derretidos helados de las manos de su padrino…

Esta bien… Pero… - El joven se detuvo cuando reparó en la presencia de Allondra que lo observaba con sumo interés a el y a la niña que miraba interesada hacia una tienda que estaba a unos metros… La muchacha que tenía delante debía estar rondando los 20 y sinceramente estaba preciosa… Aunque hubo algo en su mirada que le recordó abruptamente al Jefe del Departamento de Regulación Mágica… que en ese preciso instante a metros de distancia observaba todo con suma cautela con la mano apretando ligeramente el vaso del wisky que ingería…

¿Le ha causado algún inconveniente? - Dijo cordialmente Harry Potter a Allondra que al verlo nuevamente se percató de quien era… - No… ninguno… tío!!! Tío!!! Mira esto!!!! Ambos aludidos se voltearon mientras en el privado de Draco Malfoy entraba una persona con aire sombrío cuyos ojos oscuros se posaron absortos en el comportamiento que mostraba el que alguna vez fue su alumno….

Continuará……

Notas de autora:

Hola de nuevo!!!! !!! Es un placer volver a las andanzas!!! Este capítulo era mucho mas largo y contenía una escenita que he reservado especialmente para el próximo para que el suspenso se los carcoma… ¿Qué les parecen los encuentros?... ¿Cuál será la reacción de Harry Potter o la de Allondra cuando uno de los dos se presente?... ¿y esa misteriosa niña quien era?... – es algo casi obvio pero se las dejo de tarea – y finalmente… ¿se imaginan quien estaba entrando en el privado?... ¿y que era lo que Draco estaba haciendo que le desconcertó tanto?...

Pues todas estas dudas serán disipadas en el próximo capítulo donde habrá escenas mucho más románticas que la de este!!! También sabremos que paso con Pansy y como se siente Blaise luego del golpe… Ahora si vámonos con los agradecimientos!!!:

Gaby: HEY de nuevo lokis!!! Amigota!!! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?!!!! – no apto para malas interpretaciones por favor – De sincero corazón MUCHISIMAS gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado para estas mis loqueras… Este capi esta mas largo que los anteriores y aunque se me paso la mano espero te guste!!! Y deja la pensadora en pajaritos preñados mira que no vienen al caso y no valen la pena… Sigue igual de lok!!! Nunca cambies!!! Un besoooote

Tú amiga la lok: Kisuna

Natty Malfoy: Sin gente tan especial como tu… Dudo muchísimo que fics como los míos salieran adelante… Muchísimas gracias por el review y por escribir tan genial!!! Te ha quedado buenísimo el último capi!!!! Espero que continúes siempre así y que yo pueda continuar contando con tu apoyo… cuídate muchoote y un besoooote

Kisuna.

Lira Garbo: Realmente Draco es un As en la seducción y veremos mas adelante como se las ingenia para conquistar a alguien tan difícil como Allondra… - Aunque al parecer ya están cayendo en las redes del otro sin percatarse – En el próximo capi va a haber una escena que espero sea 100% romántica y te va a encantar dado que pides mas romance… Espero este capi te guste y continúes leyendo… Un beso y te me cuidas

Kisuna…


	4. Un accidente

Linaje de un Sangre Limpia

Capitulo 4:

_Un accidente… _

Se levanto ¿sonriente?... Su dedo índice acariciaba con cierta ironía sus labios en los cuales se dibujaba una sonrisa… Sonrisa que en ella era algo irónico e inusual… Innecesario y estúpido… sencillamente… Inexistente… El día… era sencillamente precioso… Aun era sumamente temprano y gracias a eso el majestuoso paisaje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos le inspiraba cierta calma…

Las flores primaverales estaban bañadas del matinal rocío, una suave y fresca brisa movía los árboles al son de una inexistente pero maravillosa música… El sol sin llegar aun a la sima del cielo le daba los buenos días con un tibio resplandor que hacia refulgir sus ojos y desprendía destellos de su cabellera…

Con algo de trabajo regresó al cuarto, de un movimiento de su mano se cerraron las puertas del balcón y se resigno a volverse acompañada nuevamente de la brisa y el paisaje del balcón… Se soltó la seda que ataba su bata de dormir y quedándose en un ligero y hermoso camisón añil entró al baño donde la conocida esencia a rosas y un leve burbujeo de la tina le esperaba… No había reparado en el precioso ramo de rosas blancas que estaba sobre el lavabo hasta que se fijó en el espejo cuando el camisón cayó al suelo y su grácil y frágil figura desnuda camino pausada y delicadamente hasta la tina… Las delicadas rosas le robaron una sonrisa de lado ya se imaginaba de quien eran pero aun así eso no tenia mucha importancia… ¿o si la tenia?... Esa mañana no tenia intenciones de reprimirse el cerebro pensando en Draco Malfoy y la amenazante vida que juntos tendrían por delante así que opto por recoger su cabello permitiendo el escape de uno que otro bucle travieso para evitar mojarlo en la tina…

Con su magia apaciguó las luces del baño y se sumergió en la tina… Algunas burbujas cayeron al suelo cuando su cuerpo desnudo se sumergió en el agua calida y perfumada… Se sentía en intimidad consigo misma por lo que no pasó el cerrojo de la puerta cuando entro al baño… Sintió el agua acariciarla y una cascada en su espalda cuando su cabello travieso se zafó del moño que ligeramente lo había recogido… chasco la lengua en señal de fastidio pero luego ya no le importó… El aroma a rosas era mas intenso esa mañana por lo que comenzó a quedarse dormida apoyando la cabeza uno de los extremos de la tina de porcelana blanca…

Flash Back

Mucho gusto señorita… Soy Harry Potter… Un placer… - Un joven alto y de gallarda y dulce mirada verde le tendía una mano y ella haciendo gala de sus maravillosos modales pero algo dudosa la acepto… Sin embargo a pesar de llevar uno finos guantes de seda su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica muy leve cuando "el niño que vivió" estrechó su mano con delicadeza – Un placer… Allondra Lourbuox futura de… - Iba a decir Malfoy pero recordó que el compromiso aun no se anunciaba formalmente… Seria una descortesía social alardear de lo que "aun" no era oficial… sin embargo el anillo con el sello de la familia inglesa no paso desapercibido para el joven que sonrió – _Valla… Así que Malfoy ya decidió casarse… y mira que fue selectivo escogiendo… _- esas fueron las palabras que circundaron la mente de Potter.

La conexión se rompió cuando ambas manos se separaron abruptamente al escucharse un llamado lejano… - ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡Harry querido!!! – Una mujer de ojos azules y cabellera larga y rojiza se acerco abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una brillante sonrisa y una cuantas bolsas en sus manos, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver la joven que acompañaba a su prometido - ¿Qué sucede amor?... ¿Ya compraste todo lo que te faltaba?... – el joven notó la tensión que comenzaba a producirse y devolviendo la sonrisa desvió la atención de su futura esposa hacia el - Tía!!! Tía!!! – Harry agradeció a los cielos la imprudencia de su ahijada cuando la misma volvió a reclamar la atención de todos los presentes de la escena – a que no adivinas… Mi tío se puso a ver de nuevo las escobas como tonto mientras yo me escapaba.. jiji… ¿Cuándo se casen va a ser el quien limpie la casa?... Porque no entiendo su fascinación por esos palos con ramas secas… (N.D.A: Hey… sin mal interpretaciones)

La pelirroja solo río y se acercó mas a su prometido tomándolo desafiante del brazo y dirigiendo una mirada altiva a Allondra… - Buenas tardes señorita… ¿usted es?... Lourbuox… Allondra Lourbuox… Es un placer… - Allondra no sonrió, pero por el tono impasible y cordial de su voz le indicó a la pelirroja que no se sentía intimidada, miro a Harry nuevamente y el joven se sintió algo turbado por la intensidad de esos ojos azules - Señor Potter… - dijo ablandando un poco sus bellas facciones - Sea mas atento de su sobrina… y tu pequeña… - dijo con dulzura poniéndose a la altura de la aludida – Nunca dejes de sonreír y ser tan honesta – le guiño levemente un ojo y dejo en su pequeña mano una montañita de polvo que con un chasquido se transformo en un helado de numerosos sabores que se veía muy apetitoso – Muchas gracias por devolverme mi pulsera… Señorita… Ha sido un placer aunque aun no conozca su nombre… - Ginny iba a hablar pero Allondra continúo - Que pasen buenas tardes – dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja que no le apartaban la vista de encima – Con su permiso; estoy algo apurada…  yo debo retirarme…

Y sin esperar mas se alejo lentamente con sus tacones resonando en la calle de piedra…. –  Oye Harry querido… ¿Quién era esa muchacha tan bonita?... – dijo Virginia Weasley algo recelosa – Me puso celosa… - Dijo haciendo un leve puchero sumamente gracioso…. Harry sonrió y le robo un fugaz beso de los labios – si… era muy hermosa… Pero no mas que tu… Creo que es extranjera y… tiene algo que ver con los Malfoy… Pues llevaba una prenda con el sello de la familia… Que observador eres querido… - acoto la pelirroja caminando con el del brazo izquierdo y llevando en la mano libre las bolsas – Debo serlo… siendo un auror…

Si tío… observador pero despistadísimo como tu solo… - Ginny fijó su vista en la pequeña que iba sentada en los hombros de su prometido; era su querida sobrina y ahijada - Por cierto… ¿Pequeña Daniella se puede saber que hacías tú hablando con esa joven? Sabes que a tu madre no el agrada que hables con extraños… No era una extraña tía…  - dijo la nena sonriendo - Porque ella estaba sola y yo también así que teníamos algo en común… Solo que… ella… Estaba muy triste… - dijo entornando sus ojos hacia el helado y haciendo una mueca angelical con su bello rostro - ¿ah si?... ¿y quien estaba triste?...

¡¡¡Ron!!! Harry esbozo una enorme sonrisa y bajo a la nena que corrió a los brazos de su padre… este la alzo y se corrió el cabello algo alborotado hacia atrás… - Papi… nadie… solo una amiga que me regalo un helado… Y según mi tío era muy bonita… ¿ah si?... – un guiño amistoso surgió en la mirada de ron que volteó emocionado hacia todos lados… - ¿y donde esta?... ¡¡¡Ronald Weasley!!! – El aludido se sonrojó cuando su amada esposa se acerco a el y sonriendo agrego – ¡¡¡Pero mírala aquí!!! – Dijo Ron distraídamente -  Seguramente no fue ella la que te regalo el helado pero ella es muy bonita… Dijo dándole un beso amoroso a la castaña… ¿O me equivoco señora Hermione?... si… Si te equivocas papi… porque la más linda soy yo!!!! Dijo Daniella Weasley arrancando una carcajada de sus padres y padrinos que paseaban tranquilos bajo el sol primaveral del Callejón Diagon…

No… no tengo ganas ya… Mejor voy a tomarme un té… - La joven se giro en sus tacones, Su aparente distracción de algunos minutos le había disipado la rabia que traía encima… divisó a lo lejos un establecimiento que a su gusto era pequeño, acogedor e íntimo… Sencillamente perfecto para ella… Estaba fatigada y ahora menos que nunca tenia ganas de ir a enfrascarse en una tienda de libros y objetos extraños ya luego iría a ver a la amable señora Thiorella… - Buenas tardes señorita bienvenida a La taza y el Té (U No se me ocurrió otro nombre) ¿Qué puedo servirle? Una manzanilla y unas pastas de chispas por favor… En seguida se las traigo… Muchas gracias… - La dependiente, una mujer mayor pero con numerosas joyas y gesto gracioso pero amable se alejo con una hoja escrita con el pedido y una bandejita de plata… Allondra se limito a observar a las personas que estaban en el establecimiento algo vacío…

Al fondo del salón de piso alfombrado y paredes de caoba sumamente brillante estaba un anciano que sostenía un violín y tocaba una melodía algo triste pero que arrancaba pasión de sus manos que rasgaban con amor las cuerdas afinadas y bellas del instrumento… En una mesa algo lejana a la suya estaba una muchacha de casi su misma edad consultando un libro y leyendo ávidamente las palabras que este citaba… No alcanzó a ver el título pero supuso que era muy interesante pues la joven no desprendía los ojos del mismo.

La manzanilla humeaba ya en la taza y sobre la mesa se acompañaba con unas cuantas galletas engalanadas con cuidado en un plato de porcelana blanca y detalles azules… antes de tomarla no pudo evitar sentir un leve escozor en la mano derecha… se quitó el anillo de los Malfoy y el guante y no había reparado que esta estaba muy roja…. Con esa mano había bofeteado a Draco hacia unos instantes…. Pero el que estuviera tan rojo solo significaba una cosa… _Que el estaba muy molesto… O que ella era demasiado débil para rozar su piel y dejarse llevar por la conexión que se forma entre ellos en ese instante. _

Unas cuantas monedas de plata quedaron sobre la mesa, las gracias se fueron con el aire y un leve vuelva pronto; una campanita tintineó cuando abrió la puerta y salió al exterior… El sol era abrasador por lo que se desprendió del abrigo de piel y lo colocó desdeñosamente sobre uno de sus brazos… Su mirada se entrecerró levemente cuando el reflejo de los cristales de los privados de un edificio al final del callejón le dio de lleno en la cara… Se sentía observada por lo que apresuró un poco la marcha y llegó al Caldero Chorreante tras unos minutos…

El anciano que supuso había recibido a Draco cuando llegó le indicó que el mismo había dejado ya el privado pero que había dejado la corriente Flu abierta para que se fuera a la casa. Ella de mala gana volvió al privado y vio la chimenea humeando entre volutas de humo violáceo… Draco tal vez no tenia mucho rato de haberse ido pero no le pregunto al anciano…

Tomo un puñado del polvo que le tendían y diciendo Mansión Malfoy fue envuelta en una nube de polvo que en unos instantes la dejo al pie de una chimenea escupiendo cenizas y frente a frente con Draco Malfoy y las dagas plateadas que tenia por ojos con los cuales la acuchillaba profundamente….

Fin Flash Back

Su varonil cuerpo se paseo descalzo por la amplísima habitación de baño… Ese día había ido al cuarto de baño común… Era algo especial pues le recordaba mucho su estadía no tan amigable en Hogwarts, la única diferencia sobresalía en el desmesurado lujo que poseía el baño, que era una sala circular y que este poseía un vestier privado y una antesala para evitar cualquier imprudencia…

Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta cerrándose… - Al fin… ¿Qué demonios le importa a mi padre lo que yo hice o deje de hacer anoche con Allondra?...  A fin de cuentas… Aunque aun no sea oficialmente mi esposa lo va a ser y no estaría mal adelantar la nochecita de bodas… Dado que…

Te escuche Draco Malfoy… - El aludido se sobresaltó con la presencia de su padre nuevamente en la amplia sala… Este se ponía los guantes de viaje y taladraba a su hijo con la mirada…- Ni se te ocurra… Muchachito irresponsable… Tu prometida no es cualquier amante de la que te hayas mofado en tu pasado… Si Gabrielle Lourbuox se llega a enterar que faltaste a tu palabra como hombre sin ser anunciado siquiera el compromiso públicamente… Te desollaría el mismo con el hacha de Macnair… Y no me vengas con que Macnair y el no se conocen porque te equivocas… Y te juro… Draco – se contuvo de decir Malfoy – que si se te ocurre dejarte llevar por tus estúpidos impulsos y se llegara a saber… Antes de que Gabrielle te mate!!! YO… te desheredo!!! – Draco se limitó a mirarle significativamente – Solo… Pensaba en voz alta padre… ¿Acaso no le han dicho que tocar la puerta no es entrar?.... En ningún momento he pensado en propasarme con mi prometida… Solo… Me deje llevar por mis pensamientos…

Lucius Malfoy se acarició la sien con una mano… - Bien… bien… Solo… Te advertía… ¿No te lo tomes a mal eh?.... – Draco se limito a entornar la mirada con cierta malicia que Lucius identificó y le correspondió… se dieron un apretón de manos y el hombre salió apresurado pues llevaba algo de tardía….

Draco se metió en la tina… - Demonios… El agua esta demasiado caliente…. –Su espalda se tenso un poco; pero pensó que la ausencia de un baño de agua helada por una vez al mes… tal vez no le caería mal… Entre algunas burbujas y el baño cubierto en una densa neblina gracias al agua caliente y algunos hechizos se permitió relajarse y descansar un merecido rato….

Flash Back

El hombre observaba con recelo al que una vez fue su discípulo… De vez en cuando se pasaba una mano distraídamente por la mejilla derecha,  tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y estaba totalmente fuera de si… Cuando él había entrado en la habitación estaba de pie casi atravesando el cristal de la pared con las manos presionando este con fiereza y un gesto de indignación y molestia que en el era sumamente extraño de observar…

Como decía… Aunque pasaras lo que te resta de vida entrenando - _¿Por qué? ¡¡¡Que estupido me siento!!!! Pero ella no tenia porque bofetearme…¿que se ha creído? Niña malcriada y mal educada… ya vera cuando pierda la paciencia… Y se le acabe el Draco gentil y cordial…. Y ese maldito de Potter mira que encima de que se revuelca con la Weasley sin estar casados viene y le pone los ojos encima a MÍ prometida… Ya va… ¿Por qué el acento en MI?... ¿será que estoy celoso?... no…. No… ha de ser… _

¿Draco estas escuchándome? – El joven aludido salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos y miró a los ojos a su antiguo profesor… - Eh… si… que aunque entrene por muchos años no podré ponerme al alcance de un Propemagique… porque los Dragones de Rumania tienen propiedades especiales que hoy día se usan en la elaboración de… - El joven se detuvo cuando notó la mirada penetrante y reprobatoria de Severus Snape - ¿Es ella verdad?... ¿No me digas que se llevan mal?... – El profesor se puso en pie y se dirigió al ventanal – Se lo dije a Lucius… Si… Los Malfoy necesitan asegurar que su linaje de sangres puras y dignas continúe a lo largo de los años pero… Esa… - su tono impasible se detuvo y se volvió en sus talones a ver a Draco – No es razón para que ate la vida de su UNICO – hizo énfasis algo notorio en esa palabra – hijo a la de una mujer que debe conocer en algunos meses para luego vivir con ella para toda su vida…

Yo estuve de acuerdo – Agrego Draco con indiferencia… Pues el tema le incomodaba un poco – Porque no tenías mas remedio… Se muy bien que no eres tonto para desautorizar a Lucius ni para armar un berrinche porque no te quieras casar…. – miro a Draco significativamente sin embargo el joven bebió un trago tranquilamente de su wisky – Yo no he dicho eso… - Snape miro a Draco nuevamente pero contuvo total muestra de expresión… - Lo sabia… - Agrego tranquilamente sentándose…

Te ha gustado… Tanto que por eso estabas molesto hace un rato… Tanto… Que por eso te incomoda la conversación…. Tanto que por eso estas haciéndote el sordo por mas de hora y media de conversación… Tanto que por eso sentiste celos de Potter cuando la viste en el callejón hace unos instantes… - Draco se ahogo con la bebida y sintió un ardor recorrerle la garganta por la rapidez con la que azoro el trago, Severus Snape se limitó a aparecer un vaso de agua que el joven a regañadientes se tomó para alegar aun tosiendo – Eso… No… Es… Cierto… Dijo recuperando el aliento totalmente…

Se puso en pie elegantemente… - El hecho de que me atraiga físicamente no significa que me haya encariñado… Usted sabe que yo no soy de esas personas… Me parece absurdo el tema del amor la vida feliz para siempre y todas esas nimiedades que solo estorban y nos quitan tiempo… Además… Allondra Lourbuox es la persona que mis padres consideraron correcta… Confío ciegamente en las decisiones de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy… sino… hoy día no seria lo que soy…. Aja… - Interrumpió el antiguo profesor sin ponerse en pie -  y dime… que eres exactamente?... – Draco se disponía a soltar el discurso que tan bien elaborado estaba pero Snape le detuvo con un gesto – No me refiero a los títulos… apellidos… cantidades de galeones etc.…

Me refiero… a… Profesor… ¿Usted cree en eso de la felicidad y amor?... – Creía que sus expectativas iban mas allá… si me permite decirlo por supuesto… Y no… no estaba celoso… Sencillamente me parece descarado por parte de Potter que si anda con su "prometida" – arrastro levemente las palabras – Ande por allí coqueteándole a cuanta… Mujer… le pase por el frente…Pero si mal no recuerdo… A usted no le agrada desperdiciar su tiempo – El aludido negó – Por consiguiente si mal no recuerdo yo le cité aquí para que me dijera como puedo cerrar mi mente a un Propemagique si estos no requieren anunciar que usan la legeremancia…

¿Por qué te molesta tanto?.... Porque no quiero que ella esta viendo cosas que no le conciernen… Esta bien… Esta bien va a ser mi mujer y mi esposa – dijo ante la mirada significativa del profesor – pero aun así… No tiene que saber más de la cuenta… Me temo Draco… Que no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer… Los Propemagique son seres sumamente escasos en el mundo como ya sabrás… de los mismos se conoce muy poco y si tú tienes el privilegio de contar con uno que muy pronto será tu esposa… Solo te queda tratar como se hacía a la antigua… ¿Cómo? – dijo indiferente aunque sus pupilas brillaron con entusiasmo – Contacto directo… Habla tú con ella y pídele con toda la educación que tienes que deje de ver en tu mente… Si es tan correcta como Lucius y Narcissa pensaron… Se comportará como toda una dama y cederá a tu petición…

Draco alzó una ceja… _claro que va a ceder… Luego de que le grité y ella me bofeteo… _- dio un resoplido y al rato estaba despidiendo al profesor que tenia que comprar algunas cosas… El terminó su Wisky y se echo en el sofá de cuero negro a pensar un rato…

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esperando… Era lógico a quien… Y como no pensaba seguir rebajándose dejo todo dispuesto para que ella pudiera volver y se marcho sin mas ni menos… Sin embargo… No pudo evitar esperar como un imbécil frente a la chimenea a que sorprendentemente llegara quince minutos después de él…

Fin Flash Back

Si señorita… La habitación que esta al fondo; no es necesario que toque… Hay una antesala donde podrá esperarlo cómoda… La anciana de gestos simples pero amigables le indico con sencillez hacia donde estaba el cuarto de baño central lugar donde seguro conseguiría la esencia de rosas que acababa de terminarse… Por supuesto la anciana le menciono con algo de suspicacia que el joven estaba tomando un baño sin embargo Allondra al parecer lo tomo con mucha naturalidad o sencillamente no la escucho porque le agradeció y se fue con su cabello aun mojado y suelto ondeando con su caminar distinguido.

Las puertas dobles de roble la maravillaron al estar talladas en dorado y compaginar perfectamente con el blanco con el cual estaban pintadas. Las mismas le dieron paso a una salita pequeña muy similar a la que tenía su habitación… La única diferencia es que tenía decoraciones marítimas de sirenas y algunos tritones dibujadas en el techo alto. La puerta que daba al baño estaba entreabierta y por la estúpida curiosidad entró….

Sintió las gotas perladas bajar por su torso desnudo… se amarró la toalla al cinto cubriendo lo suficiente… Sacudió su cabello rubio con ambas manos y mechones aun escurriendo cayeron por su frente desparramándose desordenadamente… Estiro los músculos y se miró al espejo que cubría la habitación por completo… Una joven… Muy hermosa le parecía conocida… Lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas en un tono rojo tomate que le arranco una sonrisa y la hizo encararla…

Lo vio sacudir su cabello y unas pequeñísimas gotas la alcanzaron a pesar de que era buena la distancia entre ambos… Por su torso resbalaban algunas gotas que ella sintió deseos de secar… ¿Con la toalla?... ¿para que?... Para eso estaban sus propias manos… Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de que la sala estuviera recubierta en espejos pues gracias a los mismos el se dio cuenta de su presencia… Esfumando toda idea de huir y hacer la que no ocurrió absolutamente nada… Y luego… Esa arrebatadora sonrisa que había esbozado… Sintió su cara encenderse cuando la encar

Eh… Yo… Es… Este… Veras… - Maldijo nuevamente pero esta vez a si misma y sus estúpidos tartamudeos, que ayudaron a que Draco acentuara su gallarda sonrisa – Así que… ¿Te gusta hacerla de espía eh?... – Se acerco peligrosamente a ella mientras Allondra sentía que nuevamente era desnudada por sus ojos grises… Ambos quedaron a escasos metros y un fugaz recuerdo los abordó.

Flash Back

Se sacudió los restos de hollín que llevaba encima y desdeñosamente se incorporó para dirigirse a su cuarto… Sin embargo no contó con el hecho de que… _El la esperaba… _

Buenas noches… - Intentó ser lo mas indiferente que se podía pero aun así su voz sonó levemente quebradiza, Draco no respondió al saludo… Se limitó a continuar observándola… Desnudando cada fibra de su ser con su mirada e intentando descifrar que ocultaban sus ojos azules que ahora le evitaban – Permiso… - Ella se disponía a marcharse y sorprendentemente Draco no se levanto ni movió un solo músculo… - ¿Vas a huir?... – fue lo que se limitó a decir…

Sus tacones se detuvieron abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta una media sonrisa escapo de sus labios y escuchó el chirriar de las amplias puertas del recibidor cerrarse… Mágicamente…

Unos cuantos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, el sonido de un liquido caer en un vaso tal vez de cristal, un ¿te apetece algo? Y ella aun allí… Inerte sin responder a nada ni siquiera al embriagante perfume que el aún emanaba… Continuo viendo la puerta como si fuera el punto mas interesante de la galaxia hasta que sencillamente le dedicó a su acompañante un – no – Intentó tomar el pomo de la puerta pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Me gustaría preguntar nuevamente… ¿Vas a huir?.... – Ella se volvió en sus pasos y tomó asiento en una butaca justo en frente de el… su mirada profunda lo encaró por un rato que a ambos les pareció una eternidad – No tengo nada a lo cual huir… ¿O si? – Pregunto desafiante mientras Draco solo la observaba – _Es preciosa…. ¿Será posible que me sirva para algo mas que una buena noche?... ¿Qué tan vacía estará por dentro?... _– Mucho menos de lo que tu piensas Draco…. – El joven se sobresaltó con las palabras de su prometida y aunque intentó evitarlo el enfado se mostró en su rostro - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?... No se quien te permitió entrar a mi mente…

En ningún momento he hecho eso que dices… - Ella continúo con su deje impasible pero Draco obstinado de tres zancadas la vio diminuta a su lado mientras la tomaba fieramente del brazo – ¿_ahora vas a negarme que has estado entrando en mi mente? _– Su voz baja pero lenta le había traicionado… Ella se limitó a sonreír y con delicadeza le hizo aflojar el agarre por lo que se alejo un poco de el – No… No te lo niego… ¡¡¡¡Que cínica eres!!! – Allondra soltó un ligero bufido y se alejó al ventanal – Mira quien habla de cinismo…

Allondra se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Draco tomarla por la cintura y acercarla amenazadoramente a su cuerpo - ¿a que demonios te refieres? – Ella le volteó la cara – ¡¡¡Habla!!! – El leve zarandeo arranco unas cuantas miradas de odio de ambas partes y un jalón de ella que volvió a soltarse pero no se alejo – Como se denota tu ignorancia… Tras esa máscara de superioridad… No eres más que un niño mimado que se ofende por estupideces… Si… Voy a ser tu esposa… ¡¡¡Pero no por eso tienes que verme como tu próximo revolcón!!! – dijo ella con indignación.

Y si… Si he estado entrando en tu mente ¿y que?... A fin de cuentas tengo la autorización suficiente… JAMAS he tenido que pedir permiso a nadie… Y menos voy a pedírtelo a ti… ¿ah si?... – el jadeaba ligeramente y se paso una mano furioso por el cabello – Como ninguno tiene que pedir permiso entonces… No te indignes… - Allondra contuvo la respiración cuando otra vez fue presa de los fornidos brazos de Draco… Esta vez… No solo le robó la respiración sino el sabor de sus labios que compulsivamente le respondieron al beso que Draco poco a poco fue llenando de intensidad y una fogosidad que la hizo despertar abruptamente y separarse para bofetearlo con más intensidad que la anterior…

¡¡¡Eres un imbécil!!! – Su mano temblaba ligeramente y se tapaba compulsivamente los labios, el solo sonrió y se relamió… - No besas nada mal queridita… - Otra bofetada… Otro beso… Esta vez le costó mas trabajo reponerse… Lo conseguía… No… No pudo… Si alguna vez en la misma casa pensó a que sabría un beso dado por el diablo agradeció que no supiera nada mal… Pero ninguno de los dos pudo prever que el factor más importante estaba en el medio… Y esta vez… No fue Allondra la que pudo ver la mente de Draco sino viceversa…

Mientras el beso se prolongaba el la recostó de una de las paredes y su ceño se frunció cuando pudo sentir en su propia piel el recuerdo de Allondra con no mas de seis años recibiendo una bofetada con odio de su padre… Solo…. Por haber salido al jardín sin su consentimiento… Luego… Las risas lejanas de un grupo de niños… Y una de ellos viendo con tristeza a través de un ventanal como se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños sin ella… Draco sintió un ardor…. Algo frío como un hielo y vio como las lagrimas de Allondra que comenzaban a jugar en sus mejillas gracias a la cercanía de los rostros… - _Ya vasta… Ya por favor… No quiero… No… _- Varios sollozos escaparon cuando ella aun llorando cayó al suelo y Draco se limpio sus lágrimas frías del rostro…

Yo… Yo… Lo siento… - ¿Lo siento?... Esas palabras jamás las había dicho… Para pocas personas pero nunca para una mujer, y jamás pensó que ¡¡¡para ella!!!... - ¿Qué… que demonios fue eso?... – Ella alzo la mirada roja y levemente hinchada pero con una ira contenida que asustó ligeramente a Draco - ¿Has de estar feliz no?... Supongo que ya tuviste suficiente – Dijo con amargura poniéndose en pie altivamente – EL joven lo comprendió… No había sido ella… Había sido El mismo quien le había abierto su mente… Allondra había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que vería… Y por respeto no se había inmiscuido profundamente en su mente pero… pero el… ¿Por qué había podido ver todo eso? Las puertas se abrieron con fiereza cuando ella se les acercó y agitó su mano… Sin embargo el nuevamente… La abrazo…. La envolvió con el calor de su cuerpo y le dejo a entender que no había sido su intención… Solo… había sido… _Un accidente…. _

Fin flash back

Sus ojos se dilataron… una vez más… Por segunda vez sentía ese calor correr como pequeñas hormiguitas por dentro de su ser… Su mano se poso temblorosa en la mejilla de la persona que le brindaba ese calor… Una sonrisita cómplice se asomo en ambos rostros cuando Allondra busco y dichosamente encontró los labios de Draco… Para una vez más… Regalarle… Los suyos…

Sin notar ambos fueron caminando y juntos cayeron en la enorme tina que parecía una piscina y aun estaba llena… Allondra sintió su vestido mojarse y pegarse a su piel por lo que Draco hábilmente la desprendió del mismo dejándola en ropa interior y continuando con su tarea de besarla esta vez en el cuello… Ella pasó el cerrojo de la puerta y las luces se apagaron….

Todo ocurrió… Como… _Un accidente…. _

Notas de autora:

Holas de nuevo !!!!! Creo que este capi había tardado algo en salir ¿No es así? No contiene Hadada del otro mundo pero me pareció la forma perfecta de que ambos personajes comenzaran a conocerse más… (Sin malos pensamientos ¿eh?) En el próximo capi comenzaran los preparativos… ¿para que?... Creo que es obvio… pero igual no se los digo… Hagan sus apuestas sobre que va a ocurrir en la escenita final… Sep… porque la misma no ha terminado… A partir de ella tomaré el siguiente Cáp. y aprovecharé de explicar como es eso de que las mentes de ambos se abren o pueden verse etc.… ;P…. Ah claro… También incursionaran nuevamente Pansy y otros personajes pero esta vez una jugadita de Draco puede que la ponga en su lugar :P….

Un besote mis queridos… Ahora… Respuesta a los reviews… 14!!! Dios Mío!!! Aun no me lo creo XD…..

Lira Garbo: Efectivamente era la pequeñita de Hermione y Ron que andaba por el callejón Diagon haciendo de las suyas… puede que vuelva mas adelante aunque no es muy importante en este fic… Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el personaje de Allondra… Poco a Poco iré añadiendo mas cosas para que la conozcan mejor…que tal el primer beso?... Puede que luego haya uno más romántico pero no quería quitarle a Draco su título de el GRAN Malfoy que tiene en mi fic… Espero que este capi te guste aunque estuvo lleno de recuerditos del uno y del otro… jeje U un besote…

Kisuna

Natty Malfoy: Holas de nuevo wapa… Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi fic y mucho más que contare con tu apoyo hasta el final!!!! Bueno… eso espero… Sip… Allondra adora el perfume de rosas y curiosamente Draco le envió un ramo de las mismas en este capi… ¿Qué bello el niño no?... A mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Allondra pues no es la típica niña rica que llora por dentro o que es una zorrita… O que gasta TODO lo que tiene en ropita… (bue… yo lo haría… :P) un Besoooote

Kisuna

Lakesys: Efectivamente… Es la hija de Ron y Hermi… Algo pícara la niña… jeje… Me alegra mucho que el Cáp. 3 te haya gustado… Si te ha gustado hasta ahora la relación de Draco y Allondra espero que de aquí en adelante te guste mas porque van a pasar muuuuuchas cosas entre ellos… La escena lógicamente ya sabes cual es no XD…. Esta a la mitad porque el próximo capi viene bomba… (eso espero yo XD…) Un besote loquilla… Y en cuanto a DracoHerm… Habrá que esperar a que termine este y si surge alguna idea… Con gusto me veras por ahí en un fic de esta pareja que tanto me encanta ;P… cariños

Kisuna

Bien… Por ahora (espero) esos son los reviews a los cuales había respuesta… Espero ver algunos mas… sino… No nes… Como se le hace… Un besote enorme para todos… Se me cuidan!!!

Kisuna

PD: Un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron review en los capis anteriores… En el próximo Cáp. si respondo a TODOS los reviews con dudas recomendaciones… etc. etc. etc.…


	5. Enmendando errores Y cambiando actitudes

Linaje de un Sangre Limpia

Capitulo 5:

_Enmendando errores… Y cambiando actitudes_

La besaba con pasión… Con deseo… Tenía hambre… Hambre de sus labios… Hambre de ella y de su ser… El agua asfixiaba ambos cuerpos sumergidos en esa tina… - ¿Estas segura de esto?... – El tono del joven seguía siendo coqueto y altivo… Pero aun así fue lo mas caballeroso posible, consciente del error que estaban a punto de cometer… Una risita estúpida se coló de los labios de ella - ¿Segura de que querido Draco?... – El joven tras escuchar esto volvió a la tarea de besarla… Su cuello era tan apetitoso…. Su piel tan suave… Pero…un momento… le había llamado ¿querido?....

Sus pupilas grises buscaron las de ella con cierta suspicacia y se dilataron indignadas cuando…. - ¿Pansy? – La rubia le miraba con sorna… El mismo la había despojado de toda su ropa y había estado a punto de… - O vamos… querido…. Sabes que deseabas que sucediera… - El tono empalagoso le dio nauseas… E hizo que "su ego" volviera a su lugar…. El joven estaba contrariado… ¿Qué demonios hacía Pansy en su baño?...

Como no tenia intenciones de averiguarlo le dio la espalda a la rubia dispuesto a salir de la "pequeña" tina… - Adonde vas querido… - Los delgados brazos de la joven se aferraron a su torso y antes de que el pudiera chistar lo sumergió bajo el agua… Las dimensiones de la tina se volvieron más amplias que las de un lago… Parecía no haber fondo al abismo al cual se sumergían… Una serie de imágenes…. Un torbellino de sensaciones extrañas y una pequeña niña que apareció una y otra vez arremolinándose en torno a el… Parecía un pequeño fantasma que se desvanecía cada vez que trataba de acercarse a el… Su cabello negro, sus rizos prominentes y tiernos, sus ojos azules marcados por un metálico gris que los rasgaba dándole un poder enigmático y brillante a esa astuta mirada infantil….

¿Dónde estaba ahora?... – Señorita!!! Señorita!!! No haga eso!!! Su padre va a molestarse mucho!!! – Una voz anciana pero calida lo saco de su ensimismamiento… Estaba todo vestido de negro… ¿En que momento llego allí?... Vio la razón de los gritos de la anciana cuando la misma niña paso corriendo a toda velocidad con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su dulce rostro… en un Tras ella paso a toda velocidad una bola de fuego gris…. una gran ave sobrevolaba los terrenos protegiéndola… Luego paso la anciana, vestía ropas sencillas… Era al parecer la nana de la pequeña que corría a majestuosa velocidad a pesar del jocoso vestido que llevaba puesto…

Todo se oscureció…. Una enorme habitación fue el escenario que le toco ver esa vez… La misma niña… El mismo hermetismo que la rodeaba… Suspiraba fastidiada sobre un pequeño pedestal viendo aburrida como una anciana y sus ayudantes hacían modificaciones a un hermoso vestido negro… Otra escena… Un nuevo cuarto más pequeño que el anterior pero repleto de regalos de toda clase… Cajas y cajas amontonadas con los más caros juguetes envueltos en papeles de vistosos colores… La pequeña estaba acompañada esta vez de una mujer de facciones idénticas a las de ella… Y un hombre que sonreía tranquilamente… - _Elige el que quieras pequeña… Todos son tuyos… - _La voz indiferente del hombre hizo brillar los ojos de la niña que atravesó todo el salón con pasos cortos y rápidos… Se detuvo frente a una mesita… Un precioso ramo de rosas blancas observaba como sus pétalos poco a poco caían como las hojas en otoño… La pequeña acario las flores que tras brillar majestuosamente recuperaron su maravilloso aspecto real… Ella tomo una con delicadeza de no pincharse con las espinas y haciendo una reverencia salió del salón....

Otras escena… El mismo hombre de porte elegante… Una mujer… Esta vez vestían diferente y ella no sonreía… era demasiado parecida a ella… - _Kassandra…- _La imperturbable voz del hombre hizo que la mujer se volviera en sus pasos, su semblante seguía siendo elegante y frío, perro derramaba silenciosas lagrimas… - _Sabes que es lo mejor para ella… - _Draco los vio alejarse… El sonido de pasos y los sollozos contenidos dejo de resonar en la distancia y al fondo del pasillo vio una majestuosa puerta…

La curiosidad pudo mas que sus refinados modales y notando que Pansy ya no se prendía a el como un pulpo a su presa caminó pausada pero impacientemente hacía la puerta…¿Por qué lloraba esa mujer?... ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ella?... Abrió la puerta silenciosamente… Sus sentidos reaccionaron cuando sintió una penetrante mirada sobre el… _- Ellos creen que estoy dormida… Pero creen mal… Yo nunca dormiré aquí… - _Su voz en lugar de triste era distante… Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo virgen de la infancia… Se entornaban con malicia y astucia… Callaban sus sentimientos y miraban penetrantemente a Draco…

_-¿Quién eres?- _La niña sonrió a medias… Se bajo de la cama y se acercó a el…. – _Tu lo sabes bien… - _Una de sus irónicas sonrisas pareció mientras comprendía de qué se trataba todo eso…. La pequeña le dio la espalda y se alejó hacia el bacón de la habitación… Todo comenzó a oscurecerse… Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer y desaparecer… Sintió la humedad en su cuerpo nuevamente…. Y abrió los ojos con pesadez… __

–Un sueño… Todo fue un estupido sueño…. -Se pasó una mano por el empapado cabello y salió de la tina envolviéndose con una pulcra toalla blanca…- Pero…. ¿Qué hacía Allondra en mis sueños?.....- Leves gotas de agua correteaban juguetonas por su desarrollada espalda y por su bien formado torso… Camino unos cuantos pasos y entró algo molesto al vestier pasando el cuadro de la sirena…

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

-Allondra querida… - La aludida detuvo sus pasos para encarar a Narcissa que la examinaba con su admirable gesto de superioridad desbordante… - ¿Si?... – La señora Malfoy le sonrió logrando que las facciones de su rostro se aligeraran….- ¿Ocurre algo Narcissa?... – Narcissa amplió su sonrisa… No cabía duda que era una mujer preciosa la que tenía en frente… Esperaba que sus sospechas acerca de ella y Draco no fueran ciertas pero ya se encargaría de averiguar eso mas tarde…. – Querida… Tu padre… Desea hablar contigo… Esta conectado en la red flu del recibidor… - La expresión de la mas joven se contrajo dudosa - ¿Mi padre?.... El no me aviso nada….

-No sabría decirte porque la abrupta llamada… Pero me ha dicho que quiere comunicarse contigo que tiene cierta urgencia…-

-¿Me esta esperando?-

-Si….- Allondra asintió… - Gracias Narcissa… - La aludida asintió… - Ah… Allondra por cierto… - La joven se detuvo y miro con cordialidad a su futura suegra… - Recuerdas que hoy asistiríamos al modista ¿no es así?... Si Narcissa… Lo recuerdo bien… - Dijo la joven cordialmente, para reverenciarse levemente y marcharse….

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_******

-Hasta que te dignas en salir Draco Malfoy…- El joven se alzó de una ceja altivamente… Su gesto cambio totalmente cuando vio la persona de la que se trataba…Una bella mujer sentada en una butaca del recibidor del cuarto de baño - Madre…. No esperaba verla por aquí… - Narcissa aun desde la butaca lo miró de arriba abajo y el característico gesto que su hijo hacía se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio algo que no le gusto… - ¿Quién te hizo ese nudo?....

Señalo la corbata gris que completaba su magnífica presentación de ese día… Sin embargo su gesto era desaprobatorio – Magia…. – Dijo el joven lacónicamente… Narcissa rodó los ojos y dio un bufido casi inaudible…. – Típico de un Malfoy…- Se acercó de tres pasos a su hijo y se dispuso a arreglarle la corbata como cuando este era niño y no sabia usar su magia… - Dios… Cuantas veces habré de decirlo… Un nudo de corbata hecho con magia se ve tan vulgar… Como las gominas esas que utilizan los muggles para arreglarse el cabello… - EL joven sonri

-¿Sucede algo?... – Pregunto el joven ante la anomalía de ver a su madre por esa ala de la casa… La mujer sin embargo no le respondió… Pues siguió con su labor…

-Listo… Y mucho mejor… - Sonrió satisfecha y se alejo un poco de Draco – Ojala y Allondra sepa hacer buenos nudos de corbata…. Pues no podré estar en este plan lo que me reste de vida hijo… - Draco se sintió un poco incómodo con el comentario… recordando que aun no arreglaban el "problemita" de la noche pasada, que acababa de soñar cosas muy extrañas y que frente a el… estaba una vida completa con una mujer que prácticamente no conocía… _O al menos eso creía el… _

-¿tengo que acompañarlas no es así?... – Dijo el joven recordando la cita con el "Afeminado" modista de su madre…. Ella hizo un elegante gesto afirmativo…

-Así es…. Tienes que acompañarnos… Además… Así nos ayudas a elegir el vestido que usara tu prometida…… - El se limitó a asentir levemente… El asunto no le hacia mucha gracia pues tenía cosas importantes que hacer… pero mientras su madre se prendía el brazo que el le ofrecía su mente viajo con otra persona… y una suspicacia apareció en su mente relativa al sueño que acababa de tener…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo******_

_Tan cerca… y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…. Dos cuerpos juntos, uno justo al lado del otro… Dos almas separadas una más lejana que la otra… Una barrera de frialdad que se forjaba lentamente con cada mirada… Cada gesto y cada palabra que decían…. _Él… Absorto en "Unos documentos muy importantes del Ministerio", ella… muy al pendiente del paisaje que pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos y al cristal del coche en el que viajaban….

Su mirada azulada se fijó discretamente en ambos… Ella no había sido la alumna más exitosa de Hogwarts durante su época… Pero si había tenido suficientes pretendientes como para saber reconocer un sonrojo, un temblor o una sonrisa característica de una persona que es presa… Del más maravilloso sentimiento de la tierra…(.N.D.A: ya se imaginan cual no?)

Su hijo… Tan orgulloso y obstinado como su padre… Sencillamente se encargaba de cumplir con su labor… esta bien… era su prometido… pues la trataba a ella como tal… Su prometida… Su futura esposa… Típico que le abriese la puerta del coche… Le corriera la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse… etc.…

Cosas que le habían inculcado bien… Por la otra parte estaba ella….Su prometida… Sencillamente eso… Perfecta… Hermosa… Refinada… Digna de convertirse en su yerna y una Malfoy… Pero esa frialdad… Esa soledad que ambos congelaban en sus miradas… Draco no nació para ser un típico hombre enamorado... que dedica poemas y se embelesa como idiota.. No… no su hijo….

Pero ella tampoco era estúpida… Y notaba perfectamente que por las venas de su hijo corría sangre… Sangre que le exigía buscar alguna que fuera compatible con la de el… Y no solo compatible… Sino digna… Narcissa les retiró al mirada a ambos y miró sus elegantes tacones negros…. ¿Era justo lo que hacían?... Al casarse con Lucius ella había extirpado muchas tonterías…

Se había convertido en toda una señora Malfoy… Y su esposo estaba orgulloso de ello… Pues aunque no lo dijera con palabras… Lo hacia con sus gestos… Sus miradas especiales, reservadas exclusivamente para ella… Ella si… Era una total y absoluta mujer enamorada y victima del burdo romanticismo y sentimiento de realidad que padecían los humanos comunes y corrientes…

Lograba controlarlo… Pero aun así lo tenía allí… Latente y prepotente en el corazón… Y era ese mismo sentimiento el que la condenaba todos los días y la señalaba como el dedo acusador de un juez… siempre le decía al oído… Es tu único hijo… No permitas que eso pase… No lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiere… Aunque claro… el no había dicho que no quería ese matrimonio predeterminado…

Cinco años había logrado regalarle a Draco… Cinco años tras cumplir su mayoría de edad para que el viviera… Como un muchacho común y corriente… Ella misma se había encargado de enjaular a Lucius para que no le saltara encima con sus garras de padre superior, perfecto y Malfoy… Sin embargo Draco se había preocupado de otras cosas… Había visto claramente en sus grises ojos que no quería amar… que se negaba a hacerlo…. Narcissa no comprendía si por presión de Lucius o por instinto propio….

Pero ahora… Ahora sus más grandes temores se disipaban… Su adorado hijo… Su vida… Sus ojos… Le habían dado la satisfacción de saber que la sangre limpia que corría en sus venas… Hacia palpitar su corazón y no su razón… Lo hacia humano… Y haciéndolo como tal… le regalaba sentimiento, pensamiento y emoción… Una sonrisa discreta apareció en sus labios… Estaba más que segura… No la amaba… _Pero si podría hacerlo… Allondra… Ese era el detalle… ¿Podría ella amar a Draco?... _

La mujer frente a ella sintió el mar de pensamientos… El fuerte sentimiento que Narcissa desbordaba… Pudo sentir claramente en su piel como la taladraba con los ojos mientras pensaba en Draco… Ella fue victima del calor humano que tanto odiaba y su corazón dio un pálpito muy especial…. Aun mirando hacia la ventana Allondra llevó una mano instintivamente a su pecho…. Ese calor… El calor que emanaba de su pecho era el que le transmitía la mirada de Narcissa… La sonrisa que ella secretamente esbozaba…

No era más que… _Amor… _El amor desenfrenado y loco que tiene una madre a su hijo… El amor que Narcissa tenía a su hijo… El amor que su madre nunca tuvo hacia ella… O… que si tuvo… pero, se molesto en guardar y jamás demostrar…. Se acarició levemente los labios recordando el calor de los de Draco… Y como los había sentido la noche anterior… La intensidad del sentimiento… No era amor… Pero si muy fuerte… Lo suficiente como para quemarle la piel… Asfixiar sus poros haciéndola sentir por primera vez en su vida… _Querida…. _

Vio de reojo al que se convertiría en su esposo y se sonrojo levemente cuando este le devolvió la mirada… Había sido discreta pero sencillamente tan distante para hacerla desear llorar…. Fue tan hiriente…. Sentirlo tan cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo tan lejos… Lograba desarmarla y armarla con una sola mirada…. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que mirarla así?....

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué demonios tenia que mirarla así…? - Fue la pregunta que se hizo mil veces en su mente…. ¿Porque no conseguía verla como una mujer mas…? porque que sentía como un estupido Romeo enamorado de su insulsa Julieta…. Ella emanaba un brillo especial… Un aroma que no se comparaba con ninguno de los perfumes más caros de Europa… Su alma… el había podido palpar su alma… Había podido sentirla como suya propia con tan solo un descarado beso…

_Beso… que le había ayudado a comprender muchas cosas…. _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_******

Un suspiro impaciente… Estaba sencillamente exhausta… Narcissa al parecer disfrutaba mucho viendo un modelo tras otro puesto en ella… Las encargadas de la tiendas suspiraban como idiotas cada vez que ella salía del probador con un vestido diferente… El modista… Aparte de ser demasiado… "Afeminado" para su gusto… Tenía más modelos en esa tienda que los que guardaba Narcissa y ella juntas en toda la casa…. (Incluyendo la suya propia de Francia)…

Terminó trabajosamente de arreglarse las cintas de sus tacones al estilo romano, haciendo un pulcro lazo que hechizó con magia para que no le diera por caerse… Se examino varias veces en el espejo antes de darse el visto bueno y salió con su ropa propia dispuesta a irse sin haber escogido mas que uno u otro vestido para cenas especiales y eventos importantes a los que tendría que asistir con Draco futura mente…

Le preocupaba un poco el hecho de tener que volver… Para buscar el vestido para el compromiso… Pero solo le quedaba tener paciencia con su excéntrica suegra y su extraño gusto por hacerle medir más de 80 vestidos en un solo día…. En la caja la esperaba Draco que estaba pagando una cosa que no le permitió ver, cosa que la enfado un poco…

-¿Dónde esta Narcissa?- El joven la miro mientras recibía unos galeones de sobra de la cuenta… - Tuvo que marcharse… Se le hizo tarde para una cena que tiene con unas amigas…. – Allondra solo asintió… Seguía… y seguiría… siendo el mismo… Esa glutinosa mirada… Fría y calculadora… Astuta y elegante… Sonrió para sus adentros… Si que tendría un peculiar esposo… Capaz de besar con pasión y mirar con indiferencia…. Pero ella… _No se iba a quedar atrás… Y menos… Con el juguete que tanto le estaba gustando… _

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Si… Tal como supuso… Indiferente… Caballeroso… Aun así la invitó ¿no?... Ella asintió levemente… Y ambos salieron a la calle empedrada…

-Quería… - Draco miraba a todos lados menos a la mujer que iba de su brazo… - Gracias por las flores… - Agregó ella con frialdad…Antes de que el terminara con lo que iba a decir - No hay porque… - Escupió el algo molesto… Si algo detestaba su ego era que cuando iba a DISCULPARSE lo interrumpieran… Pero bueno… Si su peculiar prometida y futura esposa se contentaba con unas flores… El no se iba a rebajar…

Sonrió para sus adentros… Al diablo con el sueño… Al diablo con los modales… El era un hombre y ella sería su mujer… Y valla que le gustaba la que sería su esposa… Era tan… Fría… Tan imperturbable… Pero sencillamente cautivante…. En ocasiones la había observado en silencio sin que ella lo notara… Sabía que le encantaba el ballet…. Muchas veces la había visto conjurar una bailarina danzante… (N.D.A: que idiota sonó eso… se supone que si es bailarina danza no? XD….. Sigamos entonces) Se sentaba largos ratos a observarla o sencillamente en compañía de Mavelus iba a la terraza con su violín y se entretenía tocando lecciones una y otra vez… Que había que admitir… Sonaba majestuosamente…

Tenia que admitirlo…. La vio de reojo…

Tengo que admitirlo…. Lo miro de reojo… Ambas miradas se chocaron… Draco apresó la mano de ella con la suya propia y le sonrió levemente….

-Valla… Valla….- Una voz arrastrada y siseante los detuvo a ambos – Así que… ¿Ya salen juntitos como enamorados eh?... – Allondra se alzó de una ceja… Mientras Draco las miraba algo divertido… Al parecer se avecinaba una buena discusión por las miradas chispeantes entre ambas - Buenas tardes… "Señorita" Parkinson – Dijo Allondra con el tono mas gélido y altivo que Draco había escuchado en toda su existencia… Pansy hizo odios sordos del énfasis en "señorita" y se dirigió hacia Draco viéndolo como un trozo del más deliciosos chocolate… Chocolate que estaba a punto de comerse….

-Querido Draco…. – La rubia se interpuso entre Allondra y Draco a el le molestó perder el contacto con la delicada mano de Allondra pero aun así se contuvo cosa que Pansy aprovechó y lo tomo a el sensualmente por un hombro… - Dime niña… - Allondra sintió una punzada de indignación y un asco terrible…. - ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con el para que te lleve a pasear?... Pobrecito Draco… Hasta de la mano se ve obligado a tomarte… - Dijo haciendo un gesto teatral exageradísimo y mirándola con petulancia continuó - Seguramente no goza contigo como lo hacia conmigo pero… - Allondra hizo odios sordos… No se iba a rebajar a su nivel… Se limitó a sonreírle triunfalmente mientras sus ojos chispeaban de la rabia que contenía – No… Yo no soy como "otras" – la miro con asco – no tengo que meterme derechito en su cama tal zorra…. Porque el es MI – hizo un acentuadísimo énfasis – prometido… No el postor que paga para acostarse con una cualquiera como tu…

-¡¡¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME LLAMES AS…!!!!- Pansy no término de gritar pues antes de tocar el rostro de Allondra para bofetearla lo hizo ella…Y sonora fue la cachetada pues le dejo la mejilla más roja que una manzana… Draco que se había mantenido al margen de todo se detuvo cuando Allondra hablo nuevamente… - Te voy a agradecer… - Pansy comenzaba a sollozar rabiosa con una mano temblorosa en la mejilla… Saco su varita amenazadoramente y la dirigió a Allondra… Algunos curiosos se detenían a observar el "espectáculo" – Que le tengas respeto a mi futura esposa…. – El imponente y altivo Draco Malfoy se colocó protectora mente frente a Allondra…

Sus palabras dejaron anonadados a todo cuanto pasaba por allí en ese momento… Pansy abría y cerraba la boca como si la hubiesen bofeteado otra vez y le hubiesen echado para rematar un balde de agua fría encima… Pero era Allondra la que a pesar de haber recuperado la compostura… Seguía sin comprender el tono autoritario y posesivo que Draco había utilizado… Y mucho menos comprendió cuando en lugar de ofrecerle su brazo elegantemente como solía hacer…

Paso su brazo posesivamente por su cintura arrancándole un escalofrío… - Pansy… Que tengas muy buenas tardes… - Comenzó a caminar con Allondra a su lado, mientras su gélida mirada gris chispeaba de forma diferente y se entornaba con malicia… Miró con complicidad a Allondra que aun no comprendía nada… y guiñándole un ojo se volvió a Pansy – Por cierto… La próxima vez que tengas pensado ser bofeteada y ponerte a llorar… No te pongas tanto rimel… Mira que te ves horrible cuando las lagrimas te lo corren…. – La aludida dilato los ojos con rabia y lanzó un hechizo enfurecida a un cristal que estallo en mil pedazos mientras las intendentes de la tienda salían a reclamarle y Draco se alejaba riendo en silencio con SU prometida….

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_******

Aun caminaban sin rumbo alguno por el callejón… Allondra estaba demasiado sonrojada para atreverse a mirar a Draco mientras el caminaba con unos aires de rey que nadie se atrevía a quebrantar hablándole… - ¿Quieres decirme… Porque hiciste eso?.... – El joven se detuvo… Y la miró por unos instantes… Habían terminado en su andar… En una sección nueva del callejón… Era mucho mas vasta en sus dimensiones, había más tiendas y era mucho más moderna que la anterior…

En todo el centro había una enorme fuente y alrededor algunas mesas de un elegante café que habían puesto… apaciguaron el presuroso paso que llevaban hasta ahora mientras se dirigían hacia una de las mesas cercanas a la fuente… - porque ella te debe respeto eres una futura Malf….-

-No eso… - Allondra había recuperado el color de sus mejillas y estaba tan imperturbable como siempre… - Quiero decir… ¿Por qué….?... – Draco la vio sonrojarse de nuevo y sonriendo abiertamente la estrechó mas contra el… - ¿esto?.... – Ella lo miró levemente escandalizada… - S…Si…. Si… - Algunas palomas volaron cuando el joven estallo en una sonora pero sincera carcajada… Hacía muchísimos años de su vida que no pasaba por algo así… ¡Y como estaba disfrutándolo…! – Sencillo…. Vas a ser mi mujer… y soy TU prometido ¿o no? – Ella lo miró extrañada y el anterior énfasis le hizo recordar cuando ella misma se lo dijo a Pansy haciendo más notorio el sonrojo en sus mejillas….

Justo antes de que se sentaran… el la acercó posesivamente… -_ Una cosa mas… _- Allondra se sonrojo fieramente cuando Draco apreso sus labios con los de ella tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior… Sin permiso… Sin reclamos… Ella sintió su corazón explotar cuando ese calor se transmitió nuevamente entre ambos… Aunque esta vez… ella no lloraba… el no estaba enfadado… pero… -_ Draco… La gente… - _Ella trataba de apartarse de el pero sin necesidad de que el la tomara con fuerza sus impulsos propios no se lo permitían…

_-Si… la gente esta sentada en sus mesas comiendo – _El joven estaba muy alegre por lo visto… Ella se separó levemente de el y lo miró indignada… Una sonrisa pícara escapo de el y le corrió la silla caballerosamente para que se sentara… Una joven de cabello negro enrizado fieramente, y unos aretes gitanos de un tamaño sumamente grande se acercó a ellos sonriendo tras haber visto la reciente escena… Y el apuro del cual la joven aun trataba de recuperarse… Allondra lo vio mientras hacia el pedido y se sorprendió a si misma cuando Draco le pidió exactamente lo que ella hubiese querido de haber visto el men

Apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos mientras lo miraba con fijeza… Una vez que "Charlotte" se había ido con la orden el joven la vio sonriendo aun - ¿Qué?... – Allondra dio un resoplido indignada ante la cínica pregunta… haciendo que el aumentara su sonrisa… - ¿Quieres decirme porque hiciste eso?... – el joven aun sonriendo entorno sus ojos grises astutamente… - Porque eres mi prometida esa no es una respuesta sensata!!!- Chillo ella…

-Tu nunca mencionaste que debía serlo – Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y con picardía… - Eres un descarado!!! – El amplio mas su sonrisa y ella volvió a bufar…. – Y tu la mujer mas hermosa que yo halla conocido en mi vida… Aparte de mi madre por supuesto- Allondra alzó una ceja… ¿Qué demonios le sucedía al correcto y perfecto de Draco?... – Sigue sin ser una respuesta sensata… Además… como puedo creerte… - Dijo cruzándose de brazos… - ¿Estas acaso dudando de tu propia belleza?... Voy a tener que regalarte entonces un espejo… - Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto que el encontró encantador – No… por supuesto que no pero….. Tu conducta es inaceptable… sencillamente… te comportas como un chiquillo.

-¿Y cual es el problema?... – Ella suspiro resignada… - Contigo es imposible sostener una conversación de este tipo…. ¿Cuándo terminemos puedes llevarme con la señora Thiorella?... - ¿Qué no puedes irte sola? – Dijo el sarcásticamente… - Ah claro… Si es que no quieres de mi compañía… No importa… Iré sola… Pues… De seguro prefieres a otras para que te acompañen ¿no? ¿Porque no te regresas? te espera Pansy…!!! – Dijo acalorada… - ¿Estas celosa pequeña?... – Ella le volteó la cara…

- Oh vamos… Solo bromeo… Me encantaría acompañar a tan hermosa _Mademoiselle _a donde ella quiera ir… - Dijo el con picardía… - ¿Estas divirtiéndote mucho no es así?... – Ella se veía molesta y volvió a apoyar su mentón en una de sus manos con delicadeza… - Francamente… Si…. -

-Que cínico eres!!!- Ella se levantó y dirigiéndole la mirada mas acusadora y altiva que pudo se alejo lo mas rápido que sus altísimos tacones le permitieron… - Preciosa… - el sonrió nuevamente… Y recibió gustoso el café que había pedido mientras miraba a su bolsillo donde guardaba una pequeña sorpresa que le daría a su prometida mas tarde… - Sencillamente preciosa… -

**_OoOoOoOoOo_******

-Pero que desvergonzado es!!!... Mira que venir a divertirse a costillas mías!!! Dudo que haga eso frente a los correctos de sus papitos… Sinceramente… - Allondra casi corría llevándose a personas por el medio y con una furia contenida muy diferente a todas las que había sentido anteriormente… Por primera vez se había sentido sumamente pequeña… Sumamente inferior… Estúpida… Usada… Ella no sabía llorar pues de llorar como cualquier mujer común y corriente ya estaría haciéndolo de la indignación que sentía….

Se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta… era de cristal, y sobre ella colgaba un enorme letrero que rezaba "_Madame Thiorella, peculiaridades mágicas" _Dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y recupero el aliento…. Se llevo distraídamente un dedo a los labios… El beso de un demonio… Después de todo… No sabia a infierno…. - _Es un cínico patentado…. _– se dijo a si misma recuperando el sentido común…

Empujo levemente la puerta enmarcada en madera raída por el tiempo y la campanita que colgaba de ella sonó indicando la entrada de "un nuevo y peculiar visitante" como los llamaba la dueña… - Te esperaba… Mi estimada avecita… - Los ojos de la aludida se iluminaron cuando vieron la autora de aquellas palabras… La anciana Thiorella era lo más cercano que Allondra tenía como la imagen de una cariñosa abuela…

Se acercó a ella tímidamente y la anciana la abrazó efusivamente como siempre… - Tenias mucho tiempo sin venir… el otro día me dejaste esperándote… - Allondra asintió levemente a modo de disculpa… Siempre supuso que Madame Thiorella era un Propemagique desarrollado en adivinación… O una bruja muy peculiar…. - ¿Cómo ha estado usted? – Dijo ella cordialmente… - Oh! Mejor que nunca… - Dijo la anciana con pintas de gitana invitándola a sentarse… - Buena… La que le diste a Pansy Parkinson ¿eh? – Allondra la miro extrañadísima… - ¿CCO… com.… como sabe usted eso?... -

-Avecita!!! Por dios… - Dijo la anciana riendo… - ¡¡¡Si es algo que se esta comentando por todo el callejón!!!... Pansy Parkinson era la "dueña" declarada del millonario Draco Malfoy… Y hoy… tú acabaste completamente con esos esquemas… Luego de bofetearla… E inclusive de que el mismo Draco le exigiera respeto a Pansy hacia ti… _Su prometida… - _La mujer le sonrió con picardía a lo que ella buf

-Aun así… El sigue siendo el "galán del cuento" – Allondra por primera vez en su vida hizo un gesto de tristeza…. Cosa que Thiorella recibió con una risa jacarandosa… - Mi niña!!! Por favor… Draco Malfoy toda su vida se ha caracterizado por llevar el apellido más costoso de Esta parte de Europa… Y por llevarlo además… Con una picardía insólita que deja a la mayoría de las del cuadro femenino algo… Atontadas… Además… No me digas que estas celosa… - Allondra levanto las cejas indignada – Celosa… ¿yo?... Por favor Madame Thiorella!!!... – La aludida volvió a sonreír… Y se silenciaron ambas por un rato…

- Pero….. Soy su prometida!!! – Dijo tras unos minutos… - Eso no le da derecho a burlarse de mi… - La anciana hizo gestos con la mano restándole importancia… - No creo que haya estado burlándose de ti hace unos momentos… Los Malfoy solo se burlan… De sus enemigos y sus inferiores… - Allondra sintió un peso muerto caer en su estomago… Lo que le faltaba…. Ella era "inferior" a el… Si como no… - Pero dudo… Que con esa pasión y ese deje posesivo con el cual te beso hace unos instantes… El te sienta inferior…. Sino… No te aceptaría como su futura esposa… Y la mujer con la que compartirá su cama… - Allondra se sonrojo a rabiar… Y miro indignada a la anciana con aires de gitana…

-Yo no soy igual a Pansy!!! Y ella fue su amante!!! – Sus manos se apretaron en torno a la taza de te que le había servido la anciana…. – Yo no he dicho que seas igual a ella querida… Primero.. No creas todo lo que tus ojos no ven… - Le guiño un ojo… - Y segundo… Draco es un hombre… Y un hombre tiene necesidades que desahogar… - La anciana se levanto -Al igual que llega el momento… en que una mujer también… - La miro de reojo mientras la joven se azoraba…. Nunca se había planteado eso… Primero… Pansy y Draco… Segundo… Ella y Draco…

Jamás los había visto juntos… Así que eso bien… Podía ser una mentira… y ella… Jamás se había planteado eso… Estando como prometidos… Draco estaba en su lugar… y ella en el de ella…. Cada uno dormía separado… Y hasta ese entonces… Solo la había tocado dos veces… Era cierto… Sus besos no eran desagradables y el no le era indiferente… Pero… Seria su esposa… y en algún momento… Tendría que cumplirle como mujer… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda…

Ella aun… Aun no había estado con un hombre… Y seguramente Draco había tenido miles de mujeres… - Descuida pequeña… - Allondra se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra "pequeña" pero no provenía de los labios de quien ella pensaba – Por lo que mis señores me dicen… Draco Malfoy… No te tomara… Hasta que tus ojos brillen con la misma intensidad que los de el… - ?... ¿Cómo sabe lo que estaba pensando?...

-Ay avecita… El hecho de que no este registrada… No significa… que no sea un Propemagique – Los ojos de Allondra se dilataron con sorpresa cuando la anciana le sonrió… - Pero… yo la he visto utilizando su varita!!!... Claro… Puedo usar varita si quiero… Pero para ver en los mas dulces sentimientos de jovencitas como tu… uso mis dotes especiales…. – Le guiño un ojo maternalmente y desapareció tras el mostrador…. – Ah por cierto – Se escucho a la lejanía… Allondra supuso que estaba en el depósito o algo así… - Cuando tu prometido venga… Mandadle mis saludos… Yo me voy a mi casa!!! Tranquila… La tienda cierra sola… cuidado con lo que hacen ¿eh?.... Allondra volvió a sonrojarse y escuchó la campanita de la puerta…

-Draco…. – Se llevo una mano al pecho al sentir su presencia… Thiorella… Esa mujer era muy peculiar… Y lo que complementaba… Era igual a ella.. _Un Propemagique.. _Aunque por lo visto era mas suspicaz y desarrollada en magia que ella… Pues mira que saber lo que ocurre sin verlo… Eso no lo hace mucha gente…. Volviendo al mundo real… Recordó que su prometidito… Estaba en el local… Ella no quería verle, si la mejor arma de Draco era la astucia… La suya era la magia… Y con ella… iba a divertirse un poco… … Se oculto entre las estanterías mientras el caminaba distraído por la tienda seguramente buscándola…

Sus malas intenciones se disiparon cuando el llegó a la estantería donde se hablaron por primera vez en sus vidas… Allondra sonrió para sus adentros… Ese niño que la había ayudado seguía siendo tan insolente y lindo como hace diez años… Se llevó una mano a la frente y recostándose de la estantería tras la que estaba oculta cerró los ojos…

Podía sentirlo… En sus recuerdos había un intruso… Y su intuición le decía acertadamente que era Draco… Sonrió levemente; cuan complicada podía ser la magia… Y al mismo tiempo tan sencilla… Un simple beso… Una simple debilidad… Era tan vulnerable… No le gustaba admitirlo… Pero era débil… Las palabras de Gabrielle Lourbuox aun resonaban en su mente…

-_El compromiso será anunciado formalmente en un mes… Exactamente contando desde hoy… - _Allondra no comprendía la urgencia de su padre en comunicarle eso… Esta bien… Le asustaba un poco convertirse en la señora Malfoy… Pero aun así…Esa nimiedad no le quitaba otras cosas de la cabeza… Cosas como… El no comprender el hecho de que Draco hubiese visto sus recuerdos… Como tampoco comprendía las palabras de Thiorella… - _El no te tomará hasta que tus ojos no brillen como los suyos - _¿A que demonios se refería con eso?... De nada le servía estrujarse el cerebro con todos esos pensamientos… Olvidando porque estaba allí se disponía a buscar a Draco para irse a casa cuando unos fuertes brazos varoniles la tomaron por detrás apresando cariñosamente su pequeña cintura… …

-¿_Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas eh?- _Sintió su tibio aliento en su oído… Un delicado beso en su cuello la hizo estremecerse….- _No soy tu juguete ¿sabes…? deja de entretenerte conmigo… - _Una sonrisa de el le arrancó otro estremecimiento…. – _Entonces deja tu también de hacerlo conmigo… _Ella lo encaró… - _Yo no me entretengo contigo… Todo lo que he dicho y hecho ha sido verdad…- _El la tomo de la cintura nuevamente y la atrajo hacia el… - _Yo también… Todo lo que digo y hago es verdad… Porque me gustas… Me perteneces y me vuelve loco pensar que pueda perderte… _- Los ojos de Allondra se dilataron ante la declaración hecha por Draco… _- Por cierto.. Te debo una disculpa… _¿una disculpa?... ¿Por qué?... – El sonrió enigmáticamente como solo el sabía hacerlo y la atrajo posesivamente hacia el… - _Por esto… - _

Nuevamente… Lo hacía como otras veces… Nunca pedía permiso… aunque… ¿Para que?... No lo necesitaba… La besaba con… Ya no era pasión… Tampoco era deseo… Era un deje posesivo… Un cariño… No… no era eso…. Era más bien… Un arduo deseo por comunicarle algo… Ella posó su mano en la mejilla de el… Y le permitió acariciarle el cuello con ese dulce beso que le propinaba… Ella… No iba a admitirlo… Pero tampoco pensaba reprimirlo… Le hizo levantar el rostro y sorprendiendo a Draco que sonrió, busco sus labios…

Sus labios danzaban a un compás rítmico que marcaba el latir de ambos corazones… El… Necesitaba desesperadamente de ella… Ella necesitaba desesperadamente de el… Esta vez… Draco se convenció de que no era un sueño… Cuando al dejar de besarla… La estrechó posesivamente en sus brazos haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros… El calor que le transmitía Draco era demasiado grande… demasiado fuerte…

Leves lágrimas… Marcaban el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento… El la estrechó con mas fuerza al sentirla llorar en sus brazos… La sentía tan frágil… Tan pequeña… Tan suya sin haberlo sido….-_No… no… Por… por favor Draco… No me sueltes… - _Dijo ella entre sollozos… _- No me sueltes nunca… Yo… Yo te necesito… Por favor… - _El la callo levemente con un dedo… _- Ya… Descuida… Yo nunca voy a dejarte… Eso te lo juro…. Ni aunque me lo pidas… Voy a soltarte… - _La beso nuevamente mientras ambos cuerpos eran envueltos en brillo y desaparecían de ese lugar…

_Ella le pertenecía… Eso… era un hecho…. _

Notas de Autora:

Holas de nuevo queridos míos…. Bien… No tarde demasiado… Pero tampoco lo hice en poco tiempo… Creo que hasta ahora de todos los capítulos este es el que mas me ha gustado… El porqué… No lo tengo muy claro… Tal vez por la diversidad de sentimientos que aquí se encontraron… Espero honestamente que les agrade porque a mi me ha gustado mucho el resultado de este Cáp.…

Quiero mandar un beso enorme a todas las personas que vienen siguiendo el Fic y dedicárselos completamente… Porque sin su apoyo el fic no habría llegado hasta estas… A partir de aquí voy a esforzarme mucho en el fic para que salga bien… Pues revisando los capis anteriores aun no me explico como es que tienen reviews… No quiero parecer que busco que me adulen… Pero honestamente me extraña no haber recibido ninguna queja… Los caps no están mal… Pero si muy mediocres…

Y es por eso que la próxima vez que publique a partir de aquí… Si el Cáp. No esta bueno no lo publico… J eje… si ya se… dirán... Kisuna esta loca y habla para adelante y para atrás… de seguro el Cáp. Siguiente es una porquería y se pone con estas cosas pa que luego no le saltemos encima… U….

Ahora sin darle tantos rodeos las contestaciones a reviews:

Natty Malfoy: Hola wapa J espero que aun esperes el Cáp.… Pues aquí te lo traigo en bandeja de plata… Pues… Las apuestas… Al parecer nadie dio con el blanco… Aunque… Efectivamente debo admitir que era inesperable… Y ya ves… jeje se trataba de un sueño… De Draco, como se habrán dado cuenta… Bien… No tengo muchos comentarios para este Cáp.… Solo espero te guste y continúes leyendo… dejes o no dejes review… Un beso, Kisuna.

Katie-Soul-Sieth: Hola!!!! Sabes… El Cáp. Anterior… Fue algo peculiar… pero este… se lleva sin duda el premio… Espero estés de acuerdo conmigo luego… Si te encanta la trama ya veras lo que sucede mas adelante… Por ahora no me queda más que agradecerte de todo corazón… Lucius… jeje es un cínico… Pero ya veremos si Draco le hace caso… ;P… Cuídate mucho…!!!! Un beso enorme de

Kisuna…

Lakesys: Dios mío… Aquí como que será largo el agradecimiento… jeje… Primero… Sería por escribir una historia tan maravillosa como Through Time… A ver cuando actualizas juego de espejos! Mira que me dejaste en ascuas… Con respecto a tu pregunta… Ya buscare la forma de dejar eso mas claro en el fic… Pero mientras… Draco sabe que Harry y Ginny andan pues Harry trabaja en el ministerio y Ginny se la pasa detrás de el… Además… ya sabes como son… rumores…. y esas cosas… Y con la segunda… Pues… No se… Draco todo lo relaciona con eso…. Por lo visto… y los celos no lo dejaron pensar en Harry de otra forma… jeje… Con respecto a la escena final del capi anterior… jeje ya veras… No era ni la una ni la otra… Con tu sugerencia… Muchas gracias… Aunque me di cuenta de algo… Gracias a tu review… yo separo las escenas es con asteriscos y no había notado que los mismos se borran… Por eso no veía separación alguna… Ya me encargue del errorcito… Solo esèrp que si se refleje... Sino... me agradaria muchisimo me dijeras que puedo hacer... Pues hasta tuve que subir varias veces el cap... Y descuida jamás me quedaría dormida leyendo un review y mucho menos uno tuyo!… Muchísimas gracias nuevamente… un beso enorme

Kisuna

Gaby: A ti me da fastidio agradecerte… Más bien ya debes esta cansada con tantas veces al día que te digo gracias… No mijita?... Si te gusta el rumbo del fic pues te va a gustar más… Créeme… Solo espero que continúes leyendo mis loqueras y tonterías… te gusta el personaje de Allondra? A mi me gusta el doble amiguis ya irán viendo porque… Aunque en este capi se refleja mucha de su personalidad… Y si Allondra cacheteo mucho a Draco… yo creo que con la que le dio en este a Pansy dejo en claro quien manda ;)…. Un beso enorme

Kisuna (PD:deja de tame amenazando con ite de la casa… Mira que te voy a llevar a un reformatorio juvenil)

Lira Garbo: Tu como que tienes talento… si pero para subirme los colores sin razón!!! A mi realmente no me cae porque les gusta tanto el fic… Es muy común… La anomalía o lo especial seria que no es el típico DracoHermi donde se debaten porque no son para estar juntos por eso de la sangre… Pero aquí… Pueden pero al parecer no quieren… Bue… Aunque… con las escenitas de este Cáp.… Un beso grande… Prometiendo muchas sorpresas próximas se despide

Kisuna


	6. Razones y Deseos

Linaje de un Sangre Limpia:

Capítulo 6

_Razones y Deseos… _

El joven iba sumido en sus pensamientos… La noche anterior había sentido por primera vez los suaves labios de Allondra regalándole un beso de forma espontánea… Una sonrisa se coló de sus labios por la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior… La mas especial fue sin duda cuando sus cuerpos se transportaron juntos al jardín de la mansión supuso Draco por artificio de Allondra. Aunque no era un hecho de mucha relevancia recordaba claramente como ella había caído profundamente dormida en sus brazos luego de esto... Regalándole así mientras estaba tendida en sus brazos; el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel, y la paz que su cuerpo dormido y relajado emanaba, sin dejar de mencionar la calidez, que el cabello negro desparramado sobre el rostro pálido y hermoso, evocaba en el…

Flash Back

Su respiración era pausada… Los rastros de sus lágrimas aun marcaban sus bellas facciones y emanaba un calor tan mágico… Que Draco se sintió estupido contemplándola como un jovencito enamorado….- _Gracias…_- Draco asintió levemente y contemplo las facciones serias de ella mientras se colocaba en pie; abandonando así el descanso y refugio que su torso le había dado al servirle de almohada.… - No tienes nada que agradecer – Agregó el indiferente. Ya había anochecido y la cobija que les daba el gran árbol bajo el cual habían estado recostados resultaba insuficiente… Estaba siendo victima escalofríos, mientras observaba a la joven acercarse al lago y mirar la luna reflejada en el… Suponía el que estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en todo el día… Luego recordó como intercambiaron algunas palabras algunos gestos… Simples pretextos para evitar quedarse solos… En silencio… Y presa de ese no sabían que ni como que les estaba ocurriendo a ambos…

Ella se acercó lentamente… El se limitó a encararla mientras la última piedra de las que arrojaba caía en el lago haciendo leves ondas… Un mechón rebelde de cabello le cayó en el rostro cuando la helada brisa los azotó. Ambos se estremecieron, sin embargo Allondra permaneció tan serena como la primera vez que Draco la había visto… Ella le retiro con delicadeza el mechón… El tomó su mano y jugueteaba con ella mientras sentía como Allondra tenía un duelo en su interior…

Aun no lograba comprender las palabras de la anciana… _El no te tomara… Hasta que tus ojos nos brillen como los de el… _Recordaba una y otra vez… pero ¿qué quería decir?... Las manos de Draco estaban heladas… sin embargo… No más que las dagas plateadas que en sus iris se colaban… La miraban en ese instante con una profundidad que tendía a confundirla… A desarmarla…A recordarle que pronto le pertenecerían solo a ella siendo _su esposa… _Se sonrojo levemente al tener en cuenta esto…Era cierto… Draco le atraía… Y mucho… Si no…. No estaría besándolo de esa manera… Un momento¿Cómo que besándolo?...

Allondra abrió los ojos abruptamente y se dio cuenta de que instintivamente había acercado sus labios a los de Draco que ahogaba una sonrisa con sus labios… Ella se enrabió y lo empujo… - Lo ves!... Lo único que te gusta es jugar conmigo! Eres un sencillo mentiroso…. – Draco alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Allondra miraba de nuevo al lago indignada por su actitud estúpida… - Si vamos a eso… entonces tu también eres mentirosa pequeña… ¿Porque vas a decirme que estabas mintiendo con esa forma de besar? Cierto no? Porque… Según tu… Solo me soportas porque vas a casarte conmigo y eso, es algo que no piensas cuestionar pues tu padre así lo decidió... – Allondra se sonrojo a rabiar mientras bufaba molesta… - No… Pues yo no soy como TU!...- Draco se le acerco amenazadoramente – Aja… y como soy yo?...- Allondra se le alejaba y el se acercaba mas… - Pu… Pues… Un mentiroso… Lo único que haces es cambiar de mujer constantemente… Eres falso… Irónico… Altivo… Y no eres honesto…. – Draco soltó una carcajada…

Ah si?... Y tu eres muy honesta no?... – Allondra se le acercó lo más que podía…. – Pues si soy fíjate! Porque yo por lo menos si admito que tu me gustas! Y…. – Allondra dilató su mirada ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Draco…. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca y Draco no puedo evitar reírse….Acababa de desmentir lo dicho por el joven, eliminando así la careta que se empeñaba en mantener con el para sentirse menos vulnerable a esos ojos grises que la evaluaban constantemente.

–Eres distraída pequeña… Eso me agrada…. – Allondra alzó su ceja con ironía… - Y mas aun… - Draco la asió fuertemente por la cintura… - No me agrada…. Sino que me gusta…. Decir lo que siento… _De otras formas…_- Allondra forcejeaba con el fallidamente… Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca cuando sintió nuevamente las posesivas y fuertes manos de el asiéndola por la cintura con mayor fuerza que antes y acercándola cada vez mas hacia si mismo… El sonrió misteriosamente y le acario la frente con su perfilada nariz… - Sabes… Me gustan… Y me gustan mucho… - Le acarició el rostro levemente… - _Tus sonrisas…Tus berrinches… La forma en que te sonrojas… La forma en que hablas… Tus labios… _­- Las mejillas de esa se colorearon levemente de rosado – _Tus romanticos silencias… _- Allondra frunció el ceño con gracia tus "románticos" le había sonado tanto a adolescente enamorada!... Sintió la fría mano de el en su mentón… Draco podría hacerlo mil y una veces pero aun así ella no descifraría sus intenciones…

Sintió un aliento calido cerca de su oído… -_ Créeme… Si no me gustaras… Llegaría el momento en que me cansaría de hacer esto… - _Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando los labios del joven rodaron de su oído a su cuello y de allí amenazadoramente a su mentón… Draco abrió los ojos levemente y sintió la penetrante y acusadora mirada de Allondra sobre su rostro… - Hey… Deja de hacer trampa… - Le dijo el seductoramente… Y con la mano que le tomaba el mentón de tapo los ojos… Ella iba a protestar cuando sintió una caricia sobre sus labios… Sus hombros se relajaron y ella delicadamente quitó la mano de Draco de sus ojos y la llevo hasta su propia cintura… Mientras ella bajo la luz de la luna como testigo… Jugaba con los cabellos de el y se reía entre los besos desordenados que Draco le daba…

Fin Flash Back

El joven sonrió orgullosamente mientras salía de su recuerdo y entraba en un salón de los tantos que la mansión poseía… El beso había nacido "forzado" pero sus circunstancias le habían hecho saber a Draco algo que no había reparado antes… Allondra parecía ser fría…Tan lacónica como el, y amarrada a ese compromiso solo por satisfacer la palabra de su padre… Pero no era así…Draco no pudo contener una sonrisa… _Por lo menos si admito que tu me gustas!_ Esa frase había resonado tanto en su cabeza esa noche que no puedo saber si se la repetía dormido su subconsciente, o si había pasado la noche en vela repitiéndose la imagen una y otra vez… _Los ojos de Allondra hermosos y acusadores defendiéndose de el_…

Luego recordó uno de los tantos pero especiales besos… Se llevo el dedo índice de una mano a los labios mientras continuaba caminando… El ultimo de la noche anterior… Justo antes de despedirse para ir a dormir… Ella se había inclinado suavemente y había depositado un corto pero cómplice beso, que sumado a su mirada hermosa le había transmitido algo, que solo había sentido en su madre y era a la vez… Un tanto diferente… Allondra le había transmitido _cariño_… Se sentía algo contrariado…Era un cariño desinteresado y a la vez fogoso y tierno… Alzo una de sus cejas mientras se indignaba de si mismo… Su orgullo… Su más grande defensa… Comenzaba a doblegarse _frente a esa pequeña de labios hermosos y ojos bordeados de pestañas largas y rizadas… _

No sabía aun si ese "cariño" se lo debía a la costumbre de haber pasado 5 meses constantes en su compañía visitando cualquier cantidad de lugares… No sabia si mas bien era solo atracción física, pero le sacaba de sus cabales el hecho de que pensar en eso le hacia perder la calma… Pues ella realmente le importaba… Aunque por su puesto no lo admitiera notoria y abiertamente le interesaba tal vez demasiado… _lo que Allondra sentía… O pudiera sentir por el… _

La ultima puerta de las numerosas que había en el corredor alterno se abrió con suma suavidad cuando el giró el picaporte… Para el era especial, pues allí solía entrenar. Repaso con la mirada el lugar; y este permanecía como siempre en penumbras… Sin embargo las antorchas dispuestas a lo largo de las paredes de piedra se encendieron con un movimiento de su varita… Fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de alguien que ocupaba un lugar en las apartadas gradas que poseía el exorbitante salón.

La sala terminó de iluminarse revelando lo que parecía una mazmorra atestada de pies a cabeza de armaduras mágicas y armas de todo tipo. Sus paredes y suelo de piedras anidaban un frío casi glacial por lo que a Draco le agradaba estar mucho allí. No poseía ni una sola ventana o resquicio por donde pudiese penetrar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz proveniente del exterior…

El alguien que ocupaba el último escalón de las gradas llevaba una capa negra a juego de sus ropajes… Su largo y azabache cabello estaba trenzado en perfecta armonía. Unos hermosos ojos azul platinado encararon a Draco cuando su prometida retiró su atención de la lectura que realizaba a un grueso volumen y la centraba en el.

¿Qué haces aquí?...- Dijo el sin perder su acostumbrada elegancia aunque siendo menos frío – Vine a leer… - Dijo allondra con simplicidad a lo que Draco alzo una ceja. Comenzó a despojarse de su capa gris…. - ¿No te parece que es un lugar poco apropiado para leer? – Agregó señalándole las numerosas armaduras y características del salón. – No me dejaste terminar… Vine a leer… Y a verte… - Dijo ella sin apartar la vista del libro…El se colocaba unos gruesos guantes de cuero cuando ella agregó. –Aunque claro… Si te desagrada mi compañía… Me marcho… - Iba poniéndose en pie cuando Draco dijo… - No… No me molesta… Solo… Quédate allí… No te levantes ni hagas ningún ruido en absoluto hasta que termine.. – Ella continuaba mirando el libro y asintió suavemente…

El rubio se limitó a continuar con su faena y de una floritura puso en movimiento las armaduras… Tiempo transcurrió mientras Allondra leía y Draco no paraba de eliminar una a una las armaduras que se reanimaban y volvían a su ataque… Ella de vez en cuando aprovecha su concentración para mirarlo fijamente… Se había aburrido ya de leer así que el libro estaba puesto a un lado y ella estaba concentrada en el ataque simultáneo de las 20 armaduras a las que Draco se enfrentaba… El jadeaba y su cabello empapado en sudor se alborotaba cada vez más a causa de los rápidos movimientos.

De un segundo a otro la varita de Draco salió disparada de su mano por un embrujo rebotado de una armadura, el cayó en el suelo abruptamente y un ruido seco estalló en todo el salón… Draco sin embargo no hizo caso de este y de un ágil movimiento de su cuerpo se hizo de una espada y atravesando tres armaduras recupero su varita… Dirigió su mirada a las gradas esperando ver sorpresa por su agilidad en los ojos de su prometida pero al contrario la sorpresa se agolpó en el cuando vio con terror como una serie de 10 armaduras se acercaban a Allondra que las miraba entre aterrada y tranquila…

El pesado libro que había estado leyendo estaba en el piso y el a unos buenos metros de distancia… -Allondra no!... Te dije que no hicieras ruido! – Dio tres zancadas cuando diez armaduras lo rodearon y le impidieron correr a las gradas. Miles de hojas volaron cuando la lanza de una armadura destazó el libro… - Allondra! NO!... No te alejes de las gradas!... – Demasiado tarde… Draco sabia que allondra no podía usar su magia sin suficiente concentración y eran tantas las armaduras que ahora la acorralaban en el extremo mas lejano del salón que estuvo 100 seguro que no podría hacer nada para defenderse…

El joven como pudo quitó las armaduras de en medio obteniendo un profundo corte en su brazo derecho pero logrando obtener suficiente tiempo como para correr a todo lo que daba al encuentro de Allondra… Momentáneamente un estallido retumbó en todo el salón… Todas las armaduras estallaron en mil pedazos y un escudo de bruma surgido de la nada protegió a Draco de los trozos que volaban y del impacto que estos hacían contra el suelo… Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar hasta que se convirtió en un leve resplandor grisáceo que poco a poco fue apagándose para regresar a su fuente… Allondra mágicamente estaba suspendida en el aire… Su cabello se agitaba con fiereza por las ráfagas de viento que la rodeaban… Sus manos se unían emanando la luz y sus ojos cerrados le mostraron a Draco la concentración que le había permitido liberar su magia para defenderse.

Allondra!- La aludida palidecía en extremo y su cuerpo inerte caía al suelo al tiempo que Draco lograba tomarla en brazos…. – Allondra… Allondra… Despierta por favor… - La palidez era casi transparencia y la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía a una velocidad exorbitante. Draco se sintió tranquilo cuando la vio jadear y su cuerpo comenzar a sudar frió… se dirigió a las gradas e iba a apoyarla en ellas cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y verla abrir los ojos de forma tranquila… tranquilidad que se disipo cuando ella comenzó a llorar y se aferro al cuerpo de Draco…

El cual sintió su alma caer como un pesado plomo a sus pies y regresar a su lugar en un instante… La vio recobrar el color y la temperatura de una forma abrupta estremecerse con violencia mientras el la cerraba en sus brazos. – _tuve mucho miedo… tu… Tu varita _rodó metros lejos de ti… De la impresión empuje el libro y la fuerte caía de este alerto a las armaduras… Lo demás… pues… tu ya lo sabes…- Draco se sobresalto cuando ella ahogo un grito…

Estas lastimado!..- Dijo señalando el brazo que sangraba copiosamente… El había olvidado esto… pero fue cuando reparo en el que el dolor volvió fuertemente que la herida esta allí… - No es nada…- Dijo cerrando un ojo para comprimir el dolor – Puede curarse con cualquier pócima… - Iba a levantarse con indiferencia cuando su cuerpo no le respondió… Le habían petrificado… - No seas terco… - Acotó Allondra de forma severa… - Esa herida la tienes por mi culpa… - Dijo con un gesto sereno pero sombrío… - La terca eres tu… - Dijo el jovial… - No debiste venir aquí… - Dijo mas serio… - y esto es una nimiedad… - Te repito puedo curarlo con una poción…- Ella suspiro… - Pero no lo harás… Porque yo te curare… - Así fue como haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas de Draco en cuanto a su herida que ella le hizo recostarse con la grada superior como respaldar y se le acerco lo suficiente.

Comenzó a despojarse de sus guantes negros con sumo cuidado y tras esto se dispuso a desabotonar lentamente la fina camisa de seda teñida ahora de un carmesí intenso en la manga derecha… - ¿Qué haces? – inquirió el en tono molesto por sentirse tan indefenso ante las calidas manos de Allondra… ella se alzo de una ceja… - ¿Qué no vez?... – Soltó ella nerviosa notando la mínima distancia que había entre ambos… - No pienso romper la camisa… Aunque si prefieres… Llamo a una armadura para que lo haga por mi… - Dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de lado… El dilato levemente su mirada jamás la había visto sonreír… Al menos no de esa manera… Aprovechando que su cabeza si tenia movilidad bufo y miró hacia otro lado… - Continua por favor… - Agrego entre dientes…

No pudo evitar volver a encararla pero esta vez ella estaba concentrada en retirarle la camisa y hacerle daño. – ¿Haces esto muy seguido? – Agrego ella con indiferencia… - Todos los días… Para mi tiende a ser costumbre ver como se estropean mis camisas… - Dijo Draco con serenidad… - Ya veo… - Draco sintió luego una energía calida en el brote… La luz grisácea volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez se concentro en su brazo mientras poco a poco sentía el dolor disiparse…

Lentamente recuperó el movimiento en sus extremidades… No supo si porque Allondra estaba mas concentrada en la herida que en el hechizo, o porque le había visto quieto y no tenia caso tenerlo petrificado… Ella solo había retirado una manga de la camisa pero el resto que le había estado cubriendo el torso se resbalo con delicadeza dejándolo desnudo… Allondra se sonrojo levemente y ese guiño gracioso y rosado en sus mejillas la hacia ver realmente hermosa, pensó Draco.

Este había olvidado porque estaban tan cerca y que hacia ella cuando un impulso le hizo levantar el brazo izquierdo y apresar con el a Allondra… - ¿qué…. Que haces Draco?...- El sonrojo fiero de ella era imposible de ocultar… La libró de la gruesa capa negra arrancándole un estremecimiento a causa de la delicadeza y delgadez de su vestido de seda negro… Ella cayó sobre su torso y Draco no pudo evitar reír ante el azoro de la joven… -¿Qué sucede? - Dijo mientras la apresaba y ella lo miraba… - E… Es… Esto no esta bien Draco!... Además… al… alguien podría entrar y … te imagi…. Nadie va a entrar Allondra!- Draco rió nuevamente y aprovechando una nueva oleada de protestas se inclino levemente y apreso los labios de Allondra a los suyos fundiéndola con el en otro de sus apasionados gestos…

Allondra no respondía al beso… Draco dejó de sentir el calor sobre su brazo y vio como la herida terminaba de cerrarse haciendo que Allondra cayera profundamente dormida sobre su desnudo y frío torso… El no pudo mas que reír nuevamente y apartarle con cuidado unos cabellos del rostro… ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que un _Propemagique _se debilitaba tanto y tan fácil... Su sonrisa se acentuó… La cuestión era… ¿Por qué se había debilitado?... por usar su magia,… o por _Besarlo?... _Draco se rasco la cabeza curioso y sonriendo comenzó a salir de sus recuerdos….

Regresó presa de sus pensamientos y recuerdos finalizados al presente saboreándose los labios… Si que se había distraído… Dos recuerdos de una sola… sonrieron de lado… Habían pasado 5 meses ya… Dentro de una semana se celebraría formalmente el compromiso; que por motivos ajenos a ellos dos se había alargado en su fecha de anuncio…

¿Quién le hubiera dicho?... que la joven que tenia a unos cuantos metros las manos ensangrentadas levemente por jugar con las rosas ocuparía tanto espacio en sus pensamientos… Y aunque no lo admitiera… pero si lo supiera… _¿En su corazón? _Retiro la mirada cuando ella la alzó arrebatándole así una de sus bellas pero escasas sonrisas…

Allondra se limito a dejar escapar un suspiro tras su sonrisa… Respiró largamente el agradable perfume de las rosas. Ese día esta silenciosa y como siempre hermosa… Draco la observaba de cerca mientras revisaba bajo la enorme paragua donde tomaban el te, algunos documentos del ministerio. La brisa le removió el largo cabello… - ¿No te desagrada tenerlo siempre en el rostro por la brisa?... Dijo Draco con simplicidad mientras releía un permiso.

No….- Ella suspiró largamente mientras volvía a sonreír levemente… Aunque el disimulara no hacía otra cosa que estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos… Y a ella… Curiosamente _ya no le molestaba… _Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde su llegada a la mansión Malfoy; pero a pesar de que su prometido era un total caballero y se habían tomado cierto cariño ambos…. _Claro Allondra y quien no… Con esos besos… _Allondra!... se reprochó a si misma en su interior…. Sus ojos se entornaron, aun a pesar de todo… Ella sentía que había una pieza sin encajar…

¿Te gustaría ir hoy por la noche al teatro?- Su voz como siempre sonaba algo distante y cordial al mismo tiempo por lo que Allondra no se inmuto… Se quedo un momento en silencio… - Draco… - El aludido alzó las cejas – ¿No quieres ir?- Dijo encarándola y notoriamente interesado a lo que ella negó levemente – No es eso… - Allondra fue con pasos delicados y elegantes hasta la fuente a lavarse las manos… La cristalina agua se tiño de rojo cuando sus manos se fundían con la helada sustancia y permitían que la sangre desapareciera con las heridas que ya se cerraban…

¿Acaso lo sabes? – Agrego ella con displicencia mientras Draco fruncía el ceño… -¿Saber que Allondra?... – Dijo mientras ambos ser acercaban y se dirigían hacia el laberinto del jardín. Los ojos de ella se tornaron en una expresión que hacía mucho Draco no veía en ella, no le dio mucha importancia pues supuso que algo normal sería… Caminaron largo rato por el laberinto esperando encontrar la salida hacia el lago. Los tacones de Allondra y las botas de Draco eran los únicos entes que emitían sonido; pues ellos guardaban un silencio sepulcral.

La brisa azotó helada contra sus cuerpos y Allondra se estremeció sin inmutar siquiera uno de los músculos de su rostro… Su expresión lacónica y gélida le hizo pensar a Draco que no era "algo normal"…. – ¿Lo sabes?... ¿Sabes por qué el Sol sale todas las mañanas?... O…. ¿Por qué deber haber siempre un equilibrio?... Dime Draco Malfoy. Sabes acaso la razón de que tus gélidos ojos, tu pragmática personalidad y tu sonrisa brillen tanto?... Sabes acaso… _¿Por qué estoy aquí?... _– El se detuvo en seco… Habían llegado ya a los lindes del laberinto y Allondra continuó su marcha acercándose al lago…

Su gesto impasible se mantuvo igual, sin embargo la mascara que llevaba por dentro sintió una ligera tensión… - ¿A que vienen esas preguntas? – Dijo frío como siempre…. Allondra le encaró mientras la brisa jugaba con sus rizos azabaches… - A que todo tiene una razón… Todo sucede por algo… Y un qué… que es también una motivación… - Dijo ella lógica… El se acercó al lago a pesar de ser algo temprano el sol estaba oculto tras las nubes y algunos de sus rayos se colaban con gracia por entre los copos de algodón blanquecino del cielo… El lago parecía el majestuoso espejo donde se reflejaba el cielo gris.,… Gris como sus ojos… Gris como _el… _

El sol sale pues no debe haber siempre oscuridad y penumbras… - Dijo con naturalidad… - Siempre debe haber equilibrio pues si se rompe… - Guardo silencio momentáneamente… -_Llegara el caos… - _Terminó allondra por el… - Así es….- Agrego el rubio mientras se le acercaba… - Las cosas… Brillan porque en su interior hay luz… La luz… - El miró al cielo…- Habría siempre de buscar mas luz y así expandirse… - _Pero no lo hace… _- Agregó Allondra en un leve susurro… - Busca oscuridad donde poner vida y poder brillar aunque sea por una milésima de segundo o por toda una eternidad… - Allondra sintió las manos de Draco asiéndola por la cintura… Sus ojos estaban cerrados con pasividad mientras escuchaba los susurros que el viento le traía… Viento que le confesaba los amores de otros… Los sueños de las estrellas… Y la esperanza del que cada día nace nuevamente…

Estas aquí porque eres mi prometida…- El se acercaba amenazadoramente… Tomando uno de sus bucles comenzó a jugar… - Porque el anillo que llevas puesto simboliza nuestra futura unión eterna… - La atrajo hacia el y acerco sus labios a la oreja de ella… - Y porque yo…. – El siseo la hizo estremecer… Levemente Draco fue bailando con sus labios a través de su rostro… - Así lo….- Estaba apunto de terminar la frase cuando… - DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Un espeluznante y ensordecedor grito hizo que ambos se separaran justo cuando sus labios estaban comenzando a rozarse…. Y antes de que Draco… Pudiese responderle a Allondra… -Por favor no…. – El tono déspota de Draco denotaba su molestia y la suplica de un alguien que estaba al punto de la desesperación… Se llevo una mano a la frente y se agitó el cabello. –OH DRAQUITO MI VIIIIIDAAAA!- Por la salida del laberinto se dibujaba una sinuosa figura que se movía rápidamente… La silueta de una mujer no se hizo esperar haciendo que Allondra se sintiera contrariada…

Draco parecía hacer un rezo desesperado mientras a ellos se aproximaba una joven de aproximadamente 22 o 23 años con una lacia y pelirroja cabellera que llegaba hasta su delgada cintura; unos entornados y vivarachos ojos verdes que Allondra creyó haber visto antes. Y sin por supuesto poder olvidar… Su despampanante y esbelta figura digna de ser envidiada por cualquier modelo.

Buenos días mi estimadísimo Draco!- Dijo arrojándose en los brazos del aludido… -Buenos días – Espetó el de mala gana y mirando a Allondra de reojo… Trataba inútilmente de zafarse de los posesivos y delicados brazos de la joven; ella se limitaba a sonreír maliciosamente y en un momento de distracción de Draco para hacerle una seña a Allondra de auxilio; le planto un sensual y provocativo beso en la comisura de los labios, corriendo lentamente hacia ellos.

Los ojos de allondra se dilataron mas aun al ver a "esa" limpiándole con sumo descaro el carmesí intenso a Draco de los labios. De un sonoro e indignado carraspeo les hizo a ambos "amigos" prestarle atención… -Oh!.. Lo siento señorita… - Dijo ella falsamente ofendida… - No sabia que ahora Draquito se trajera a las criadas a pasear con el… - La mirada arrogante de la pelirroja pareció no comprender la ofensa que acababa de exclamar, pues menos aun comprendió cuando Draco, perdiendo total muestra de caballerosidad, se sacudió de los brazos de ella y se acerco a la joven "criada" cuya mirada dilatada no daba aun crédito a lo que había escuchado…

Sin embargo la pelirroja hizo caso omiso de esto, por lo orgullosa que era, y alego – Ya te puedes retirar… Draco y yo tenemos mucho que hablar _y hacer…_Antes de que su insulsa prometida se aparezca por aquí… - Dijo sonriendo y llevándose el dedo índice al mentón como si estuviera pensando… Draco carraspeo – Permíteme presentarte a… - La pelirroja lo interrumpió chasqueando la lengua algunas veces y sonriendo mas – No es necesario… Ella solo es una criada… - Allondra alzo una ceja y sonrió mas que la pelirroja… - Su prometida… - Inquirió arrastrando las palabras…

Draco volvió a carraspear frente a la tensa situación y agregó en vista de la estupefacción de la pelirroja que iba a volver a hacer una de las suyas… - Allondra… Ella es… Katharine… Katharine Malfoy… - La aludida volvió a sonreír… - Soy la modelo france… - Allondra sonreía mas por lo que Katharine se detuvo… - Si, si… Ya lo se… - Dijo con un deje despectivo… - La modelo francesa de la casa mas conocida… Llamada Gio Del Baux… - Allondra miró a Draco y se echo el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento encantador de su cabeza…

Sonrió maliciosamente y agrego… -Tú eres la modelo que se atrevió a aceptar el contrato que yo… Rechace… - Agrego con sencillez y alzándose de hombros… Por lo que Draco tuvo que ahogarse las carcajadas frente a su "prima" (que no era mas que un familiar muy lejano para el). Y ella delato sus iris esmeraldas… -Tu… Tu… TU TU… Tu… - Agrego con cierto deje de frustración y tartamudeando… - Tu… Eres… A… All… - Parecía estar en estado de shock al haber reconocido a la que fuese la francesa mas solicitada por las casas de moda para convertirse en modelo… De hecho… Había sido una modelo por muy poco tiempo, y su exorbitante belleza se había interpuesto siempre entre su carrera y las pasarelas más famosas, relegándola siempre al segundo lugar, y haciéndola vivir bajo la sombra de una modelo que ya ni existía…

Allondra Lourbuox- Agrego la semi oji azul con orgullo y una sonrisa hermosa… - Un placer verte después de tantos años… Katharine… - Allondra… Lourbuox?... –Agrego la pelirroja como si estuviera frente a un muerto hablante… - Efectivamente… - Agrego ella sonriendo y mirando a Draco que se había cruzado de brazos y observaba orgullosa y silenciosamente lo mordaz que podía llegar Allondra a ser. Draco le devolvió una mirada cómplice y agrego con un deje gélido pero cordial… - Y es también… Mi "insulsa" prometida – Agrego mofándose de lo dicho anteriormente por Katharine que comenzaba a recobrar la lucidez.

Los ojos de ella sin embargo se entornaron con un aspecto gatuno y agrego ácidamente… - Claro… porque yo te deje… - Dijo mirando al rubio que adopto una postura más seria… Allondra sintió juntas una cachetada y un balde de agua helada… Se limitó a hacer caso omiso de ese comentario mientras la pelirroja volvía a hablar…

Draco… Se que quieres acompañarme a mi sesión de fotos… - Sonreía de modo soñador… - Es por ese el motivo que estoy aquí… Aparte claro… de la celebración próxima… - Agrego refiriéndose a la fiesta de compromiso que se llevaría a cabo la semana entrante el día de Halloween. – Ve a arreglarte!- Agrego en vista de lo informal que ese día el rubio estaba… El aludido se fue caminando casi a rastras mientras de sus labios salía un sencillo beso al aire para Allondra que lo observaba molesta… - _Luego hablamos_ – Fue lo que pudo comprender salio de los labios de él antes que desapareciera inmerso en el laberinto.

Perfecto… - Dijo echándose cual niña malcriada sobra la grama y cruzándose de brazos… - Ahora quien sabe porque razón el quiere que este aquí realmente… - Dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sin importarle manchar sus pantalones color crema… Se abrazo a sus rodillas mientras veía el cielo nublado de otoño y la brisa jugaba con su cabello. La bola de fuego grisácea que se aproximaba con tranquilidad le arrebato una sonrisa mientras Allondra Lourbuox se sentía cada vez menos concordante en ese mundo frívolo… Y cada vez menos concordante con su apuesto prometido…

Suspiró mientras acariciaba al hermoso fénix… Sus ojos reflejaron el gris día que amenazaba con llover… Se llevo una mano a la frente mientras apoyaba el codo en su pierna… - _Cual es realmente tu razón…. Porque yo si deseo estar aquí…. Contigo…Draco Malfoy… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del día no había sido muy anormal. Aproximadamente a media tarde Draco volvió con Katharine y un lío de elfos que llevaban muchos paquetes... Katharine parecía haber ganado el premio a la mujer más hermosa del universo pues caminaba con aires soñadores y sonreía más de lo que su delgado rostro le permitía. Draco por el contrario parecía más obstinado que nunca iba de un lado a otro de la casa huyendo prácticamente de Katharine.

Allondra lo había visto "pasear" por la sala, el recibidor, los jardines, la sala de armaduras, entrar y salir varias veces de su habitación; hasta que ella entro en la suya propia y no volvió a verlo. Se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando sintió un movimiento extraño detrás de ella. No le dio importancia pues Mavelus no se había inmutado, continuaba viendo hacia los jardines gracias a la vista del balcón. La joven parisina se cepillaba el cabello una y otra vez, nunca podía creer lo largo que era sino hasta que le tocaba arreglárselo…

Vestía una sencilla bata de dormir y encima una de estar; Draco no había vuelto a mencionarle lo de ir al teatro por eso se había bañado y como no tenia apetito no iba a bajar a cenar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda una mano le tapo la boca y otra la tomo rodeándole el vientre haciéndola ponerse en pie…_-_ _Por favor… No hagas bulla… Ella esta cerca… - _Allondra pestañeó varias veces hasta que reconoció el agradable perfume de Draco y relajo los músculos…

Se zafo de el y lo tomo por la manga de la camisa arrastrándolo hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta… - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Esto no esta bien Draco! - Dijo ella entre nerviosa y seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba del lavamanos. –Lo se Allondra y lo siento… - Dijo el riendo y en voz levemente baja… -Pero estaba hastiado ya! – Dijo desesperado… - Ha estado persiguiéndome por toda la casa!... En cualquier lugar a donde voy me la encuentro "por casualidad"… Si hasta se metió en mi cuarto!... – Draco había metido el dedo en la llaga… Allondra se sonrojo y bufó molesta… - Supongo que es por la confianza que se tienen… - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

No me digas que estas celosa… - Agrego Draco sonriendo jovialmente y recostándose de una pared del amplísimo cuarto de baño… - Por supuesto que!- Allondra guardó silencio cuando vio a Draco cerrar los ojos y sonreír -¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a bañarte?... Hubiese sido encantador ayudarte… - Allondra se sonrojó hasta las orejas… La esencia de rosas aun dejaba vestigios en la bañera que contenía unas leves gotas de agua mezcladas con la espuma desordenada.

Que cosas dices… - Agregó ella mientras pasaba al vestier a buscar algo mas decente que ponerse en vista de la compañía que tenia. – Las que me nacen… - Dijo el mansamente mientras entraba con ella al vestier… La observaba de cerca y en silencio mientras ella meditaba que ponerse. – Ese me gusta mucho – Dijo Draco señalando un vestido verde olivo. – Nunca olvidare la forma en que te sonrojaste cuando te dije que te quedaba perfecto.

Allondra sonrió mientras sentía un rubor posarse en sus mejillas… - Pero ese es muy elegante Draco… - El asintió confundiéndola… - Tiene que ser elegante si vamos a ir a cenar y luego al teatro… - Allondra no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara con las encantadoras dagas grises de Draco que le sonreían sin necesidad de entornar los labios… - Te espero afuera… - Dijo señalando la puerta que daba contigua a la habitación…- Si me ayudas… Tal vez termine mas rápido… - Dijo ella muy sonrojada y arrancando una arrebatadora y maliciosa sonrisa de Draco que asintiendo cerró todas las puertas del vestier, bajo un poco las luces y se acerco lentamente a ella a iniciar con su tarea de vestir a su prometida…

Entre risas y muchas piezas de ropa volando por la habitación, ambos prometidos se vieron opacados por la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba a caer anunciando el nacimiento de una nueva experiencia para Draco Malfoy y Allondra Lourbuox que solo deseaban una cosa en la que su razón no podía opinar pues era solo un simple deseo que cada vez se hacia mas intenso y hermoso… _Compartir siempre al lado de la persona que secretamente comenzaban a amar. _

¿Pero… Como hace un amor cuando un obstáculo tan fuerte como son los celos y las intrigas se entrometen?

Katharine Malfoy sonreía maliciosamente mientras salía de la habitación que estuviese compartiendo con Narcisa Malfoy mientras conversaban acerca de _lo más conveniente para su querido Draco… _

Continuara……..

Notas de autora:

Bien…No fue de mi total agrado pero me gusto el final. Allondra esta cada vez más extrovertida con Draco y Katharine tal vez supone ser una amenaza entre los nuevos amantes secretos. ¿Qué querría Narcisa hablar con ella?... Esto huele muy extraño y supongo no es la comida que tiene días en mi refrigerador XD….

No tengo mas excusas que darles que mi PC estuvo dañada y que me costo muchísimo subir este Cáp. por falta de ganas e inspiración que me ayudara a redactarlo como se debe. Pero aun así ha estado melosito y romántico. En el próximo viene información crucial para el fic. Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:

Tengo que decir que para mi es un honor recibir reviews de todos los que los dejas pero sobre todo de dos escritoras tan celebres en FF como son lira garbo y lakesys por ello dedico este Cáp. a ellas dos por su grandioso apoyo y también a mi amiga gabyta que hace poco tuvo la celebración de sus 15 años que por cierto estuvo bellísima.!

Despidiéndome por estar un poquito apurada les envío a todos un beso y mis mejores deseos para continuar este año 2005 que yo estreno publicando con este Cáp. y otro de otro de mis fics J se despide

Kisuna


End file.
